Chronicles of Absolution: The Order of Melchizedek
by Kirabaros
Summary: 1.03. An ancient order is threatened by outlaws of an infamous fraternity and the House of Gold must be protected and the Winchesters are just the boys to do it along with their newest companion.
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicles of Absolution: The Order of Melchizedek**

**Chapter 1**

_Grant, Nebraska, 2000_

The night was young and the moon was out in full splendor. It was perfect for the initiation. The Worshipful Master looked up at the sky and smiled. Tonight's initiation was special for he had received splendid news. So far only he and a few of the Master Masons knew the details. True illumination would soon come to all brothers and all lodges. He was tapped by the Junior Deacon who had come to tell him that the candidate has arrived. He nodded. The ceremony is about to begin.

The hoodwinked candidate had proven to be a good choice. The Worshipful Master looked over him as he kneeled before him on his left knee. The committee had performed a thorough background check on the candidate. He was of good moral background, good financials, and overall a virtual perfect candidate. The brothers voted the candidate in for acceptance and the date for initiation had been given. There was just one tiny detail that had been brought to the Master's attention by the Senior Deacon. All would be revealed soon.

"… to all of which I do solemnly and sincerely promise and swear, without any hesitation, mental reservation, or secret evasion of mind in me whatsoever; binding myself under no less a penalty than that of having my throat cut across, my tongue torn out, and with my body buried in the sands of the sea at low water mark, where the tide ebbs and flows twice in twenty-four hours, should I ever knowingly or willfully violate this, my solemn Obligation of an Entered Apprentice."

The Master nodded in approval. The candidate had been prepared perfectly. He would make an excellent addition to the brotherhood. Still there was much left of the ceremony. He watched as the candidate kissed the Bible and the Senior Deacon removed the noose. The Master asked, "What is it that you most desire?"

The candidate replied, "Light in Masonry."

The candidate was shown 'Boaz' and the Worshipful Master presented him with his apron, "This is an emblem of innocence and the distinguished badge of a Mason. Never again, no matter what greatness you achieve in life, from mortal hands shall any honor so distinguished, so emblematical of purity and all perfections be confirmed upon you receiving this Masonic apron."

The ceremony continued and the candidate was now receiving the lecture about the ceremony. The Senior and the Junior Deacons were explaining the symbolism that was behind the ritual he had just partaken in. The Master then said that the candidate must commit a lecture to memory. He then closed the lodge.

The secret lodge was only used when the Master Masons wished to discuss the background searches on potential candidates. It also served as other means. The Worshipful Master entered and opened the lodge. He walked in and assumed his position. Once all the brothers that needed to be present he said, "Brothers it has come to my attention that one had betrayed us. A brother has divulged secrets to our greatest enemy."

"Then the penalties should be conducted. Moral conduct has been breached."

The Master gave a solemn smile, "I agree my brothers. Bring in the transgressor."

The deacons came in bearing a man with a hood over his head. The hoodwinked had his hands bound behind his back. He was brought before the Master and forced into a kneeling position. When the hood was removed it revealed a young man with dark hair and blue eyes. He had a busted lip but he still gave some modicum of respect to the Master.

The Master looked at the transgressor and said, "Your respect is admirable but the sins you have committed are grievous."

"And what am I accused of?"

"You are accused of revealing secrets of the brotherhood."

"I have revealed nothing."

A heavy tome was dropped in front of the accused and opened. One of the deacons read the noted that he had written. The Master watched the accused and noted how he didn't flinch even when his own name had been within the notes. When the deacon came to the final entry of the accused going to the contact point, the Master held up his hand to stop the reading. He then said, "As you see we have evidence of you revealing secrets. Now to make this less painful, tell me what your position is within the order?"

The accused looked up at the Master and replied, "I am an Entered Apprentice of the Grant Lodge. I have spilt secrets of the brotherhood thus my penalty is to have my throat slashed and tongue cut out." He refused to say more.

The Master looked disappointed. He looked at the Senior Deacon and gave a nod. The deacon brought out a knife and with a deliberate quickness, he grabbed the accused and slashed the throat.

_2007_

He ran as fast as he could. He had to get back to the order. He had to warn them that this town wasn't safe. They had to take them somewhere else. He had to get to them.

He rounded a corner and leaned up against the wall. He heard them run past. He pulled out his medallion and looked at it for reassurance. He then then moved to head to where he had a transport waiting. He was almost to it when he rounded another corner and he was tackled.

"You have revealed secrets 'brother.' You now must suffer the consequences."

He fought back and punched his attacker. He managed to get to his feet but was brought down again. He was held by two others who appeared out of nowhere. He was forced to the ground and a gag forced into his mouth. Another stood above him with a knife and his shirt was ripped off.

The blade came down and was slashed across his chest. He screamed at the pain but it was mostly at the failure. He had failed them. Now they were in danger. The secrets he had been charged with protecting them. The Masons were charged with helping but they had been compromised. No one could be trusted. Blood began to run in the street.

* * *

><p>The Impala was purring down the highway and the radio was blaring with one of Dean's classic mullet rock songs. Dean was singing the lyrics off key as usual and beating a rhythm on the steering wheel while Sam was dozing on the seat next to him. Dean glanced at his brother and a thought came to his mind. He glanced at the rearview mirror before reaching for a discarded straw from a soda cup that had been drained dry. Keeping his eye on the road, he picked up the straw and slowly started to reach for Sam's nose.<p>

"Don't even think about."

Dean groaned and glared at the image in the rearview mirror. He looked like a petulant child who hadn't gotten his way. "Come on Angie. For once can you **not** be on patrol?"

Angela stretched in the backseat where she had been lounging against her jacket. She had been in a light doze since the last job at that haunted hotel but always aware. She gave a slight yawn and replied in a teasing manner, "Sorry for spoiling your fun Dean. Ever since that thing with Gordon, I've just been a bit more watchful."

Dean glanced over at Sam, who miraculously was still asleep, before looking forward at the road. He then said, "Yeah. Can I ask you something Angie?"

Angela ignored the nickname that Dean gave her. She quickly learned that if it was irritating, Dean was sure to remember it and use it continuously and that included nicknames. Also she wasn't that stern in enforcing the use of proper names. It vaguely occurred to her that Dean's use of a nickname was his way of saying she had earned some of his trust. He also liked it when she gave as good as she could with the banter. She replied, "You just did," and gave a naughty smirk.

"Very funny."

Angela chuckled in order to not wake Sam. "Go ahead and ask."

Dean turned down the radio so he could be heard even though she would have heard him anyway. "I've been thinking…"

"Alert the media! Dean was thinking!"

Dean smiled while trying to be annoyed, "Anyway I was wondering about how you've been handling yourself on the job. Well I'm just curious as to why you try so hard to protect the both of us. I mean you bit Gordy a good one and…"

Angela leaned against her bunched up jacket that acted as a pillow to think a moment. She wasn't quite ready to mention that she knew John Winchester and before that Mary. That would lead to more questions and it would lead to revelations that could possibly affect this new arrangement in a way that could make keeping her promise difficult. The best course was to say something without giving anything away. She gave a puzzled frown and replied, "Well… you both are my partners. We are a team and we're supposed to look out for each other."

"Yeah but sometimes you do a kamikaze act and I don't know about you but I think you make Samantha here have a near heart attack every time."

Angela sighed. She would have to explain somewhat. "It's something that is related to things that I have seen and done long before meeting you and Sam. I'm about five hundred years old Dean and four hundred of those have been nothing but this job. The guilt from failures… it gets to be heavy but then I remember why I do it."

"You do it save people."

"A noble reason for sure but for me it's the here and now. The relationships people have… it makes it worthwhile. I guess it's the finding fulfillment in self-sacrifice."

Dean gave a slight shake of his head, "Damn you make me feel guilty with your talk on being noble. How do you do that?"

Angela laughed gently, "Like I said, I've lived quite a long time. One picks up things."

"Damn I feel like I'm growing a uterus just talking to you," Dean replied.

"It'll never happen," Angela replied, "Because I'm just as adverse to chick flick moments as you. Now time for some fun." She sat up and peered at Sam. She whispered, "Does he always sleep like this?"

"Like a sleeping giant? Yeah but don't let it fool you. Sometimes he pretends to sleep."

Angela looked at Sam and noticed a small puddle of drool on his shoulder where his head was lolling to the side. "Oh he's out." She then reached for her bag that was on the floor in the back.

"You plan on letting me in?" Dean risked a glance back and saw Angela digging into her bag for something.

"You can use your straw," Angela replied as she found what she was looking for, "When I'm finished." She held up a small container of shoe polish. She kept it handy to polish the shoes that went with their cop covers. She popped it open and took the soft buffer and dabbed some polish onto it.

It was a challenge in a moving car but Angela had a steady hand and achieved the effect that she wanted. Dean watched her, catching occasional glimpses at her progress while keeping his eye on the road. Each glance made his smile get bigger. When she was finished, she silently signaled him to use the straw and stick it in Sam's mouth which had opened slightly.

Dean was quick to follow her suggestion and cunningly tucked the straw into Sam's mouth so it looked like he was smoking. Angela gave him thumbs up and produced her cell phone. She angled her body so she got a good view on the screen and it gave Dean a good view of her tattoo and he felt like he was being cheated out of seeing something that she only showed if she felt like it. As he thought, the view was too short for she got the picture and was falling back into her seat. Before sitting down completely she stopped and looked at him with a smirk, "Enjoyed the view?" She then slid back into her seat and leaned back to send the image to Dean's phone.

Dean smirked, "You are cruel Angie. You knew I've been dying to get a good view of that tattoo of yours since the job where you actually stripped."

"Snooze you lose," Angela replied. She then looked at her watch and then out at the sun. She said, "I'm guessing we'll be hitting a town with a food joint soon."

"Don't tell me, you're starving," Dean replied grinning. "You eat more than Sasquatch here."

Angela gave a mock scowl and threw a paper ball at the back of Dean's head. She knew it was a source of amusement to the brothers that she was thin and athletic and yet she ate enough for a horse. Dean had dubbed it Angie Appetite and used it whenever any one of them felt like they were starving. Unfortunately for her, she was the one that got most of the teasing but she didn't mind. She always got back at them, usually Dean with his lack of table manners. She replied, "Actually I'm getting the feeling that you're the one that's getting hungry."

Dean didn't say anything for at that moment, his stomach started to growl and it was followed by Angela laughing. He knew that she heard it and jokingly cursed her super hearing. It was their luck that a sign indicated the next exit had an eatery.

"Rise and shine Sammy!"

The radio blared to ear bursting levels and it was punctuated by Sam jerking upright and looking wildly around and batting the straw out of his mouth. "Jerk."

Angela was smiling even though her eyes were closed. She had gone back to dozing until Dean found a place to grab something to eat. She sat up and stretched and gave a yawn. "Come on Sam. A little bit of rock won't kill you."

Sam turned to glare at her. "Eat me." He hadn't realized that his face had been given a makeover.

Angela was trying hard not to laugh but she could tell that Dean was even though all she could see was his torso. She peered out the window to see where they were at. "A bar Dean?"

"Hey food is food."

Sam got out of the Impala and shut the door. He groaned at the thought of eating bar food again. He knew Dean picked them on purpose because they often didn't have anything that would resemble healthy. He was already annoyed that Dean decided to mess with him while he was asleep. He glanced at the window and saw his reflection. "What the… Dean!"

Dean was laughing and said, "What's the problem Don Sammy?"

"This is really mature of you," Sam retorted trying to look for something to wipe off his new mustache and goatee.

"Hey, why do you always go after me?"

"Because you're the one that pulls this crap!"

Angela sighed. As fun as it would be to watch, she did have a well-developed sense of fair play when it suited her. She had mercy on Dean and pulled out a handkerchief and a bottle of water. She wet it and began wiping it off and said, "Don't blame him Sam. It was me."

Sam was in the mood to grab the handkerchief out of her hand but refrained from it. When she revealed that it was she who gave him the makeover he just stared at her. That she could make a joke, he knew that but to play a prank, it was like when she dropped the bombshell about setting the yellow eyed demon free. "You?"

"I have a sense of humor and the opportunity was too good to pass up," Angela replied as she finished wiping it off. "Besides it was nothing to get worried over. It was boot polish." She tossed the rag and the bottle of water back into the Impala.

Dean was laughing at the face Sam was making. It never occurred to him that he made the same face when she pick pocketed him for the Impala's keys. Sam did nothing but sigh. He was still trying to figure her out and just when he seemed to, she threw salt into the fire and blew it up. He said the only thing he could say, "I'm glad you didn't use permanent marker. That would be something Dean would do."

"Yeah and I would've added a few details."

Angela laughed, "And then I'd be cleaning up the mess," referring to the bloodshed that would have happened with the two of them wrestling on the ground.

Dean agreed with her and led the way into the bar, anxious for a bite and maybe a chance to flirt and possibly hustle some cash. Angela brought up the rear out of force of habit.

* * *

><p>"Am I in heaven or did an angel just walk in?"<p>

Angela rolled her eyes in annoyance. She had the guy in her sights the minute she walked through the door behind the boys. She was aware at the stabs of jealousy as well as dislike that came her way when she walked through the bar to find a table where she could hide while keeping an eye out. She looked at the guy who was dressed in biker leathers and was eyeing her as if she were a piece of meat. She replied, "Did you come up with that all by yourself or did you have help?"

She turned back towards the bar where she was waiting for the beers. She tried hard not to reach out and break the guy's hand automatically when his leather clad hand touched her shoulder and she felt his foul breath near her neck. She could smell the alcohol on his breath and guessed that the guy was drunk or pretty close to it. She cringed inwardly when he leaned close to her ear and said, "You're pretty rude for such a pretty lady. Let me buy you a drink."

Angela shrugged her shoulder to signal that she wanted him to leave her alone. "Sorry I already have a drink."

Her hint didn't do much good for the guy kept his hand on her shoulder and tried to pull her close with his other. "Come on now. You know you want it."

Angela felt a flame of rage start to grow and tried to pull away. She tried not to be obvious to cause a scene. Sam and Dean were engaged in a game of darts so they really couldn't help her and everyone else was minding their own business. Still she could hope but pray that one of the boys would see her predicament and come and help her. Besides there was something off about this guy and she didn't want to spent another second near him. She gritted her teeth and said, "Please take your hands off of me." She reached for the beers that arrived.

The guy wasn't going to take no for an answer and gripped her waist and pulled her again and growled, "I'll put my hands where I want, when I want. Now you need to learn that when a good thing comes your way, you better accept it."

"Hey Angie, what's taking so long?"

Angela gave a grateful look to Dean and replied, "This guy was trying to flirt with me but I say he crashed and burned."

Dean eyed the guy with a look that clearly told him to back off. He had come when Sam noticed she was having trouble and made a silent motion for him to go. They had been challenging some guys to a dart game and Sam's turn was up so it fell to Dean, who didn't mind since he didn't like the way the guy had been ogling her since they walked in. He said, "Okay. Need a hand with the beers?"

"Thanks."

"She leaves when I say so." The guy's hand gripped her shoulder.

Angela was still gritting her teeth and she grabbed the offending hand and flung it neatly off, "And I say I am going." She grabbed the remaining beers and moved away followed by Dean who was glaring at the guy who was sulking. He watched as the guy got up defiantly and walked out.

"Thanks Dean. I was tempted to break his arm," Angela said. She glanced to make sure the douche left.

"Hey no one messes with you except me or Sam," Dean replied. At the look she gave, he amended, "Strictly the ass kicking and pranks."

Angela gave a slight smile and said nothing. She was still trying to shake the nasty feeling of the guy's hands on her. She didn't like the vibes he was giving off either which she picked up on after Dean showed up. Instead she sat with Sam and Dean and listened to their bad jokes and possible ideas of where to go to next.

* * *

><p>"Damn Angie, you cleared out the house," Dean said as he was pocketing the money she had hustled from pool. It had been his idea to play a few rounds to get her mind off of things. She took the opportunity to make it a hustle and it snowballed from there. Now they had funds to get a couple of rooms and a decent meal in the morning and then some.<p>

"An old friend taught me in college," Angela replied with a smirk. "Yes I spent four years at a college but it was for a case. Part of a sleeper cell of demons."

Sam cocked a brow, "Terrorist demons?"

Angela shrugged her shoulders, "Hey some demons like to cause specific mayhem. Oklahoma City was something like that. Demon smoked out but the guy is reaping the consequences."

Suddenly Angela was grabbed in a bear hug by the guy she and Dean had told off earlier. He said, "I told you, you go when I say so."

Angela felt the press of a blade against her abdomen. Her nose caught the scent of alcohol and her blood began to boil. She glanced over at Sam and Dean who were grabbed by two others and they were struggling. _Great I just pissed off a biker gang member wannabe._ "And I told you to back off."

The guy brought his nose towards her next and inhaled. His nose was so close that it touched her neck and that brought a sensation that had Angela stiffen and tremble. It was quickly followed by a building rage as he continued to agitate her neck with his breath and sniffing. He said, "Smells good. So sweet. I wouldn't mind having you… whore."

That did it. Angela grabbed the wrist that held the knife and gave a twist. She heard the crunch of bones breaking and grinned in pleasure. To follow through, she flung him off where he crashed into the nearby dumpster leaving a huge dent. Her attention then turned towards the other two holding the boys.

With equally powerful grips she flung them aside like she would curtains when opening them. They landed hard but were back on their feet. Sam and Dean, ignoring the fact for now that Angela went incredible Hulk on them, joined in by giving punches when they could. Angela was tackled from behind by the creep who tried to hold a knife on her.

The fall nearly winded her and she felt her palms scrape the ground but it was meaningless. She twisted her body and gave a well-placed kick. The knife-wielding douche backed away in pain allowing her to get to her feet and deliver more punishment. She managed to get him to the ground and she was punching the holy hell out of his face, creating bruises and she heard the zygomatics break. She spat out, "Don't… call… me… that!" Each word was enunciated with a punch.

After the last word, she stopped and took a deep breath as she stood up. She glanced over at Sam and Dean, "You two okay?"

"Great."

"What is going on here? Angela?"

Angela recognized the voice and turned to face its owner. She scowled at him and said, "Perfect timing Fang Boy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hello and welcome back to all those who have read Day Walkers and Phantom of the Point. For those that are new, I welcome you too. I appreciate the favoriting and the alerting. I also welcome reviews whether it's the I love you kind, the I hate you kind or the 'mere kind...

Here we are with a brand new adventure starring Sam, Dean and Angela. I thought I would start things off with a bang and who knew that it involved a bar fight? Who is the mysterious 'Fang Boy' that arrived? Find out same time, next chapter of The Order of Melchizedek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was supposed to be a routine training for the new recruits for the whole week. Their run was nearly over and Christian thought that it would be a privilege to let them have a night off. They assured him that they would blend in and not cause trouble at the bar. He was suspicious but they gave their word so he was willing to chance it.

While they were gone, one of the messenger birds arrived with an important notice from the Council. The missive was an important mission and they would trust it with no one else. The information at the bottom surprised him a bit and he rolled his eyes at the prospect. He knew she would have something to say about the reference to her. Since it was of importance, he decided to find his charges and prepare them to meet her.

They were at the bar, he knew it by their scent and he prayed that they weren't stark raving drunk. They tended to act like idiots when drunk. What he didn't expect was to come across his charges in the middle of a fight with hunters. He groaned inwardly since it would take a lot of convincing to make the hunters back down and not reach for the guns or blades. He did have to admit that the two males were holding their own pretty good. Still he had to put a stop to it.

As he approached closer, he could see who the third hunter was that was beating Govina to a pulp. He called out, "What's going on here? Angela?"

He didn't expect for Angela to whirl around like she did. She said, "Perfect timing Fang Boy."

Christian loathed the nickname she had saddled him with and was on a futile campaign to get her to stop. It was automatic as he replied, "I didn't know that I had a date with you."

"Not in a million years."

"Well then I guess we'll have to settle with impromptu meetings," Christian replied grinning. "Now maybe you can tell me why you and your friends are beating the crap out of my trainees."

Angela was still scowling at Christian. She liked the guy since he wasn't like the other snobs she had met. She was scowling mainly because he was stuck with the three idiots lying on the ground. When he asked her the question, she looked at him disbelievingly and indicated with her hands, "These," she indicated with her hand, "are trainees?" She scoffed and then asked, "Whose? Jarvis or the dicks we deal with?"

"One guess," Christian replied, crossing his arms.

"No wonder," Angela replied and gave the one she had beaten to a pulp a none too gentle boot to the rear with her foot. She was still angry and it wasn't going to die down soon. "The Council recruits dicks these days. No manners."

Christian raised a brow. "Possibly you're right."

"Excuse me but what are you two talking about?" Dean interrupted. It was obvious that Angela knew the new guy and the new guy knew the douches that tried to jump them.

Angela was still scowling at Christian but relaxed it and explained, "Sam, Dean, this is Christian and these morons are his trainees. They are warriors for the Centurion, the order that I occasionally work for."

"Occasionally? Quite an interesting choice of words," Christian replied.

"Go stick it up yours Fang Boy. Your boys need to learn the meaning of the word 'no.'"

As much as Christian loathed the reference to his fangs, he was not going to make an issue of it. Listening to Angela talk, he got the impression that the trainees tried to make a pass at her and were persistent after she said no. He could tell she was in a cold rage and surmised that they did something that drudged up emotions that were best left alone. "My apologies. Govina, I assume that you're too drunk to not recognize a Shadow Master?"

A groan sounded from the one with the mangled face. Angela glared at Christian for the use of a title and then directed it at the douche on the ground, "I'm guessing they didn't teach you that." Looking back at Christian she then asked, "So are you going to collect your morons and go?"

Christian had to give her the missive but he knew that right now was just not a good thing. He gave a nod and barked an order. The three idiots slowly got up and started to walk in the direction that Christian had come from. Govina paused to look at Angela and tenderly touched his face where she punched him before walking off into the darkness. Christian waited until he was sure they were gone and said, "I'm sorry Angie."

Angela managed to cool down while they left but she was still pissed and it showed by the way she crossed her arms across her chest. She gave a nod of acceptance and said, "Tell the Princess I said hello."

Christian nodded. "Will do." He then turned and walked away.

Angela continued to watch until she heard, "You okay?"

She turned to see the brothers looking at her. She was going to have to explain eventually her outburst but right now, she couldn't. "I need some pie," she said and walked towards the exit and started walking down the street.

Dean looked at Sam and said, "Sam, seriously, you need to talk to her."

Sam looked at Dean as if he were out of his mind. "What? Dean, why me?"

Dean gave a look that clearly said that Sam was utterly blind or stupid. He replied, "Come on Sam. You're the one that likes to do the talking. Go do that emo thing you do Samantha."

Sam threw his best bitch face, one that clearly said he was annoyed even though he was concerned about what had just happened. "Don't call me that Dean." He looked in the direction that Angela had taken and noticed that she was already a fair piece down the road. "Alright I'll do it but I can't if we don't catch up."

Dean looked over his brother's shoulder and a scandalized look came across his face. "Damn she walks fast." He led the run to the Impala but it seemed that Fate caused them to be given obstacles.

They caught up to her a few miles down the road in a diner that was virtually empty save for the kitchen staff which was somewhat weird even for the Winchesters. Dean was going to stay in the car but Sam gave a silent look that told him he was coming along. Of course Dean looked at Sam as if he were dragging him to see a chick flick and reluctantly got out of the car and followed his freakishly huge brother into the diner.

Angela was sitting at the table, slowly eating a piece of chocolate cream pie while the table was littered with two empty plates and several plates each with a slice of pie. She had found the diner while walking off her anger that advertised a wide variety of pies. Intrigued she walked in to find about three patrons sitting at the counter. Wanting to be alone, she 'suggested' that the patrons would find better entertainment at home. It wasn't much but enough to make her feel guilty about using her powers for her own purposes. So now she was on her third piece to ease the guilt and cool down the remnants of anger. She didn't look up when she heard the door open and two pairs of boots walked in. When they came close she said, "I found pie. Care to join me?"

Dean was not one to resist the prospect of pie. He definitely thought Angela was a good luck charm when it came to pie. He sat down and looked at the pieces still on the table trying to decide which one to start on. He tried not to flinch when the dish with the apple pie slid across the table towards him. He glanced at Sam who sat down beside him and tried not to look obvious. Dean looked around and said, "Sure is quiet in here."

"The others decided a home cooked meal was better."

Sam looked up and caught Angela's eye. He guessed that she used her mind thing she told him about and judging by the downward turn of her eyes and the sudden interest in the bite of pie, she was feeling guilty about it. He asked, "You okay?"

"Nope." Angela finished the bite she had scooped up on her fork before putting it down. She watched as Dean shoveled a bite of the pie she had offered into his mouth. Before the silence could get awkward, she continued, "Just something the guy said set me off."

"Must've been something bad for you to go incredible Hulk like that," Dean replied as he manipulated a bite in his mouth.

Angela looked at Dean thoughtfully as she remembered back to a time where things happened that she thought would never end. Then she went back further. She remembered the feel of the blade and the breath against her neck. The burning sensation of skin being sliced open and the feeling of warm blood spilling out. Then that warm moist feeling… Then he called her that name. Out loud she said, "Bad experience and I wasn't pleased to see Fang Boy."

Sam toyed with the piece in front of him for the lack of anything better to do. He got the feeling that there was something more to it and he could tell that Dean thought the same thing. Problem was their partnership was still very new even after a few months on the road doing the job. Did they really have the right to demand answers all at once? It's not like they shared much about themselves except for things she discovered by accident like the fact that he and Dean went a little loopy on the really good stuff after they left West Point. Sam decided the best thing to do was act like he did when he made friends at Stanford. He took the bait on the switch of topics and asked, "Why do you call him that?"

"He's a vamp. Nobility actually."

Sam replied, "One of those that are born. Right?"

Angela nodded. Dean by then had finished his first piece and started in on his second. There were about seven pieces untouched sitting there. He commented, "Great. So do we have to worry about killing anything?"

"Dean."

"What? Sam I was just asking since with him around seemed to piss Angie off."

The moodiness that had permeated Angela seemed to lift as she watched the brothers interact. It was enough for her to actually chuckle and say, "Not him personally. His presence means the Centurion is involved and I'd rather not be."

"Why? They're pissed because you didn't call in or something?" Dean managed to fill his mouth with a large bite of what looked like lemon pie.

"They only call me when they want something and it's usually of the highest importance. His presence there with the trainees was no accident."

"Maybe they think you are the only one who can get the job done," Sam offered.

"Nice try Sam," Angela allowed. "The order has others, some older than me. Remember the whole sufferance thing? Fang Boy will be back." She then dug into her unfinished piece. "Quit mutilating a perfectly good piece of pie Sam. Eat it."

Sam opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. He stopped playing with his slice and took a bite. There would be time to ask questions later.

* * *

><p>The stars were bright and could actually be seen. It was one of the perks of traveling the lonely highways. Angela could make out the various constellations as well as the stars. She was actually muttering the rhymes she had been taught by a friend, some being a little risqué, but that was who he was. She was actually reciting a particularly raunchy rhyme that reached the ears of her soon to be companion and hearing the words nearly made him blush.<p>

"I didn't know you thought that way about Scorpio."

Angela chuckled as she put her hands behind her head and leaned back against the windshield of the Impala where she had been sitting. She replied, "Not me but a friend of mine who had a peculiar sense of humor. He taught me the constellations and the rhymes were a means of remembering which was which. I wouldn't teach them to a kid though." She glanced at her companion and added, "Don't tell me I've despoiled your innocent ears, Don Sammy."

Sam scowled at what she had started by giving him a boot polish mustache and goatee. He replied in a playful tone, "I'm going to get you for that."

"Be my guest," Angela replied as she lounged on the car. She extended her legs and crossed her sock clad feet at the angles to stretch the muscles. "I warn you though, I can hit pretty hard. Dean should be getting his soon."

_Sonofabitch!_

Sam and Angela looked towards the room where the strings of incessant cussing were coming from. Sam looked at Angela and asked, "What did you do?"

His question was answered when Dean yanked open the door and shouted, "Sam!" Dean had something furry glued to his eyebrows and feathers were in his hair and something akin to war paint in non-traditional sigils, some implying certain things were on his face and torso. To add insult to injury, the kachina was fully mobile and giving kisses to Dean's cheek while initiating a courtship dance on his shoulders. When Dean's eyes lighted on the pair, he said, "Sam I told you not to touch the kachina."

Sam had to admit that it was comical. He had started laughing and had a hard time stopping. "Not my fault a girl kachina likes you."

Dean scowled, "And what about the paint and the other stuff?"

Angela was laughing out loud. It was a miracle she hadn't fallen off the car because of it. She said, "Looks good though I think a happy face and the phrase 'I wuv pie' is not a traditional Indian sign." She pulled out her cell phone and took a picture.

Dean scowled at Angela. She was smirking too much. He **knew** she was the one who did it. "You're gonna get it Angie. Just you wait."

"Try me though if I may make a suggestion, I suggest that you and Sam tag team on this one." Angela smiled widely as she put her cell phone back into her pocket. She then returned to star gazing while humming the rhyme that Sam had walked in on, making him blush.

Dean said nothing but went back into the room. His protests directed at the kachina could be heard as he told it to get off. Sam was chuckling but then he frowned, "How did you do that? You don't come into our room unless you knock." It then dawned on him, "You activated the kachina didn't you?"

"Yahtzee. Gave her the supplies and relayed the plan," Angela replied. "Aside from fighting, planning is what I'm good at. Logistics."

"Don't tell me you fought in a war too," Sam replied wondering what else she might surprise him with.

"Nope but I was a nurse. Which war, I won't say."

"Bet you looked nice in the uniform."

"You implying that I wouldn't?"

Sam knew she was playing with him but he had been around women enough to know that when they brought up the issue of body image, it was best to either get away as far as you can or say something and pray that they didn't eat you alive. He chose the latter and replied, "Not at all especially since you looked nice in that dress you wore in Chicago."

_Nice save Sam_, Angela thought and she voiced it out loud, smiling. "So now that the night's fun has been achieved, what did you need?"

"Nothing really. Thought I'd might join you."

"Make yourself at home though I suggest taking those shoes off. Wouldn't want to get unnecessary dirt on the Impala."

Sam gave a tolerant shake of his head. He knew that Dean never minded but with Angela, it seemed that she was a bit more obsessed with the car than his brother. He got on the hood on the opposite side and before swinging his legs up, he humored her and took off his shoes. Leaning against the windshield he looked up at the stars. Sometimes when he and Dean would have a night off, they would look at the stars. There was something peaceful about it… like everything was normal.

"Taurus is his name and sensitivity is his game. A blessing it would be of carnal lust and pleasurability."

Sam looked at Angela who had her hand raised up and was tracing the outline of the constellation with her finger. She really did have strange friends if they taught her that. He asked, "Another one of your friend's rhymes?"

"Yeah."

"Are all of them… like that?"

"Pretty much. When he taught them to me, he told me I had to loosen up a bit. I was struggling to learn the constellations and the astrological signs and he volunteered to help me."

"Why learn them at all?"

Angela gave a small hum as if to laugh. "I asked the same question. My father said it was a tactical advantage. Didn't blame him given what he was." She shrugged her shoulders to indicate that it was of no importance.

Sam gave a slight snort. That sounded so much like his dad. "Dad would say something like that. He was… dedicated to this job."

Angela listened to the choice of words Sam used. She knew what John was like and she could tell that Sam was just trying to be polite. She thought for a moment and closed her eyes. Slowly she opened them and said, "That's the interesting thing about fathers. They become dedicated because they are driven by a single purpose: to protect their greatest treasure. They would do anything for them, including dying to save them."

Sam listened to Angela talk. He found that she had a way of hitting the nail on the head on certain issues. "Even if you thought that he was doing it for a macho showdown?"

Angela gave a slight nod. "A good father knows what is important. Sometimes he may not be able to show it as well as you would like but when he does, it may not look much but it is worth more than wishing for what you've never had."

Sam was quiet for a time mulling over what she had said. She sounded like she spoke from a similar experience that he and Dean shared with their father. He was aware that she had a tendency to go into what Dean called the chick flick mode at times when they didn't want to hear it but they needed to hear it. This though felt more like a screen put up to shield what was really on her mind. It was like trying to get a wild animal to trust you. He replied, "That's true but what if he's not around to protect or save you and something bad happens, what do you do then?"

It was a loaded question and Angela knew what Sam was getting at. _He's good._ She suspected that he had been saving the questions for later. She was ready now. "Learn from it and try to not let it rule you."

"I'm guessing that was what happened at the bar. I noticed that you didn't like it when his nose got too close to your neck."

Angela could still feel the sensation of it. She was definitely going to take a shower before bed and in the morning. "It brought up memories from a long time ago, back to a time when I had blood forcibly taken from me."

Sam turned to look at Angela and frowned at the blank stare she was giving at the sky. "Vampire?"

Angela was remembering that night in clarity as she nodded. "Understand something Sam, when a vampire takes blood by force especially from other vampires and people like me, it is like being raped and it leaves scars." She rubbed the spot where she had been sniffed at with her hand. "It was foolishness on my part. I was young and wasn't prepared for the consequences." She then frowned in anger, "He called me a whore, Sam. And he was the one who took something from me."

Sam listened and it dawned on him why she beat that trainee Govina to a near pulp. It explained her reaction when she flung the other two like they were nothing. It then occurred to him that the Govina guy must have called her a whore and that triggered her reaction. It was easy to feel sorry for someone but with Angela, he didn't. Rather he was proud that she fought back and he was angry that someone had hurt her. It was rather unsettling since he didn't know her that well but there was something about her… He looked for something to say, "I… suppose that's why you like to be alone."

Angela heard the hesitancy in Sam's voice and looked over to find him jerk his head back to look at the sky. She looked up at the stars again. If only he knew. "No. I don't like to be alone. I feel I have to be and mainly because of what I am… a half human, half blood sucker."

"You've been listening to Gordon."

"Maybe but walls like that take time to break down or at least open a little. At least one is willing to try." Angela looked over at Sam and gave a slight smile. Sitting up she gave a slight yawn, "I must be getting on if simple chats make me tired. I'll turn in." She slid off the hood after making sure her shoes were on. "Thank you Sam."

Sam sat up and watched her go to her room. She stopped and smiled when she heard Dean telling the kachina to stop whatever it was doing and then walked to the door next door. He got off the hood of the Impala and went to his and Dean's room. He frowned as he thought about their conversation and then he remembered the rude little rhyme she said about Taurus and blushed and wondered if it was coincidence that she mentioned it. He opened the door and found that Dean had managed to get the eyebrows and the paint off, however there were a few feathers still stuck in his hair and the kachina was running around frustrating Dean in his attempts to catch it. Sam smiled and went to his side of the room.

* * *

><p>Angela felt tired as she entered her room. All the pent up rage from earlier was gone and she realized that she had spilled one of her more painful moments in her life. She had never told anyone except the one who rescued her from that time. Now she spilled it to Sam. What was it about that boy that had her open up and leak her history like a sieve? Dean was just as bad and Angela thought that she was going to crash and burn with this and yet she found herself wanting what she saw when she touched the Impala.<p>

Tossing her key on the table, she went over to grab what she normally slept in when she noticed something on her bed. Even in the dim light, she could see clearly. She walked over and picked it up. The answer was on her bed in the form of an envelope. She cast a look around before opening it. The letter was parchment and she gave a wry smile. She opened it and read:

_Angie,_

_ As you know I regret what happened and we are leaving. I had hoped to give you a missive from the Council but I figured to wait on that. After I see to the trainees, I'll come see you. You continue whatever it is you are doing. Again I am sorry. I will let Akira and Austin know that you are all right. Till we meet again—Christian_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well a nice little chat and a prank was released on Dean. And Angie knows a few smutty rhymes and who taught them to her?

Will Dean get Angie back with a prank? Will Sam? Find out next time on The Order of Melchizedek..._  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Alex, you're going to be late for school!"

There was a slight crash and a thundering of feet as a fifteen year old boy ran across the landing and thundered down the stairs. He nearly bowled into his adoptive mother as he jumped the last two stairs down, narrowly missing a stack of boxes. His mother laughed, "Slow down there. I don't need to have hurricane blast its way through here."

Alex steadied himself and straightened his hair into its normally messy look. He gazed at his mother with his hazel green eyes and said, "Just don't want to be late."

Rachel Davidson looked loving at her son and said, "And you don't need to start your first day at a new school with a black eye or a broken arm. Now come on and eat your breakfast." She guided Alex to the kitchen where she had laid a plate of bacon, eggs and pancakes.

Alex sat in his chair and rolled the sleeved to his plaid shirt so they hung just below his elbows. It was unbuttoned to reveal a grey t-shirt underneath and the pendant that he had since his mother had given it to him on his eighth birthday. He sat and began to eat, trying hard not to scarf it down, but a glance at his watch told him he had less than ten minutes.

Rachel sat across from him and drank her tea and watched her son wolf down his breakfast. She felt bad that they had to move so suddenly and she knew that he was disappointed in leaving behind the friends he had. Yet they had to move her husband had said and so they did. She knew it was necessary but she couldn't conceive that they had been in danger in Oklahoma. Still she hoped that they were able to stay till Alex finished high school at least in Nebraska. Grant seemed to be a pleasant town.

Alex finished his breakfast in record time and said, "Finished Mom." He got up and put his plate in the sink before running to grab his backpack that was hanging in the entryway. He checked the pockets and made sure that he had the necessary supplies.

"Here's your lunch money."

Alex turned to the man who he thought was the greatest in the world. "Thanks Dad."

Gideon smiled at his son as he handed the twenty five dollars to Alex. "Don't forget the other things."

"Got it covered," Alex replied with a smile and patted his backpack to show he had it. He put on his sunglasses, grabbed his keys and ran out the door to where his bike was. He pulled it out and gave a slight wave to his parents before straddling it and pedaling off.

* * *

><p>Alex had been to the high school before so he knew the way. It was also nice that his parents were letting him go to school his first day by himself. He pedaled up to the bike racks and selected a spot and locked up his bike. He glanced at the other kids milling about and then at the imposing edifice of Perkins County High School and adjusted his backpack. He could do this. Trying to ignore the stares, he jogged up the stairs and entered the school.<p>

As he was making his way down the hall, he bumped into a kid that was about a head taller than he was. Alex hastily apologized, "Sorry."

The kid he bumped into glared at him and flexed his arms, "You're damn right you're sorry midget." He then gave a hard push to Alex.

Alex wasn't going to give the guy the satisfaction of a fight; not on the first day. He just eyed the guy and started walking forward towards the office. He was stopped by the guy pushing him again so he said, "Quit it. I said I was sorry."

"You gonna make me midget?"

Alex narrowed his eyes in a glare and sidestepped the guy. He was alert enough to move and get out of the way of the guy lunging towards him. It was pretty much wasted when an adult, possibly a teacher stepped in the way and grabbed the douche saying, "Tercelli enough. You know the rules about fighting."

Alex watched as the kid named Tercelli stopped and stood up straight. He mumbled, "Yeah, sorry Mr. Hardman." Tercelli gave a nasty glare at Alex as he walked away towards his homeroom.

When Alex looked at Mr. Hardman, he got a strange look from the teacher. It was as if the teacher knew him but Alex had never seen him before. It was very uncomfortable at the moment and he took a slight step backwards and said, "Well I guess I better get to the office if I'm going to get my schedule. Thanks Mr. Hardman."

Mr. Hardman watched the boy as he walked to the main office. One disaster had been successfully abated at the moment. It would hardly do to have the boy be injured because of a misunderstanding. He was going to have enough problems being new without adding to them. He waited a few more seconds before heading to his classroom.

* * *

><p>"Class this is Alex Davidson, our new student."<p>

Alex gave a wry smile as the teacher introduced him to the other kids. He ran a hand through his messy light brown locks and made them even messier but it was better than trying to say anything that would have him labeled the class freak. He merely gave an annoyed glance and said no to sharing anything about himself. He slogged over to the empty seat and plunked right into it and listened to the class discussion on the king's speech in Shakespeare's Henry V.

"Oh Alex sorry if this is over your head. See me after class and I'll give you the outlines," the teacher was saying.

"S'alright I read it last year," Alex replied.

"Then perhaps you can start on 'He that shall live this day'."

Alex sighed. He didn't have the book but he had memorized the speech. It was one of his favorites. He cleared his throat and recited, "He that shall live this day, and see old age, Will yearly on the vigil feast his neighbors And say, 'To-morrow is Saint Crispian.' Then he will strip his sleeve and show his scars, And say, "These wounds I had on Crispin's day."

Alex tried to ignore the murmurs. He thought he caught the hint of the name 'geek' or was it 'freak'? Either way, he was going to get singled out after class. That opportunity came but from someone he didn't expect.

"You're pretty good."

Alex turned to see a pretty dirt blonde girl with brown eyes looking up at him. She was smiling shyly at him. She was dressed like the little cute farm girl from Podunk town in somewhere-ville. He replied, "It's no big deal." He walked down the hall trying to find the cafeteria since it was lunch hour.

"Not many guys can quote Shakespeare and still look cool doing it."

Alex looked at the girl. _She's persistent._ "Yeah well I have strict parents."

"Who doesn't?" The girl hugged her books to her chest feeling nervous. "I'm Kelly."

Alex looked at the girl. Normally he was a loner but it was the first time that someone sought him out so the least he could do was be nice. He held out his free hand while the other held his backpack on his shoulder. "Alex, well you know that since Miss Finney announced it."

Kelly took the proffered hand and gave a short shake and a small giggle. "Pleased to meet you."

Alex stuck his free hand in his jean pocket and walked with Kelly down the hall. "So you like Shakespeare?"

"My favorite."

"Nice though some of my friends from my old school liked my alternate version better."

"Can I hear it?"

Alex nearly tripped when he heard the request but covered by masking his movements. "Um… It's not really a good idea. We were messing around one day and… let's just say that it's enough to have Miss Finney faint."

Kelly blushed a bit. She got the idea that the cute guy walking with her had come up with something that was best regulated with the skin magazines her brother read. "I see. So you are creative."

"More or less."

The conversation continued as they got in line for their food. Alex was enjoying himself and thought that maybe the day wouldn't be so bad after all. It wasn't until he noticed that Tercelli guy was cutting in line. He was especially rude to a kid wearing glasses and dressed in a shirt and tie. The kid in the tie was saying, "There is a line Damien."

Tercelli just smiled his bully smile and said, "Yeah well I'm hungry so move out of the way nerd."

Alex was not one to get involved but he didn't like it when bullies picked on people that appeared weak. He set his tray down beside Kelly's and said, "I'll be back."

"Alex, don't. Tercelli is the meanest…" Kelly bit back the last part as she grabbed Alex's tray to follow him.

Alex walked right up to Tercelli and said, "Hey, there is a line."

"So?"

"This isn't the back of it."

Tercelli picked up an apple from the nerd kid's tray and took a bite. "Yeah so?"

Alex knew he was risking a fight but he didn't like the injustice. "Why don't you get in line like everyone else?"

By this time, a small crowd was starting to form around the kids as Alex squared off with Tercelli. Tercelli put the apple back on the tray he had taken it from and made to stand so that he appeared larger than Alex. In truth Tercelli was able to meet Alex eye to eye but that was no big deal. He said, "You going to make me, midget?"

Alex looked at Tercelli hard in the eye. He had been taught how to defend himself and to stand up to bullies. Dad had made sure of that. Thing was fighting in school brought trouble and that was the last thing he needed. He replied, "Don't make me."

"Or else what?" Tercelli pushed Alex hard in the chest. "Eh midget? What are you going to do?" He kept pushing Alex and taunting him.

Alex glared at the kid, "Don't push me again."

Tercelli laughed and made to push Alex again. He didn't count on Alex moving to the side and using Tercelli's momentum, had him crash into some kids and their food trays fell on him. It caused everyone nearby to stop what they were doing and watch. Those closest were laughing at Tercelli covered in the school surprise. Tercelli wiped the food that was on his face but it didn't do much good as he watched Alex stare at him.

Alex felt bad that he was humiliating him but the kid asked for it. Not wanting to fight, Alex let Tercelli do the fighting for him. He said, "I warned you. I don't want to have this discussion again." He turned to walk over to the kid that had been bullied.

Tercelli managed to stand up. Growling he stormed up ready to swing at Alex. Kelly shouted, "Alex!"

Alex whirled around and blocked with his forearm and countered with a punch that winded Tercelli, sending him to the ground. Kelly was looking at him with a look of amazement. It was the nerd kid that spotted the security coming in and tugged on Alex's arm and said, "Come on. We gotta get out of here."

Alex allowed himself to be pulled out of the cafeteria and to the quad area. He followed them to the bleachers near the football field. He said to the nerd kid, "Thanks… your name?"

"Mason."

"Thanks Mason," Alex replied giving a handshake to the kid's hand.

"I should thank you. Tercelli is nothing but a bully. He thinks he's cool just because he's on the football team." Mason scowled at the thought.

"Not just any player, the tight in. Best one there is. Coach thinks he could go all the way," Kelly added. She then shrank a little when Alex looked at her.

Alex thought she was the shyest girl he had ever met. He found that he kind of liked it though. Most of the girls he knew at his last school were too busy trying to impress each other with their clothes, hair and about how slutty they could look without breaking dress code. The "good" girls were the ones that wore the plaid skirts and blouses and ran away like frightened mice if he came near them. Listening to Mason and Kelly talk about Tercelli, an idea formed to mind. His parents would probably say no but it was worth a try. He asked, "Can anyone join the team?"

Mason looked at Alex and looked like he was disappointed. He answered, "Well, tryouts were held over the summer but maybe you can convince Coach to let you in as a walk on. Why?"

Alex shrugged his shoulders as he sat down on one of the benches and accepted the tray that Kelly managed to bring with her. He offered Mason his apple to replace the one Tercelli thought was his. "Just a thought Mason."

"Trust me, you don't want to be on the team with those jerks."

Alex gave a chuckle, "Why?"

Mason cringed and looked nervous and a little afraid. Alex picked up on it and asked, "What's wrong Mas?"

Mason looked at Kelly who was also hugging her books to her chest as if they were a lifeline. He then said, "Well, the guys on the team, their dads pretty much run this town. They belong to this club or something and the players use it as a status symbol since their dads are usually rich. The players from poorer families, they aren't treated so well. One kid killed himself because of the bullying. Another moved away when his brother was killed. It just isn't worth it."

Alex listened to the kid and thought that it didn't make sense on one level but on another it did. It did sound suspicious and he was curious to find out more. His parents would probably tell him to quit but they would respect his wishes if he made a case. That's what made them cool compared to the foster parents he had when he was five. He took a bite of the, whatever it was on his tray, and thought more about an idea that started to bud in his mind. He then said, "You know Mas, if no one stands up to them, then they will always win."

"I just want to get out and go to college and veterinary school," Mason replied, "Most of the time animals are more friendly than people."

"We all want to get out," Kelly said, "It's a nice town but the world is big and I want to see most of what I can."

Alex nodded, "Take it from someone who's moved around a lot, going out there is pretty lonely and it's no fun trying to fit in at a new school."

"After what you did to Tercelli, fitting in won't be a problem," Kelly replied.

"So why would you want to join the jock on the team?"

"Just to even the playing field for us that are not like them," Alex grinned at his two newest friends.

* * *

><p>"So you think you can play ball?"<p>

"Yes sir."

"This ain't the army son but I appreciate the respect all the same."

Alex looked up at the coach from his seat and gave a respectful nod. Maybe this was crazy but it was his brand of crazy. He replied, "My dad taught me to show respect no matter what the man's profession."

"He's a good man son," the coach replied. "So what positions, if any, have you played?"

"None sir. My family moves a bit because of my dad's job but it looks like this time I'll be around for the season," Alex answered the question with the ease of practice. As far as he knew, his dad had a job that required him to move from town to town for some company. It was Mom that made the transition more comfortable with each move. Some moves they got to stay longer while others, they had maybe a few weeks and then on to the next job.

"That's good because I can't have any of my players backing out midseason." The coach studied the kid who came to see him with a professional eye. The kid had a good build but he had yet to see if he had any talent. He might take a chance. "Alright. You can join the team as a walk on. I'll try you out on offense since you look like you can run pretty fast." The coach then opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out the necessary forms. "Fill these out and have your parents sign them. Bring them back tomorrow and we can get started."

Alex took the proffered papers and said, "Thanks Coach. See you tomorrow."

As soon as he was dismissed, he left the coach's office and out of the gym to where Kelly and Mason were waiting. Upon seeing them he showed them the papers and gave a grin. It was going to be hard work convincing his parents to let him play but they didn't need to know that. He answered questions as they walked to where their bikes where locked up. They walked towards the street where Mason split off to head home. Kelly lingered a bit before straddling her bike. "You wanna come to my house?"

Alex had straddled his bike and was about to pull out when she asked him to come by. He stopped and thought about it. He knew the rules though. He had to come straight home after school. He replied, "I can't Kelly. I have to go straight home."

Kelly lowered her face, "Oh… okay."

"You want to come to my house?"

Kelly looked up and saw the smile on Alex's face. She beamed back and said, "Sure."

Alex smiled at the smile Kelly gave him. He liked the girl and thought that she would make a good friend in this town. "Follow me." He straddled his bike and started pedaling down the street. As he was pedaling away with Kelly following, he was being watched from the window of the second story of the school.

* * *

><p>Phillip Hardman was busy grading papers in his office. It was a mundane yet required task; a necessary component of this assignment. He was to keep an eye out for any signs of treachery before they came. He was also on assignment with two others. One was assigned to the house and the other was assigned to the brotherhood. He was stuck at the school but they needed to be sure.<p>

The Intel from the last one assigned never arrived to tell them the situation. When it was discovered that he had been killed by a psychopath, there had been some hesitancy. Hardman had pushed for a different location but in the end, after an investigation, the decision was to move forward as usual. It had Hardman uneasy but orders were orders. At least he could make sure things at the school were all right.

A knock sounded at his door. Hardman looked up and said, "Hey there. How are things on the field Coach Taylor?"

Coach Taylor walked in and replied, "Going great. I might have a new player soon."

"Really?" Hardman didn't look up from his grading. It was second nature to grade and talk at the same time. He knew the subject matter he was teaching forward and backward and then some so he could grade just by glancing at the answers. "Who's the ass wipe that decided to join the pummel squad?" He gave a slight smile at the coach.

Coach Taylor gave a slight laugh. He replied, "Some new kid. Just transferred in. Nice boy, and very respectful."

"That narrows it down. We've had about three transfers in."

"This kid is different. He really wants to play and he doesn't buy into the glory crap."

Hardman grinned, "A rarity Coach. Got a name since I assume you'll want me to keep track of his grades?"

"Kid's name is Alexander Davidson."

Hardman put all of his discipline and training into not flinching at the name the coach had given. While he had orders to make sure the boy had as normal a life as possible, he had to make sure that there were no unnecessary risks being taken. This was toeing the line and barely. However it was ultimately up to the boy's parents. He just had to go along with it. "Sounds like a good kid."

"Hope he is. Thing is I don't think he is a football player at heart. It's like he has another motive."

Hardman didn't see the look that Coach Taylor cast his way as if her were waiting for him to say something wrong. However Hardman had been on the job quite a while now. He had learned how to say the right thing and avoid suspicion. He replied, "Probably trying to impress a girl. Say that he's on the team and thereby cool."

"Probably but I'll give him a try, if he brings the forms back."

"Ah gotta with the good old parental consent."

Coach Taylor laughed before giving a pat on Hardman's shoulder. He started towards the door. "Yeah. Well I just want to give you the heads up. You still coming to the game Friday?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

Once the coach was done, Hardman checked to make sure the coast was clear. He then pulled out his computer pad. _Technology is a bitch._ He then began keying in what he needed to send. The response had him given a sigh and he started packing up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Took you all by surprise didn't I? Now you are probably wondering who this kid is and why did I bother with him and his first day in a new town and a new school. Well *singing in sing song* I'll never tell... Well you will find out. After all this is a Sam and Dean fic so join us next time, same channel on The Order of Melchizedek...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_The temple was elaborate in that ancient way. She hadn't been to a temple in years and the ones she had seen were ruins that had been plundered by time and the first archaeologists and grave robbers. This temple was resplendent in glory. She traced her hands along the hieroglyphs, reading them with surprisingly fluency. The torches illuminated the walls and she could see that it was night._

_ She looked down and found that she was dressed in robes of white and a hood was pulled over her head. Was she some sort of priest? She looked around and found the main chamber. She edged forward, being careful to stay on the fringes of the group._

_ The group consisted of men dressed like knights and men and women dressed in robes like hers. At the front of the main room was an altar and on it lay two stones and a box of some sort made of gold. Next to the altar was a stone throne but it was empty. On it was a set of robes folded on it. Then someone said, "The protector of all must be defended."_

_ Another person said, "The line of Melchizedek must continue."_

_ She had no idea what they were talking about. She turned to go when she came face to face with a young man. He was strong and muscular with hazel green eyes and light brown hair. He was dressed in priestly robes. He was staring at her. When he opened his mouth…_

The sound of a semi-truck blaring its horn provided a wake-up call. Angela slowly opened her eyes, letting herself become fully awake. She gazed out the window and saw the grey sky become lighter. A glance at the clock told her that it was six in the morning and she gave a wry grin. It was becoming habit for her to sleep in even though she still was the early bird of the trio. Sam followed a close second especially if he had a bad night. Dean and early never went together.

She slowly got out of bed and stretched and opened her door to stand by the Winchesters' door. She looked at her watch and counted down. When she heard Beethoven's Fifth blare and heard Dean yelling like he was being trampled by a hundred kachinas she couldn't help but chuckle quietly to herself. It was followed by Sam shouting at Dean to relax. There was a crash as Sam struggled to turn off the alarm. Angela giggled as she listened to the noise in the room. She waited a few seconds before knocking, "Sam, Dean, is everything all right in there?"

The door was opened by Dean who looked like he had fallen out of bed. His hair was mussed and his eyes were bleary. He also had a scowl on his face. He looked at Angela in her t-shirt and athletic pants ensemble along with the braid of hair running over her shoulder and came to the conclusion that she had been awakened by all the noise. He said, "Peachy. Damn alarm went off and what kind of music is that?"

"Beethoven's Fifth Dean," Sam answered stifling a yawn and rubbing his face. "Sorry to wake you Angela."

Angela smiled still feeling tired from the dream and replied, "No harm no foul."

"Pansy music," Dean was muttering angrily as he pulled out clean clothes from his duffle and went to the bathroom. He paused and looked at Angela and said, "Don't you dare start messing with my clothes. They are fine."

Angela raised her brow as she and Sam watched Dean enter the bathroom with a slam. She looked at Sam and said, "I'll get the coffee and doughnuts. Don't worry about it." She smiled and walked back to her room.

It was about half an hour later when Angela knocked on the door to the Winchester's room with a tray of coffee and a box of doughnuts. Dean opened the door and stood there looking at her balancing the coffee on the box of doughnuts. He closed his eyes and said in an annoyed voice, "There better be one with cream filling."

Angela fixed her load and walked in, "Don't worry Dean. Coffee's black and I got a mixed baker's dozen. Feeling better?" She set her load on the table and took the coffee out of the tray for easy access.

Dean scowled a bit as he picked a cup. Taking a sip, the coffee went straight down and it actually tasted pretty good. He dug in the box and picked out the doughnut that was the creamiest and took a bite. He was still chewing when he said, "Now I am. Sam's in the shower."

"Like I wanted to know that," Angela replied as she picked a cup and sat down at the table. She had also managed to get the paper and started reading, looking for a job.

Dean took the other chair and watched Angela, looking for a means for getting back at her for the prank. He observed her reading and grabbed another doughnut. He began to chew it while waiting for Sam to get out of the shower. "So you find anything?"

Angela looked through the paper. At a glance it didn't seem like anything was out of the ordinary. She would have to read the details if she was going to find anything. She picked up her coffee and took a drink. "Not yet," she coughed out after swallowing some coffee the wrong way and it sounded hoarse, almost like Dean's voice.

"Not yet what?" Sam asked the question coming out of the bathroom not realizing that Angela was the one talking. At least he had a towel around his waist but that didn't stop the full blown blush of embarrassment growing on his face as he snatched up his clothes and glared at Dean before running back in and slamming the door.

Angela was trying to cough and clear her throat from the scorching hot coffee that had a bit of a sour taste to it. She didn't see Sam come out nor when he scrambled back into the bathroom as she was concentrating on trying to breathe. Dean wasn't helping any as he merely watched her without helping and grinning like a mad man at Sam. When she finally got the last of it out, she said, "Well, I never thought that coffee could stay that hot." She didn't let on that she had tasted the salt, preferring to leave Dean wondering.

Dean, while disappointed that he hadn't gotten much of a reaction from Angela over the coffee, was much amused at the embarrassment Sam went through. Sam was always a girl in situations like these. Still it was something to be proud of, an unintentional byproduct prank. He was going to pay for it later from Sam and possibly from Angela but he could enjoy the moment and did so by starting in on his third doughnut.

It was ten minutes later that Sam came out. He said nothing about earlier and was relieved when Angela didn't say anything about it. In fact she was engrossed in the paper reading an article. She barely acknowledged him at all and just sat there staring at it. He nervously took the free cup of coffee and looked at it to make sure it hadn't been tampered with before taking a drink. He looked at the Angela statue and asked, "Find anything?"

There was no response and Sam looked at Dean who merely shrugged his shoulders. Sam looked at her just sitting there staring at the paper. He contemplated giving a shoulder poke but the memory of her grabbing his wrist at the West Point case stopped it. True she had a controlled grip but why risk it? Sam motioned to the newspaper at Dean indicating he was to pull it out. Dean protested silently and Sam through a look at him. Their silent arguing was interrupted by, "I think I may have found something."

Both brothers turned to look at Angela who was looking at them wondering what the heck they were doing. Sam was the first to speak, "Uh what did you find?"

Angela flipped the paper over and tapped an article. She explained, "A really nasty death occurred in Grant, Nebraska. Mutilated body and authorities suspect satanic ritual. Another person, a Gideon Tolbert was attacked and like the other, he showed signs of mutilation due to satanic ritual. He died at the hospital due to severe blood loss."

"Satanic ritual? What are we talking about, witches?" Dean asked the question as he took another drink of his coffee.

"Could be a cult," Sam offered as he peered into the box of doughnuts and picked one.

"Both victims had some sort of little bag on them. What was in it, the authorities are not saying," Angela added after glancing at the paper again.

"Hex bags," Dean said, "Damn I hate witches."

"You and me both," Angela replied, "At least the ones that create hell on earth."

"There's such a thing as a good witch?" Sam asked with a slight smirk. The witches he had encountered before leaving for Stanford were anything but good. He could understand why Dean would say he hated them. The idea of a witch being good was laughable.

"You'd be surprised," Angela replied. "There are people who practice magic and don't inflict harm. In fact their credo is: Do as ye will but ye shall harm no one. It is the basic premise for all witches who follow this. All covens that follow this are called Wiccans."

"Well thanks for the history lesson Angie," Dean stood up to stretch and go pack, "I guess we best better check it out."

Angela gave slight tolerant smile as she stood up and went to the door. After she left Sam started in on his brother, "Dude seriously why didn't you say she was in here?"

"Not my fault you decided to come out in nearly your birthday suit."

"Dean."

"Quit your whining Samantha, she didn't even see you. She was coughing trying to breathe. Had a sour cup of coffee." Dean smiled at his last statement to indicate that he was the one that put the salt in the coffee.

Sam looked incredulously at Dean, "You didn't?"

"Yeah but embarrassing you was a bonus." Dean turned to finish his packing.

"Dean you're going to bite off more than you can chew with this. If you think the war paint was bad… Dean this crap between just us always escalates, with Angela…"

"Relax Sammy. It'll be fun. Besides I have a plan to pull a big one and you are going to help me," Dean pointed at Sam to emphasize his point.

"No way Dean. Leave me out of it." Sam had been putting away his things when he heard Dean propose a prank on Angela. He wanted to get back at Angela but Dean's idea of payback was not the way to go.

"Sam, she got you too with the boot polish. Besides she did suggest we tag team on this."

"Did you ever think about why she suggested that?"

"Yeah because obviously one on one won't work. With her on patrol mode since that crap with Gordon, she could see us coming a mile away. Besides I think she likes you." Dean gave a waggle of his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Sam frowned, "What? Dean she only talks to me because I don't try to challenge her to a game of insults every time I open my mouth."

"Hey," Dean paused and looked at Sam, "She challenged me first back on our first gig. Besides we have our talks. You just seem to grab her attention more."

Sam shook his head as he finished stuffing his duffle and zippered it up. He slung it on his shoulder and went to load up the car. He paused by the door and said, "We just talk but she's more like you Dean and if you want to do a prank on her, be my guest but leave me out of it."

"Oh you'll help me Sam or I swear I'll hide your laptop in the last place you'll think of and I'll have a picture to remember the day when you actually do find it," Dean replied as he advanced towards Sam in his most threatening posture that clearly said 'I am the oldest and you'll do what I say.' He stared up at his freakishly huge brother and dared him silently to challenge his authority.

Sam was caught between a rock and a hard place now. As much as he wanted to tease and get back at Angela, he didn't want to do it if it was going to result in someone getting hurt. Yet when Dean got into that posture, it reminded Sam of when their father gave an order that must be obeyed or they would suffer the consequences. Even though he was taller than Dean, Sam knew that his brother could hand his ass to him and it never failed to surprise Sam that he got the same feeling he did as a kid when facing his father. He gave an annoyed look at Dean and said, "Alright I'll do it."

Dean grinned and gave his brother a slap on the shoulder, "That's my Sammy."

"Just try not to get your head ripped off by her. She has a good grip," Sam warned.

"No worries Sam."

Sam sighed as he walked out to the Impala taking the keys with him. He found that Angela was already there leaning against the car with her own duffle at her feet. She was reading the article again but with less intensity as she had before. She folded it the minute she saw Sam and tucked it under her arm. "So Dean being a slowpoke again?"

Sam immediately felt guilty that he was involved in a plot to pull a prank. "Uh yeah."

Angela frowned slightly, "Something wrong Sam or is this one of those things between brothers?"

Sam gave a slight frown. She had told him before that she wouldn't come between him and Dean. After she joined them, she had made that clear to them. So far she stuck to her end of the bargain. If he said yes, she would give a nod and not say anything more. If he said no, then she would ask if there was anything she could do. He had seen her do the same thing with Dean and those were interesting conversations in of themselves. If the truth be told, Sam appreciated it but it was a little weird that she be told what problem was which. It was something to work on. He replied, "Nothing just something that…"

"It's okay. I probably don't want to know," Angela replied smiling. She then turned to yell at Dean, "Hey Slowpoke, we're burning daylight!"

"Bite me Angie!"

She laughed, "I could but I bet you wouldn't taste very good."

"I'll stake you first," Dean replied coming out of the room with a smirk on his face.

"If you weren't so slow," and Angela grinned saucily at Dean. She gave a look that clearly said that whatever Dean had in his arsenal, she had better. She slung her bag in the trunk and got in the car while saying the rude rhymes, "Taurus is his name and sensitivity is his game. A blessing it would be of carnal lust and pleasurability. Save the spirit and the mind by quenching with sexual pantomime. Up the place called Uranus lives the masculinity of Aquarius."

The look upon the brother's faces was priceless. Sam handed the keys to Dean and got in. Dean gave an 'oh well' look to no one in particular and got in. He had never heard Angela say anything so… dirty before. It actually amused him and gave another point of approval in his book. It would only make his revenge prank all the more sweeter.

* * *

><p>Alex wiped the sweat from his brow as waited for his turn to do the drill through the ropes. It had been a couple of days since he brought the forms to his parents. At first they were reluctant but in the end they decided to let him have some fun. He knew it was a break from his usual routine of joining one of the nondescript clubs at school to give him something to do besides homework. He brought back the forms and Coach told him to report to the field that afternoon. He ran through the drills thankful that Nebi had drilled him in endurance.<p>

"Hey midget, aren't you a little small to be running the ropes?"

Alex gave a hard stare to Tercelli as he got set putting on his helmet. He then focused on the course and when Coach blew the whistle, he took off, seeing nothing but the course. It was cakewalk since Nebi ran him through drills on his weekends. He finished in record time and had the coach looking at his clock with a wide eyed look. He glanced at the other players who were eyeing him nervously except Tercelli and his small gang. Alex didn't care. He was there to make a point.

"Davidson, I want you to try a long run."

Alex diverted his gaze to the coach, "No prob Coach." He trotted to the starting position and looked back. He wasn't thrilled that Tercelli was the QB but as his dad said, you sometimes had to make due with disagreeable types. _Well, time to see if you're right Pops._ Alex looked at Tercelli and gave him the eye that said he was ready to go. As soon as Tercelli gave the finger point, he crouched in a sprint position. The ball was thrown and he took off running.

Tercelli decided to do the Hail Mary pass… well his version of the pass. No player could make it on time to catch it and he wanted to make the midget get it rough. The kid was a walk on scrub anyway. He threw the ball and watched as the midget ran with his eye on the ball.

Alex ran keeping his eye on the ball. He saw that it was a Hail Mary pass and sprinted forward. It looked like he almost wasn't going to catch it but at the last minute, he sprinted forward and caught the ball in the end zone. He slowed down and rounded around to avoid hitting anything and held the ball. He jogged back towards the team and threw the ball at Tercelli who caught it looking like a fish gulping for air. Alex asked, "Good enough Coach?"

"Yeah. That's good."

The rest of the practice proceeded going over plays set for the game Friday. Alex felt that he must have gotten pummeled more than the other players even though Coach had him out as running back. Half of the plays weren't even directed at him. Still he bore with it and it seemed that Coach was letting it happen. Alex felt that this was the team's way of initiating him or letting him know exactly his position on the team and that was as a walk on scrub. Hardly his fault since he moved here after the season started. It also didn't help that most of those players were Tercelli's friends.

This time Alex got the ball and was running the play when he was tackled from behind and hard. It felt like something punched him under his ribs. It was exactly what happened and it hurt like hell. Alex gave a hiss of air as he got up with the ball. He gave a slight toss back to Tercelli and put a hand on his side and walked it off.

"Aww, did the midget get hurt?"

Alex looked at Tercelli and replied, "Perks of being a running back."

Tercelli got in his face, "You're not the running back and you'll never be the running back. You're nothing more than a walk on scrub."

"Then I'm a lucky one," Alex retorted.

Tercelli looked ready to punch him when the coach called for them to hit the showers. Tercelli held up his finger and said, "You better watch your back midget. You're biting off more than you can chew."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Alex replied as Tercelli and his crew shoved past him. He waited and went in last. He took off the helmet and jogged towards the locker room. Glancing over at the bleachers, he spotted Kelly and Mason watching and wondered if they had been watching the whole time. A look at Kelly's face told him that they had.

Alex gave a slight wave and continued on towards the locker rooms. He hid from the other players, sneaking into the showers. Once inside and alone, he checked where he had been tackled, while letting the hot water pour over him. He noticed a large purple welt starting to form just under his ribs. He gave a slight shake of his head knowing that if his parents saw that, they would demand if he had been fighting and then give the lecture on the importance of not fighting. Of course now that he was playing football, it would take another turn and a 'discussion' on whether or not he should continue.

It was always the same. His parents freaked out if he got anything more serious than a scratch and that was when he went through drills with Nebi. Alex knew that he would have to explain if they found out so the best thing was for them not to find out. That meant he had to make light of it in front of Kelly and Mason or ask them not to say anything. He heard a crash and saw that the last of the team were leaving. He had to hurry if he didn't want to get locked in.

He found Kelly and Mason waiting outside the locker rooms when he came out. "Hey guys," he said.

"Man, Alex you are fast. How did you do that?" Mason was beside himself.

"Friend of my parents taught me endurance training and I just kept up with it. Plus he and my dad used to toss the old pigskin around." Alex slung his backpack across one shoulder and took his place in between his friends.

"Still the look on Tercelli's face when you caught his Hail Mary pass was priceless. You think Coach is going to have you play on Friday?" Mason was practically bouncing on his feet.

"No idea Mas," Alex replied as they arrived at their bikes. He unlocked his and put the chain on its customary place around the seat.

"They sure like to beat up on you," Kelly finally spoke quietly.

"It's nothing Kel. I kind of expected a bit of hard lining since I'm the new guy," Alex replied as he walked his bike out of the rack.

They were crossing through the parking lot when they heard Tercelli say, "That's right midget and you'll never play." Tercelli had his head sticking out of his truck.

"Coach's decision Tercelli," Alex replied as he straddled his bike.

Tercelli decided to have some fun. He looked at his friends and they grinned. He edged his truck close enough to bump Alex's bike. He said, "My team midget. You think you can just waltz in and be a star?"

"Quit it Tercelli," Alex replied as he felt the bump. He looked at Mason and Kelly and said to them, "Come on. Let's go."

They were first out so their rear tire wasn't hit by the bumper of the truck. Alex's back tire was hit hard enough though to send him out of the parking lot but he didn't have perfect balance and fell in the driveway. His legs were tangled in the bike and he had twisted his ankle. He heard Kelly shouting at him but what had his attention was the fact that Tercelli was gunning his engine to run him down. He struggled to get free of his bike but his ankle was painful as he tried struggling. He heard the gears shift and the truck came careening towards him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And here we go with the prank war in the background. And Dean recruited poor Sam into it! Oh te noes! Now a truck is careening towards young Alex!

Will someone save the boy or will he get out on his own? Tune in next to the next chapter of The Order of Melchizedek...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was late afternoon by the time the Impala pulled into Grant, Nebraska and it was too late to inquire about the victims. There was nothing much to do except grab a meal and do research and clean weapons. Angela decided against bar food since Dean spotted a bar. "No way Dean. We had bar food twice this week already."

"Come on Angie. I thought you liked food full of fat," Dean teased implying her weakness for food that was chuck loaded with carbohydrates.

"I can't live off of pretzels."

"Dean just find us a diner," Sam added.

"Right I forgot about your salad fetish. You're such a girl Sam."

"Eat me."

The banter continued on until they passed by the local high school. It was Angela who spotted potential trouble between three kids on bikes and a pickup truck. She tapped Dean on the shoulder and said, "Pull over Dean. There might be some trouble." She pointed in the direction of the kids.

Sam followed her finger and saw the kids. He also heard the engine of the truck roar. "Dean stop."

Dean barely stopped before Sam was out of the car. Dean nearly swore at Sam's bad habit of jumping out of the Impala while it was still moving but he saw the truck coming towards a kid that had fallen off his bike and his brother was moving towards the kid. He jumped out of the car and yelled, "Sam!"

* * *

><p>Alex was trying to get out from under his bike but he was stuck. Tercelli's truck was getting closer and it was clear that he wasn't going to stop. He was suddenly very scared. Then out of nowhere this tall guy appeared and grabbed him. He felt the bike slide off him and he thought there might be scratches on him and his ankle hurt like a bitch. He was grasped hard in the tall guy's grip when they landed on the sidewalk out of harm's way. Alex could see a woman with tawny eyes pushing back Kelly and Mason while Tercelli ran over his bike, effectively ruining it. A third person, a guy shorter than the tall one called out the name 'Sam' just as the tall guy snatched him out from being run over. Alex watched as Tercelli raced out of the parking lot, he and his friends laughing. The tall guy asked, "You okay kid?"<p>

Alex looked at the tall guy and nodded, "Yeah but I twisted my ankle. There goes my plan."

Kelly came up and leaned her bike against the fence and started asking, "Alex, are you okay?" She clearly was scared and worried and hung on Alex as if he were the last lifeboat on a ship.

Alex replied, "I'm fine Kel thanks to this guy." He gestured to the tall guy who was being helped up by the woman who watched over Kelly and Mason. He tried to stand up but his ankle had him teeter to lean on the fence. The woman immediately caught him and said, "Easy there kid. Let me take a look." She had him sit and she went over the injured ankle.

Meanwhile the other guy came up and started in on the tall guy, "What were you thinking Sam?"

"Dean the kid could've gotten ran over," the tall guy named Sam was saying.

The other guy named Dean was scowling at Sam and the woman seemed to be ignoring them while smiling. Alex watched her peer at his ankle. She had removed his shoe and it hadn't hurt at all. He asked, "What's so funny?"

She replied, "Nothing except those two."

"You find them arguing funny?" Alex was incredulous at the whole thing.

"If you've traveled with them as long as I have you would," the woman replied looking up at Alex. She then peered back down at the ankle which she had wrapped, "Well you got a nasty twist but it should be okay. No bike riding for a while."

"And I'm guessing no football either?" Alex asked.

"Not if they have special teams for hobbling players," she replied smiling.

Alex looked at Kelly who was laughing. He gave a mock scowl, "Very funny Kel. Now the plan will never work."

"It's only a couple of weeks. I think Coach will understand," Kelly replied. "Besides he can't throw you off for something you didn't do."

"I'm not a snitch Kel," Alex replied not caring if the woman was listening to the whole thing. "The only thing I'm worried about is what Mom and Pops will say about my bike." Alex looked at his mangled bike.

By this time the two guys were finished with whatever discussion they were having and the one called Dean asked, "Everything okay Angie?"

The woman replied gave a slight roll of her eyes with a smile and replied, "Yeah just a sprain and from the looks of it, a ride home."

Alex knew he shouldn't accept a ride and made a slight protest, "You can just call my parents. They can pick me up," and the three of the adults looked at him.

* * *

><p>Angela's instincts kicked in when the boy teetered from his attempt to get up. Since hooking up with the Winchesters, she had become the de facto patch up person. That was Dean's idea when he had a nasty deep cut on his forearm from a pretty nasty salt and burn. He claimed that he had never had a cut that deep cleaned and stitched so fast and with minimal pain. Now she was using that as she checked the boy's ankle while giving half an ear to Sam and Dean's argument over recklessness. She was amused by the kid's worry about what his parents were going to say over the bike.<p>

When Dean asked her if everything was okay, she decided to drop the hint that they should take the kid home. Of course the kid said to call his parents. At least Sam picked up on the hint, "Dean, it's the least we can do."

"What about the bike Sam?"

"What about the trunk?" Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"Sam," Dean gave a slight eye movement.

Sam returned the look with a silent one of his own unaware that the kid was looking at the pair of them with a curious expression at their silent mode of communication. Angela let Sam and Dean work this out since it was technically Dean's car. Finally Dean said, "Angie," and motioned to the kid while he and Sam went to get the bike.

Angela turned to the kid and said, "It's no problem with the ride. Come on," and she held out her hand to give him a hand up. When the kid hesitated she smiled and said, "Hey if you want me to embarrass you by picking you up like a sack of potatoes, be my guest. I personally would find it amusing."

Then the kid held out his hand and Angela grasped it. She then introduced herself, "Angela and the two over there are Dean and Sam," pointing at each brother respectively.

"Alex and this is Kelly and that's Mason. Thanks for helping me out."

* * *

><p>Alex looked out the rear window of the Impala at his house. He was nervous about what his parents were going to say about his ankle and the bike. More likely they will freak out over the fact that he nearly got ran over and twisted his ankle and that would bring in Nebi who would insist on going to the cops and then that would make life hell at school since shit like this in small towns traveled fast.<p>

Angela had sat next to the boy in the car and noticed his apprehension. She looked at the two story house as if to inspect it. She then said, "Well looks pretty well kept."

Alex appreciated the attempt, "It's great. Biggest one we've lived in yet." He looked at the house and saw the front door open. "Well time to face the firing squad." He opened the door and saw the look on his parents faces as they looked at where Sam and Dean were unloading his bike. _Great._ At least Kelly and Mason were there having taken the shortcut to the house.

Rachel had seen the black car pull up in front of the house and peered out of the window for a closer look. She recognized Alex's tousled hair immediately as he looked towards the house and sensed that something had happened at school. She called to her husband and went to open the door. As she went outside she saw two young men pulling a mangled bike out of the trunk of the car and a woman giving a hand to Alex out of the car. She tried not to panic since she saw that Alex's friends Kelly and Mason were there as well.

Rachel walked up to the woman being a support for her son since she noticed the strapping on his ankle and the shoe being held in his free hand. She glanced at the woman who was concerned with making sure that her son was steady on his feet and not in any pain. That was a plus in her book. She asked, "What happened, Alex?"

Alex was surprised that his mom was being calm about this. Then again he was in the presence of company and his parents were always careful about how they presented themselves. However that didn't extend to concern over injuries. He answered, "Just had an accident Mom and these people helped me out."

Kelly had pulled up to make sure that Alex was okay and heard his answer. She gave a slight elbow to him to signal him to tell the truth. She heard the woman called Angela give a slight chuckle at the stiffening Alex did. Kelly looked up at Mrs. Davidson and said, "They were most helpful Mrs. Davidson."

By that time Gideon had come out and was helping Sam and Dean with the bike. He said, "Looks like it was more than a little accident."

Alex grimaced and thought he was going to have to explain right then and there but Angela said, "Perhaps if we go inside, we can explain without anyone eavesdropping."

Alex was surprised when his parents agreed. He glanced at the three adults that had helped him and wondered if they had some sort of secret power or something. He wasn't going to complain so he went with it as he hobbled inside the house with help from Angela. He directed Angela to the living room since that had the most room and good enough for the public execution. He watched as Angela pulled out an ice pack and activated it and placed it on his ankle. She was followed by his mom who was trying to pester Kelly and Mason about what happened and then his dad and Sam and Dean.

Rachel asked, "Anyone want something to drink?"

"You got a beer?"

"Dean."

Dean glanced over at Sam to find him giving the look. He smiled and amended, "Whatever you have is fine."

Rachel nodded and asked the others. Satisfied that she had everyone's choice, she went to the kitchen and got the drinks. When she returned, her husband was talking to their guests, asking them questions. When she came back she was the first to ask, "So will one of you tell me what happened?"

There was no easy way to say it and everyone involved was stumped at how to answer. It fell upon Angela to answer the question. She caught Sam's eye and she gave a slight turn of her head. She wasn't going to use her powers unless it became necessary. She looked at Alex's mother and said, "Well Mrs. Davidson, my friends and I were driving past the school when we saw three kids looking like they were getting pushed around by some other kids. Turns out it was these three. They were being pushed around by kids in a truck."

Rachel listened to the woman and could tell that she was trying to not get her into a panic. She was able to infer that the kids in the truck tried to use their truck to push the kids around. She asked, "Did they try to run Alex over?"

Dean had been content to let Angela tell the story. However he realized that the kid's mom was the kind to question everyone there if they didn't speak up. He could tell by the way the kid squirmed as if dreading being called upon. He said, "It looked like that. My brother Sam pulled him out and the truck ran over the bike."

"Do you know who?" Gideon asked.

"Not snitching Dad," Alex said.

"Alex they tried to kill you," Rachel replied trying to make Alex see the seriousness of the situation.

"And it will get around school that I snitched. Nobody likes a snitch," Alex replied. "I don't want have another label. People already think me to be a freak." He hadn't meant to sound whiney like he was nine again but he wanted his parents to understand.

Angela saw that there were some serious issues that needed to be worked out between parents and son and gave a side kick to Dean who was closest and said, "Well I guess we should be going." She fished out a scrap of paper and scribbled her cell number on it. "If you need us to make a statement, just call that number." She handed it to the boy's mother and for a split second, that peculiar sensation overcame her.

_Angela was standing in the living room of that house. The boy's mother was standing in front of her wearing the white priestly robes. Behind her were other people dressed in the same robes. The boy's mother was looking at her with a look of sadness and acceptance._

_ The boy's father stood dressed in what appeared to knight chainmail and looked equally sad and accepting. On his hip was a sword, one from one of those from the medieval ages. He had his hand on the boy's mother's shoulder. She was saying something. Angela focused._

_ "For the sake of our sister we accept this duty." The boy's mother then held out her arms towards Angela. Angela had no idea what she was doing but she was handing over a small bundle. Glancing down she saw it was a baby boy wrapped in a blanket. _

_ She handed the baby over with care and she could hear her voice saying, "Then he shall be placed with you. Care for him and watch out for him."_

_ "My blade shall defend him," the boy's father said as he put a gauntleted fist over his heart to seal the oath. "The line of Melchizedek shall be preserved."_

_ By this time the boy's mother was holding the baby and cuddling him. Angela could see the love in the woman's eyes. There was a feeling of content as she watched and then she acknowledged the man's oath. She said, "As you swore to the order and is that of your name. Guard him well. The House of Gold must be protected. If need to be call upon our brothers in the other orders."_

_ Angela strained to hear the reply but the vision clouded and…_

Angela was back in the living room and the boy's mother was looking at her peculiarly. She smiled and said, "Like I said, if you need us to make a statement or something, just give a call." She then gave a slight shake of her head at Sam and Dean and they followed her.

Rachel watched the woman, that had given her the number with a strange expression on her face while Gideon saw them out and thanked them again for their assistance. There was something off about that woman and she had seen that expression before. Nila got them when she had her visions. Could this woman be one of them? She diverted her attention to her son and got him situated while asking Kelly and Mason if they were okay.

"We're good Mrs. Davidson. That lady was quick in pushing us back and out of the way," Kelly replied as she sipped the milk in her glass. She looked at Alex and begged him to tell the whole truth but he wasn't going to budge on that. She knew that Mason would follow Alex's lead so there was no help there.

"Yeah it was like she flew. One leap she was out of that classic Impala and in front of us. The giant with her was just as fast. It was awesome," Mason added. "It was like they had superpowers or something."

"They were probably cops or something," Alex said. "Those guys train to be fast."

Rachel gave a slight smile as she cleaned up while listening to the chatter. Her husband came back and she gave a slight nod. This had to be investigated.

* * *

><p>Liam went through his usual duties through the main archives of the brotherhood. His job was to keep the records of each meeting in order. It was not a glamorous position but it was necessary. The rumors had to be confirmed to true or not. He had close access to the records but there was nothing to indicate that anything was out of place.<p>

However Liam was known for his gut instinct. He did manage to ingratiate himself with some of the brothers and found that there were quite a few who had nothing to do what he was looking for. In fact some vaguely voiced opposition to the master of the lodge. He finished going through the ledger he had pulled when he came across the paper that advertised Tolbert's death.

It had bothered Liam that Tolbert had been singled out. Then again Tolbert had said that he found something that would help Liam in his case. When the news broke that Tolbert had been found death and the victim of a satanic ritual, Liam had been put on alert. It was obvious that those who were suspected of treachery were either becoming bold or they knew someone was watching. That was cause for alarm. It didn't help that a first degree brother had been killed before Tolbert in a similar manner.

Liam closed the ledger he had been working on and went to put it back on the shelf. When he approached the shelf to put it back, he found that the heavy folders that had been propped up had fallen on their sides. Liam sighed as he put the ledger down and tried to fix the folders before it became a big mess. He was shuffling the folders when his knuckles brushed the back of the shelf. The sound had him pause.

It was not the sound of knuckles knocking on solid wood. Liam gave a slight knock and heard the hollow sound. Frowning, he pressed against the back of the shelf and ran his fingers along it. He found the edges and a small hole. It was big enough for his finger to fit through. He put his finger in the hole and tugged. He didn't flinch when the board pried away to reveal some papers. They appeared to be very old.

The papers were vellum or probably papyrus. Either way they were very old. Carefully Liam removed them while checking to make sure no one was in the archives with him. He opened one and laid it on the table he had been working on. It was a rather old painting of an image. It had some Egyptian influence but there were other regions. The painting showed the image of a temple and in the background looked like the sphinx and standing in front of it was a priest holding a staff with the brazen serpent of healing on it. There was also the image of what could possibly be a king and it was enveloped in light.

Liam had never seen anything like it. The image was breathtaking and seemed to encompass multiple cultures from the Middle East. What caught his eye was the scroll writing on the bottom under the image. Liam couldn't make out what it was but he could surmise that it was important and that it explained about the image. He knew he couldn't take it out of the lodge since it would more likely be discovered and he was one of the few people allowed access here. Liam fished out his cell phone and took a picture of it.

A noise grabbed Liam's attention and he quickly picked up the image and folded it back as it was and put it back in the slot. He sealed the hiding spot and shoved the folders how they were supposed to be. He just finished putting the ledger he had been working in back on the shelf when a boy came running by and poked his head in. The boy stopped and poked his head in and asked, "Is my dad around?"

Liam knew the boy well. He was in line to be recruited and sworn in when he was old enough. He knew the boy's father and wondered if the boy knew as much as the father did. He didn't want to blow his cover though and replied, "I believe he is in the office."

"Thanks Liam," and the boy ran out of the archives.

Liam breathed a sigh of relief that it was the boy but he couldn't afford to be careless. With the way things were going, it seemed that anyone could be accused. It made him almost dread the upcoming gathering of the third degree. Still he had a job to do and he gathered his things and prepared to leave for the night.

As Liam was going by the study, he heard voices. Making sure no one was around to catch him, he approached the semi open door to eavesdrop. One was the boy's father and the boy was there as well. The father was speaking, "You tried to run the brat over? How stupid can you be?"

"I was just trying to scare him. Besides some gigantor of a guy pulled him out. I just mangled his bike," the boy replied.

"If you had killed him we would be in trouble. We need a living member of the line since only they can get what we need. I can't believe you almost screwed up nearly seven years of hard work."

"Sorry."

"It's bad enough that the brat has the order surrounding him and it took us so long to locate them within the brotherhood." Then the father gave a sigh. He then turned to a third member in the study, "Taylor is Hardman one of them?"

"I don't know but I have my suspicions and it would make sense to have one in the school with him."

The father seemed to think for a moment. Liam held his breath as he listened. Then it came, "Shadow him and teach him a lesson."

Liam didn't wait for a confirmation but silently stole away. He had to find this Hardman and warn him. He could look through the database when he went in to work at the coroner's office in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sam and Dean to the rescue and an untimely vision may make the case more complicated than it should be. Now what will happen to Hardman? What is Alex's connection to all this? Find out next time on The Order of Melchizedek...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Angela kneeled to study the ground where the first murder had been found. She put a gloved hand to the ground to rub at a dark spot and studied it. She took a couple of sniffs and she could smell the scent of human blood as it permeated her olfactory senses. At least human blood didn't bother her that much anymore. She had gotten used to it riding around with the Winchesters and with the number of times they had gotten bumps and scrapes, not to mention her drawing blood when she bit Gordon, it was no small wonder she could stand to be around it.

Studying the ground, she recalled to her mind the crime scene photos that she had managed to get a hold of by hacking the system. She could see the images of the mutilated body as they had pulled up on the screen. They did look like someone had gone through the trouble of satanic ritual and the hex bags in the photos looked like it was witch activity. Angela was curious about what was in the bags and thought that they might be a clue as to the kind of witch they were dealing with. That was why Sam and Dean were at the police station doing the thing they did best. She said she wanted to get a study of the crime scenes.

The truth was, she was wondering if she could see what had happened if she touched something associated with the murders. This new talent she had was interesting and frightening at the same time. She had thought about it in her room until she grew too tired to think. It had started the second time she had nearly died since teaming up with the Winchesters and didn't know if it was coincidence, if there was a purpose to it or it was some random thing. It had popped up on various cases. One thing she didn't tell the brothers was that when Gordon had grabbed her to tie her up with Dean, she had seen him as a vamp going after Sam… and her. There were a lot of things she had to figure out first and she hoped they would understand when she was ready to come clean on it. She just needed time.

She continued to stare at the crime scene as she removed the gloves she had put on. Narrowing her eyes, she braced herself for any potential reaction that might occur. Tentatively she reached out with a hand to the dark spot she had been staring at for the last five minutes. She knew that spot was blood since she could smell it. She could smell blood from other creatures all around, even the putrid smell of garbage that had long been cleared away. She was like a living luminal for scents. Not waiting anymore, Angela pressed her hand firmly to the dark spot. There was a slight sensation but nothing like the other visions she had seen. The only thing she could get was Michael-Zadok and it had her puzzled.

_Time to go to the other scene_, Angela thought as she stood up. She dusted her hands and held the gloves in her hand so she could throw them away. At least she had the police reports on that case, well what was available. She hoped that Sam and Dean were having better luck finding out about Tolbert and examining his body. Sighing she turned towards the rental that she checked out that morning and got in.

Pulling out her cell, Angela dialed a number. When it picked up she said, "Dean, it's me. I got nothing at the water plant. What about you?"

_We're looking at the body now and we got a copy of the report._

"So we have something on those bags?"

_We might. We're waiting on the copies._

"Okay. I'm going to head to the second crime scene and take a look around. Meet me there if you can."

_No problem._

Angela clicked her phone shut to disconnect. She started the car and drove away to head to where the Tolbert body was found. She had her suspicions about the locations but she wasn't sure. At least the Winchesters had a more fruitful day. She turned onto the main street passing a nondescript car that had a man sitting in it appearing as if he were dozing but he was in fact watching every move.

* * *

><p>Dean hung up the phone and watched, trying not to be disgusted by the dead body on the slab. He glanced at Sam who was taking this much better than he was. Then again Sam was not really squeamish about blood and probably Dean shouldn't be either considering all the things they had seen. Still though poking around a dead man's innards was not the highlight of his day. He joined his brother to hear the last part about the guy having his chest slashed open and having his vital organs removed.<p>

"That was Angela?" Sam asked after the coroner finished his report and left the two for them to take a look.

"Yeah. She got bupkis on the first scene. She's heading to where they found this guy now. Said we would meet her there." Dean shuffled a bit uncomfortable at looking at the body. "So anything?"

"Well the coroner said that the body was mutilated. In fact the left breast was sliced open and the heart and vitals were taken." Sam read the report to Dean. "The body was found in an open field. No attempt made to cover it up."

"What about the hex bag Sam? Are we dealing with a… witch or not?" Dean made sure that the coroner wasn't listening or even in the room. He and Sam may have federal badges but that didn't mean that local law enforcement would leave them alone. Heck they were still on the run from the Feds themselves.

Sam replied in a whisper, "I don't think they are hex bags." He reached over and picked up the bag that had been on the body and opened it. Out fell a medallion with a peculiar symbol on it. "This is not something you would find in a hex bag I don't think. I don't even know what this is."

Dean peered at the medallion. It looked like a membership tag or something but even he was clueless. "If it's not a witch then what are we dealing with?" He frowned at the piece.

"No idea."

"I see you've taken an interest in the contents of that bag. We haven't released any information on it in case the killer comes forward to help out," the coroner replied coming back in with a folder. "Oh and here is the other case folder from that murder a week ago."

Sam took the folder and glanced over the notes. He then asked, "Is there any way that the two victims were related?"

Liam looked at the young man asking him the question. He knew that the young man was not really a federal agent nor was his partner. If he had to guess, these two boys were hunters. That meant that if they were here then that could bring some problems. So far it looked like that they were under the impression that witches were involved. Maybe that was good thing though it could just as likely be a bad thing. He debated on how much to tell the hunter without giving away anything related to his investigation. He replied, "Well the only thing besides the obvious mutilation is the fact that both victims were left in open areas and no attempt was made to hide the bodies. Oh and those bags." He watched the young man's reaction.

Sam took in the answer that the coroner gave him but something told him that there was more to this and this guy wasn't talking. He could push but that would likely get them in trouble with the local authorities and if they did a check, that could lead the real feds here. He glanced at Dean who was clearly looking uncomfortable being around the body and then at the coroner. At least they had copies of the reports. He replied, "I see. Well thank you for your time."

Liam watched as the two boys left his office with the files. He could tell that they were going to pursue this. At least they would come to their own conclusions. He waited until they had left to head to his computer. He had to look up this Hardman that the boy's father mentioned and try to warn him.

* * *

><p>Alex shuffled through the halls on the crutches that his parents secured for him. Not too many people asked him questions about it and the coach was understanding when he handed him the note and he explained that he had a nasty fall off his bike. So far he hadn't had any run ins with Tercelli and that made his day better to some degree. What was really on his mind were those three he met yesterday.<p>

He sat through English barely paying attention to the discussion on _Henry V_ and thought about it. The two guys he assumed were brothers given that they seemed to know what the other was thinking. He had seen the silent talking they did between a pair of twins he knew from his last school. The big guy called Sam seemed to be the one that gave the benefit of the doubt while the other called Dean was more cautious. The woman Angela was something else.

From the moment he met her, he could tell that she was different from the two guys she was traveling with. She looked human but there was something else about her. He didn't fail to notice how his mother had looked at her after she gave her the scrap of paper with her cell number. He also didn't fail to notice that he felt a strange sensation emanate from her. She had also gotten this determined look but it was so brief that no one noticed it except maybe his parents. He didn't understand it but it occupied his thoughts.

"Alex," Kelly whispered before poking him with her pencil.

Alex snapped out of his daydream when he felt Kelly's pencil poke him in the back with her pencil. He looked up to find Ms. Finney staring at him with that pointed stare that made him feel like he had spoken out loud in a library and he was getting a scolding by the elderly librarian. He sat up straight in his seat and bore her lecture about rejoining the class. It was a good thing he had read the play before and he had memorized parts of it so he knew what to say when Ms. Finney repeated her question.

"Smooth move, incurring the wrath of Finney," Kelly said after they were let out of class.

Alex swung his crutches as he walked towards the cafeteria. He replied, "Sorry Kel. Just thinking about yesterday."

"I still think you should have told the truth," Kelly replied. "Those people lied for you. You should have told your parents the truth."

"Kel we've been through this. I'm not a snitch." Alex stopped and looked at Kelly. He knew she was concerned and maybe he should be too. Yet he was not afraid of Tercelli. He could take him out in a fair fight. The whole thing with the truck was not a fair fight and he was more offended by that than the fact that Tercelli tried to kill him. He gave a slight smile, "Besides I have a feeling Tercelli will get it back on him tenfold."

"You aren't planning anything?" Kelly never thought Alex to be the vengeful type. She didn't want him to get into any trouble.

"Nah. I don't fight unless it is to defend myself." Alex smiled and gave a bump to Kelly's chin with his hand before gripping his crutches and continuing towards the cafeteria. He hobbled to the line where Mason was waiting. "Hey Mas."

Kelly followed, "Hi Mason." She had blushed when Alex touched her face and waited until she was a few steps behind him before starting towards the cafeteria. She was content to let Mason chatter with Alex while she carried hers and Alex's tray.

They were seated when Mason brought up the three visitors to Alex's house. "You find out anything more about those three guys?"

"No but I want to," Alex replied. "Since I have the car and I can't play football for a while, I was thinking of trying to find them." He then had a sudden idea, "Hey you both want to come?"

"Cool," Mason replied. It was the first time that anyone paid attention to him in school. Alex was genuine in his kindness and Mason was willing to stand by him in anything. He looked over at Kelly who was starting to get worried. He had known Kelly since they were in first grade and she was always a worrywart but never this bad. She had been ignored too and Alex was the first person besides him to pay attention to her. Now she was very quiet and he wondered if Alex said anything to her. He asked, "Kelly?"

Kelly had been listening and she had a list of objections ready to give but she knew that Alex wouldn't listen. He was determined to track those three people down. She had been watching him during Finney's class and saw that he had been thinking about what happened and those strange people he had met. She then said, "Well I'll go if only to keep the two of you out of trouble."

Alex grinned. He had been worried that she wouldn't want to go. He replied, "Okay so you guys meet me after school?"

* * *

><p>Angela looked at her watch to check the time as she inspected the second crime scene. The boys were on their way but at least she could get any of her visions out of the way before they arrived. She kneeled down and used a pencil to stir up anything to get a look. Again she wore gloves as she walked around and inspected the site.<p>

It was strange that the first body was found near a water plant and the second was found out here in an empty field. Angela had a suspicion that there was some connection but she couldn't put it together at the moment. She toed the dirt gently to look for clues, reluctant to touch the ground where the blood had been spilt. As much as she wanted to test this ability, she was cautious and she still relied on investigative methods that were tried and true.

She scoped the area poking around until something caught her eye. She kneeled down and used the tip of a pen to sift through the dirt, much like when she was in the landmines of the 'Killing Fields' as she called them. That was unpleasant since she had to lead a bunch of scared people that were ready to bolt at the first sign of trouble and they had to move turtle's pace through the field. It still bothered her that she had lost one person who panicked, stepped on a mine and blew a hole in her leg. Sighing she brushed the memory aside and continued to prod at the object until it was in view.

From the view she had, it looked like a medallion. Using her pen she edged it towards her until she could reach out with her hand and grab it. Tentatively she picked it up and was somewhat relieved that she didn't get that weird sensation and saw something. It was another interesting piece to the puzzle. Perhaps it was only certain things she could touch accompanied by a feeling that compelled her to touch it? It was a possibility. The other was that it was a random thing that triggered. There was no point to inspecting that now as she studied the medallion.

It was like the Egyptian cartouches but it was different. It was a strange symbol, like a coat of arms almost. Angela peered at it. It seemed more like it was membership medallion rather than a protective one. She did recognize one thing from it. She recognized the brazen serpent wrapped around a pole. She knew the modern version that was used at hospitals. Thing was she had no idea what group would have the brazen serpent. She toyed with the idea of calling Bobby Singer.

She had met the grizzled hunter when they passed through Sioux Falls. He called her an idjit and she called him an old fart and set Dean and Sam laughing up a storm. That was when Bobby gave them the head slaps and merely gave her a reluctant grin, indicating that he accepted her. He had impressed her with her collection of lore on just about everything. It wasn't the library at Roslyn but it would do in a pinch. She offered to supplement his collection and he said he would think about it and she left it at that. Studying the medallion, she wondered if the grizzled hunter might be able to find something. Reaching into her jacket pocket, she pulled out her cell phone took a picture and dialed a number.

_Hello?_

"Hey old fart, how's the chili cooking?" Angela grinned as she heard Bobby grizzle on his end.

_Hey it's an art form and it's filling. Now what do you want? And don't sass me._

Angela chuckled as she looked around while twirling the medallion in her fingers. She replied, "Bobby are you familiar with coat of arms and seals like cartouches?"

_What are you asking me for? Sounds like you know a bit yourself._

"I found something here and I only recognize one symbol on it."

_What is it?_

"I know it as the brazen serpent. The snake wound on the staff. It's similar to the staff of Hermes, that funny winged thing that is associated with doctors and hospitals."

_I know what the Staff of Hermes is. I ain't stupid. The brazen serpent is the symbol associated with the ancient alchemists and healers._

Angela tried hard not to laugh at the sarcasm that Bobby was displaying. She replied, "I know but I can't think of any group or person that would use it with other symbols. I'm drawing a blank. Do you have anything that could identify it?"

_You got a picture?_

"I'm sending it now," and Angela uploaded the photo and sent it to Bobby's cell phone. "Got it?"

_Got it. I'll take a look at it and see what I can come up with._

"Thanks Bobby. Let the boys know what you find out," Angela replied.

_I ain't your message service._

"No but you are the loveable grumpy librarian," Angela replied, chuckling as Bobby grizzled on the other end, muttering about a cheeky girl or something before hanging up. She laughed as she put her cell phone in her pocket when a noise distracted her attention.

Looking around, she saw five men surrounding a sixth that looked like he had been beaten. Glancing around, she could see that this field and area in general was very isolated even though it was wide open. She sighed and marched forward. She would help the guy out though the odds wouldn't be that good for either side. She put her hand in her coat pocket to feel around for anything that might help as a weapon. All she had was the medallion and that she put carefully in her pants pocket. She had her knife and a dagger was kept well hidden under her coat.

She really didn't want to attract attention but she was not one for letting someone get beat to death by bullies. She would help out and pray that the local cops didn't bust her for assault. Small towns usually protect their own and she didn't want to be on the side where she was accused for something like littering in front of the local mini mart. She marched forward formulated half a plan in her mind and hoped that it would work.

When she approached the group, two had managed to take a hold of the guy that they were beating on and were holding him up so that he faced the leader. She was still a fair distance away and they were too busy with him to pay any attention to her so she approached without them noticing. She could hear the leader speak and attuned her hearing towards the conversation. The leader was saying, "You're not playing by the rules Hardman. The order is supposed to work with the brotherhood."

The one being held, Hardman, was merely staring at the leader. Angela could hear the gasps for air and figured that he probably had the beatings laid on a little thick. She loped along to make her approach conform to an advantage should things get ugly. The leader was still talking and his tone was mocking the held man, "Perhaps he thinks he can shoulder the burden himself."

The others were laughing. The held man then muttered something. It was slurred so badly that even Angela couldn't hear what was being said. The leader asked, "What was that?"

"You are a disgrace to the brotherhood. You are supposed to protect the secrets… not exploit them."

The leader laughed and the rest of the group laughed. He then said, "For centuries your order has protected it, controlled the flow of the secrets. We just merely want our share of them. The ultimate gift granted and allowing us to achieve our objective of bringing the line back into public view."

"You seek it for power. We will not allow that," the captive retorted. He grunted when he received a punch to the stomach.

The leader and the group were laughing at their captive while he was struggling to breathe. Angela knew she should help him right about now. If she didn't, then the man would die and she didn't want that. She made her move when the leader said, "Since you won't give it up, you die. Kill him."

The knife was at the man's throat when Angela said, "Hey. I'm curious as to what manner of creature is so threatening that it takes six men to attack it." She stood in a relaxed posture that hid the readiness her muscles were in to spring. Her hand was in her pocket gripping whent she had as a weapon in her pocket.

The leader looked at her curiously, wondering where she had come from and said, "This ain't none of your business."

"That's where you're wrong," Angela replied, using her free hand to point at the leader to emphasize her point. "When someone is getting beaten for no apparent reason other than maybe being a geek, I take issue with that."

"I advise you to leave now before we have to ruin that pretty little face of yours."

Angela raised her brow at the leader while she assessed the condition of the injured man. He looked like he was able to fight. She could only hope that he would understand her intentions. She replied to the leader, "Not until you let him go."

"Ugh… leave…" The injured man looked at her and begged her with his eyes for her to leave.

Angela couldn't leave him. She looked at the leader and said, "This is the last warning. Let him go."

The leader gave a smug smile. "Don't say that I didn't warn you. Kill her. Kill them both."

The first of the men that started towards her dropped like he was nothing. A hard grey object landed near his head. The others started forward trying to swing their fists at her. Only one was left holding the man and even he was distracted by the fight.

Angela saw the movement and her hand was out of her pocket and she flung what she had been gripping. Cell phones were pretty hardy if you knew how to handle them. They also made pretty potent weapons. The first guy took it right between his eyes and he was down. The other three tried to hit her with wild swings that they called punches.

Angela gave a slight bounce as she backed into a defensive position. She used her forearms to block the strikes and when the opening came, she delivered a hard strike. She continued to fight until all that was left was the one holding the injured man. The leader had ran away during the fighting and Angela felt a slight disappointment that she wasn't going to be questioning him.

The goon holding the injured one didn't last long for the man had given him an elbow to the gut and sprang forward to freedom leaving Angela free to punch him. The goon ran away like a bloody coward as well as the other three. The one she clobbered with the cell phone didn't stir. One look and she knew that she had killed him. She let out a strangled breath as she turned to look at the injured man.

He was sitting on the ground trying to catch his breath when she walked up to him. She asked, "Are you all right?"

She didn't hear the response for something became lodged in her neck. She pulled it out to find that it was a clay dart, very old. She felt her vision blur and she became dizzy. The last thing she saw was the symbol on the dart before the world turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And the hits just keep on coming. Looks like our heroes didn't get away scot free. Alex and co. have a plan forming and the Winchesters are hanging around the coroner's office. What will happen to Angela now that she's unconscious? Find out next time on The Order of Melchizedek...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Alex hobbled over to the car that his parents allowed him to drive. Since it was his left ankle that had gotten twisted, it didn't affect his ability to drive and so his parents were willing to let him drive to school. It worked out even better when Kelly and Mason's parents agreed to let him drive all three of them to school.

Alex waited for Kelly and Mason while leaning on the car. He noticed Tercelli and his crew walking towards the truck and just leaned against it. Tercelli noticed him and called out, "Hey midget sorry you can't play Friday night."

Alex merely gave a hard stare at Tercelli and his crew while they laughed. His non response halted any other fun they might have had when he looked away to watch the doors for any sign of his friends. Mason came out first stating that Yanez kept them back for five minutes to finish his lecture on the history of the Greeks. "Kelly didn't come yet?"

Alex shook his head and looked at the door. "No. She hasn't come yet."

"Probably running late," Mason offered. "Sometimes when she's nervous, she takes a bathroom break."

Alex glanced at Mason with a slight frown as he processed what his friend was telling him. He knew that Kelly tried to keep the three of them out of trouble. Hearing from Mason that she sometimes got sick when he was nervous made him question whether or not it was a good idea to be looking for those guys from yesterday. He started toying with the idea of looking for her when she burst out of the building at top speed carrying something in a bag. She looked a bit out of breath as she came up to the car. Alex asked, "You okay Kel?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kelly panted out. "I just had to grab a few things." She opened the bag and showed them a pair of binoculars and walkie talkies.

"Kel where did you get this?" Mason asked in a surprised tone.

"From my locker," Kelly gave the answer in a matter of fact tone.

Alex chuckled, "Never thought you to carry stuff like this in your locker, Kel. This is great."

Kelly blushed a little under Alex's praise and replied, "I always had a fascination with law enforcement ever since we had the career fair before you came to the school. I kind of like the idea of doing the S.W.A.T. thing."

"Right. I remember when we played cops and robbers. I always had to be the robber," Mason replied teasing Kelly a bit. He earned a scowl from her as he laughed.

Alex said, "I still think it's cool. Come on. If we start from the center of town and work our way out and check the motels and stuff, I bet we could find them." He hobbled over to the driver side and got in the car after adjusting the crutches on the passenger side.

Kelly got in beside him and asked, "You plan on looking for them by looking for their car?"

"Yeap. There can't be that many 1967 black Chevy Impalas around town now," Alex replied.

"No but we should consider the possibility that they may have left town already," Mason replied as he got in.

"Well we can try," Alex replied as he started the engine. "Thing is, I got a feeling that they are still in town. There was something about them that was… I don't know…"

"Weird? Freaky?"

Alex turned to look at Mason who was shrugging his shoulders at the suggestions that he had made. How could he explain the feeling he got when he was around them? How could he explain that the woman acted strange right in front of them? They would listen to him but since they didn't catch it, they might find it weird and think he was crazy. He replied, "I just know."

Alex put the car in reverse and backed out of his spot. When he was clear he put the car in drive and drove towards the exit. Instead of turning the car in the direction of home, he turned towards the center of town. He passed by an SUV that had a driver wearing dark sunglasses. He didn't notice it when the driver waited until he passed to turn on his engine and follow him.

"So Alex, you have any idea why those three are here?" Mason looked out the windows keeping an eye out for the Impala. He noticed that Kelly was looking towards the right so he focused on the left. "You don't think they are feds maybe?"

"I don't know Mas," Alex replied. "Could be that they are investigating that murder."

"Why would feds investigate a cult killing? It's not like it was caused by a serial killer. I would think they would have put something out for the public," Kelly ventured as she scoured the streets for the black car. She felt bad that she had lied to her mom when she texted her that she, Mason and Alex were heading to the library in town to study. Yet she wanted to know more about them too. She didn't want to say anything but she thought the woman had acted a bit funny when she handed that piece of paper to Alex's mom. She suspected Alex may have seen it too and that was why he wanted to find them.

"Probably," Alex replied as he drove through the streets relying on Kelly and Mason's input to give him the right streets on the list of motels that he printed out during study hall hour.

It took two hours to scour the motels near the center of town. Now they drove through the streets, casting a wider net. Alex knew that his parents would worry if he didn't call in. He stopped the car to call them and let them know that they were still in the library. His mother grilled him with what they were doing and he answered using the cover story they developed during lunch. When his mother was satisfied he hung up and put the phone on its holder. He looked at his friends and said, "Well she's going to check with your parents. Hope they bought our cover story."

"My mom believes me when it involves schoolwork," Kelly replied as she munched on the wrap that she had bought at the diner.

"Same here," Mason replied. "If anything my mom would be suspicious of yours."

Alex chuckled as he turned the car down the street. He stopped at the light and waited for the signal change. Sudden something bumped the back of the car. Alex turned around to find a black SUV bumping him. In fact the SUV was trying to push them into the intersection. Thinking fast, Alex put the car in reverse and stepped on the gas. "Hang on."

Kelly looked behind them to see the SUV hitting the back of the car. It was instinct to scream, but she didn't. She looked at Alex who was trying to keep them from being pushed into the intersection. Looking at Mason she saw that he was trying not to panic himself. She looked at Alex as he concentrated on keeping his foot on the gas. "What is that guy doing?"

"I don't know," Alex replied. He glanced at the traffic signal. It had changed to green. He quickly flipped the car into drive and stepped on the gas. The car shot forward and Alex crossed the intersection. It looked like their search was coming to a close.

The SUV jerked forward when the car it was pushing shot forward. The SUV took up pursuit, keeping a close tail on the vehicle. It then shifted to the lane next to its quarry. The driver accelerated and jerked the wheel in a pit maneuver attempt on the car.

His orders were clear. He was to bring in the kids by any means necessary but alive. It would be difficult since they were in the car but if he could disable it, his men could grab them. He didn't flinch when the first attempt failed. The kid was good. He would try again. He increased his speed when the car increased its speed. To taunt the kids, he increased his speed and rammed them in the back.

He laughed as the car increased speed and got in a different lane. Amateur but amusing. He kept up easily. He attempted a second maneuver that had the car fishtail to the side. Almost again.

The second time he felt the pit maneuver, Alex felt the car fish tail. He corrected and accelerated. He knew he was breaking speeding laws and was surprised that he wasn't being chased by cops. Something was strange with this town. At least Kelly and Mason weren't freaking out. It gave him confidence to continue what he was doing.

Suddenly the car got hit with a pit maneuver again and this time the car skidded to the side. Kelly couldn't help but whimper in fear as she tried to hold on to the door handle. Mason was flung like a rag doll in the backseat despite the fact that he was wearing a seatbelt. When the car skidded, he was slammed to the side he was sitting on. He couldn't help was cry out in fear, "Alex do something!"

Alex was trying to keep control of the car and get out of the skid. He tried not to panic as the car skidded sideways until it came to a stop. The engine died and Alex tried to get the engine to turn over. A roar made him look up and he saw the black SUV coming towards them. He couldn't gauge the speed but he could guess that it wasn't going to be pleasant. He shouted, "Kel, Mas, try the doors!"

Kelly tried hers but the door wouldn't budge, "It's stuck Alex."

"Mine too," Mason replied, "And I can't undo my seatbelt!"

Alex looked around. The only thing he had were the crutches. "Kel, break the window." He then undid his seatbelt and ignoring the pain in his ankle, he twisted around to help Mason. He reached into his pocket where he kept the knife that Nebi told him to carry at all times. He flipped it open and tried to reach for the seatbelt. "Mas give me the belt."

Mason handed the belt to Alex surprised that he had a knife in his pocket. He handed the belt to his friend and peered over his shoulder. He saw the SUV getting closer. He said, "Alex he's coming!"

* * *

><p>Sam looked over the car. It was locked and the alarm was on. Sam peered in through the windows and found nothing unusual. The only thing in it was a cup of coffee that was probably cold and stale by now. The car was clean, squeaky clean but then again it was a rental. The only sign that Angela had been near the car were the footprints and the coffee. He walked over to where Dean was inspecting the actual crime scene and asked, "Find anything?"<p>

"Diddly squat. I have no idea why Angie would have thought that coming here would help," Dean replied as he stood up from his kneeling position.

"Well Dean she does have amplified senses. She might have seen something or… smelled something," Sam replied hesitantly. It was rather weird talking about Angela's abilities to Dean. He wasn't sure if Dean was even aware of all the abilities she had shown thus far.

"I wouldn't put it past her to smell something. She can tell when I put on yesterday's socks and find a way to make me suffer for it. Neat freak," Dean muttered. "You find her?"

"Car's locked. It's like she just parked it here and took off." Sam looked around the empty field as if looking around, she would pop out and surprise them or something.

Dean for his part did his own share of looking. They had gotten to the crime scene within half an hour of leaving the coroners. Well it was a little bit longer than that since Dean felt the need to make a pit stop for some pie and they needed to fill up on the tank. Once they got there, there was no sign of Angela with the exception of the car she had rented that morning. That had Dean wondering if she used one of her credit cards or paid cash for the thing. No matter what, she always seemed to have a nice stash of cash and a few credit cards that she claimed were only for emergencies.

Now she was gone and it was like she just disappeared. Feeling frustrated, Dean fished out his cell phone, "The hell with it."

"What?"

Dean dialed the number for Angela's cell phone. "Fourth time's a charm. Maybe we'll get lucky."

They did get lucky. They heard her phone ring from somewhere on the field. Sam frowned and asked, "You hear that?"

Dean waved his hand. Apparently he had heard the ringtone that Angela used for his caller ID. He walked around looking for it trying to find the source of the sound. He motioned to Sam to start looking. When the call went straight to her voicemail, Dean hung up. Meanwhile Sam got the idea and pulled out his phone. When Dean hung up, Sam dialed her number. The phone's ringtone changed.

Upon hearing it, Dean gave a strange look at Sam. "Dude, she thinks that of you?"

Sam gave Dean the bitch face while he was listening to the ring tone. He couldn't believe that she used that as a ringtone. It wasn't as if Dean's was any better but it fit Dean. With him it was like she was trying to make him embarrassed just like Dean. Funny thing was when it was just her, it was fun but if Dean happened to overhear… that was another story.

The voicemail picked up again and Sam hung up indicating that it was Dean's turn. He flipped his phone shut and listened for the ringtone. He followed it towards the source. He found her phone nestled in the weeds and dirt and it was going off. Sam brushed the weeds away to pick up the phone. He nearly dropped it when he saw the blood on it. "Dean?"

Dean walked up and asked, "You found it?" He then saw the blood and Sam's concerned face and realized that Sam was probably thinking she was hurt, possibly bleeding and would need help. It bothered Dean too since she had been blunt honest about it especially her dislike and reluctance of it. Still he had to reassure his brother. "Sam. Sammy, it doesn't mean that it's bad. She probably got a paper cut or something."

"Or she could be in trouble Dean."

"Angie can take care of herself Sam. You know that." Dean looked his brother in the eye as he took the phone out of his hand. "Sammy I need to be focused here. More likely the witch bitch took her thinking that she was on her trail. We find the witch, we find Angie."

Sam was thinking more about the time he was captured with Angela by that vampire and he watched as she had been drained nearly dry. That she recovered so quickly from that at all was a mystery as well as the case at the military academy. She was capable since she gave Gordon a nice one. He nodded in agreement with Dean. "Right. Where do you want to start looking?"

Dean gave a slight nod in approval. He replied, "Only thing I can think of is one of those supernatural searches. That and going over the reports. We might find something we missed before. Come on Sam. This is your area."

Sam nodded and replied, "We should get back to the motel then. What about the car?"

Dean looked over at the rental. He shrugged his shoulders, "Leave it here for now."

Driving along the streets back to the motel was uneventful at most. Dean was concerned that Sam was taking this way too hard but he could hardly blame him. Even after Angela joined them, Sam still had dreams about her alone and dying alone, along with occasional visions of other things related to the yellow eyed demon. Dean couldn't understand why fate seemed to be picking on them especially with this chick. He disliked seeing his brother suffer and sometimes wanted to end the arrangement and ask Angela to leave but then he worried that it would be worse and if the truth be told, he had grown used to her company too.

Sam was watching out the windows to see if maybe Angela was just walking down the street and maybe forgot she dropped her phone or something that level of crazy. The bit of blood had him worried but once Dean pulled him into focus, his gut began to tell him that she was all right. He didn't want to explain it to Dean that sometimes, when they would split up, he would get that feeling he would get when he knew Dean was in trouble and vice versa for Dean. It sounded too weird and even in the Winchester family there was such a thing as too much weird.

Finding it pointless to keep looking at the moment, Sam opened one of the files to study the crime scene photos. He was in the middle of examining on when Dean braked hard. He looked up at his brother. "Dude."

"Asshole cut me off." Dean muttered.

Sam looked for the offender and saw that it was a black SUV and it seemed to be following a small grey car. He watched as it went down the street till it stopped with the grey car at the signal. Suddenly the SUV accelerated just as it was Dean's turn to go. When it hit the back of the car in front of it, Sam said, "Dean, turn right."

Dean was already more than halfway through the intersection when Sam made his request. He turned and said, "Sam, we can't…" He saw the SUV pushing on the car and the car trying to reverse. A quick glimpse and he saw the occupants of the grey car. He accelerated to the next corner and made a turn to back track. He came around just as the light changed and the grey car sped forward. He followed the SUV.

Sam held on to the side of the Impala while Dean followed the SUV. It was not normal to be chasing after cars trying to off another but what he didn't realize was that Dean had seen the grey car was occupied by the kids they had met the day before. "Dean! Ease up on the turns."

"If I do Sam, then those kids from yesterday are in trouble."

"What?"

"The kids from yesterday. They're in the car that's being chased." Dean didn't take his eyes off the road. It was true that they could get pulled over but for some strange reason, there wasn't a cop on the street. An uneasy feeling started to creep up Dean's spine.

The SUV was doing what it could to try and run the kids off the road. Dean was relieved that the kids turned off the streets and onto a dirt road with open fields. However it seemed like the SUV was aware it was being chased and did what it could to keep the Impala from following. It made a move that forced Dean to swerve and he ended up off the road. He was pissed at that and immediately backed up to get back on the road.

It took them a few precious minutes to get back on the road but Dean gave the Impala a free head and she ate up the road like it was nothing. They caught up with them and the grey car was stalled and the kids were trying to get out. The SUV was edging closer. Dean didn't want to ram it head on. That would mean extensive repairs and he had just fixed his baby and Angela gave her a spit and shine every other town.

"Dean, do a pit maneuver," Sam suggested. "Hit the rear. It won't hurt the car much." He knew how much the Impala meant to Dean and had suggested doing something that would give the least damage.

Dean got the hint and accelerated to catch up to the SUV. He timed it right and gave a hard tap to the left rear end of the SUV. The vehicle fishtailed but ended skidding to the side. It then skidded out towards the left side of the road. Dean pulled the Impala up, effectively making it a barrier between the SUV and the kids. Dean jumped out and pulled his gun and pointed it at the SUV. Meanwhile Sam jumped out and went towards the kids.

One was stuck by the seat belt and his friend was trying to reach in and cut him free with a pocket knife and the girl was trying to break the window with a crutch. Sam pulled out his hand gun and using the butt, broke the glass. He asked, "You all right?"

"Mas is stuck," the kid Alex said. "I can't reach."

Sam nodded, "Come on," and he held out his hand.

Alex said, "Kel go first."

The girl Kelly reached for Sam's outstretched hand and allowed herself to be pulled out. When she was out of the car she moved away but stayed close. She watched as Sam tried to get Alex out but he was refusing to go.

Sam realized that Alex was loyal and concerned for his friends and saw that he wasn't going to leave until the kid Mason was out. Sam reached in and took the knife and cut the belt. He pulled the kid out and grabbed Alex. He had Alex almost out when a gunshot rang out.

"Hurry up Sam!"

Sam continued to pull Alex out of the car trying hard not to cut the kid on the glass. When a stray shot pinged on the damaged grey car, Sam yanked the kid out and felt bad when Alex cried out when his bad ankle bounced off the car. Once he had Alex out he said, "Go, run!"

Alex's ankle hurt but he was compelled to obey Sam's order. He grabbed Kelly by the hand and pushed Mason towards the back of his wrecked car. He was scared especially with the sound of bullets ringing out. He pulled Kelly towards him and as he fell, he pushed Mason to the ground.

Sam made sure the kids were off when he whirled to see his brother in a shootout with the driver and two other guys. Sam pulled out his gun and took cover and returned fire. Realizing that he needed to move to get a better vantage, he began to move. It came like a flash as the bullet burned into his side. He grunted.

Dean heard the grunt of pain. "Sam!" He was then hit in the arm and he returned fire.

Suddenly the driver of the SUV looked and saw something. He then shouted to his men and to Dean's surprise they jumped back into their vehicle and sped away. He gripped his shoulder and made his way to Sam who was clutching his side. Suddenly another vehicle pulled up and out jumped four men dressed like feds or beat detectives. Two of them swarmed over him and Sam pointing their weapons at them.

One who was the leader came over and looked at them along with the fourth. He didn't move his head but continued to look at Dean and Sam. His face was indiscernible since he was wearing dark glasses and his bronze skin gleamed. "Check the kids."

"Hey you leave them alone," Dean spat. He sat up but a weapon was shoved in his face.

"They will be in good hands." The bronzed skinned leader looked over to where the fourth was approaching the kids. "You two on the other hand… your intentions must be known. Bring them with us. The usual method."

Dean was going to protest when something struck his neck and he swore, "Sonofabitch." He felt his vision blur and he blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So things are heating up and Sam and Dean are playing highway chase with an SUV. They save the kids but are they out of the woods? Who is the mysterious group of suits that chased the bad guys away? Find out next time on The Order of Melchizedek...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Angela woke to the feeling of stiffness in her arms and tried to wriggle them. Fully opening her eyes, she realized that she was tied to a chair. At first glance she saw that it was rope and figured that she could easily break it once she got some leverage. She started wriggling her wrists but once she started rubbing them against the rope, she felt a sharp burning sensation and stopped but the pain was still there.

"Tis a good thing you stopped. Otherwise you might have seriously injured yourself Shadow Chaser."

Angela raised her head sharply at the reference to her kind. She turned towards the direction of the voice, ignoring the burning of her wrists. She replied, "Silver adamantium laced in the bindings? Very clever."

The owner of the voice stepped into Angela's line of vision reveal that it was a woman speaking. Angela could see that she was an elegant woman, moving with a slow and deliberate grace. Even in the casual khakis and blouse she was wearing, she was elegant. To Angela, the woman was dressed like the travelers of the 1930s. The woman replied, "A precaution. Your race has a long history of being used by both sides and I am not even talking about the war between the clans. We had to make sure that you were not a threat."

Angela tried not to move since the burning started again on her wrists and arms. The bindings would leave nasty welts and that would be something to explain to the boys. Even without the burning, she couldn't move since there seemed to be a spell that bound her as well. She could detect the makings of one. Since this was a trust issue, the only way to get out was to trust. She said, "Certainly the man called Hardman would testify that I helped him from those guys."

"Perhaps but your detainment was a result of an encounter of a different kind," the woman replied. "Tell me, how long have you been able to see things?"

Angela sat up straight and looked at the woman. It was automatic, "I have no idea what you refer to."

The woman smiled at the response. It confirmed that she did know but also she didn't know. She replied, "I believe you do but you don't understand it. With one touch you can see things that have happened, things that will happen… a rarity among those of the Old Religion." The woman walked until she was facing Angela. She peered at the Shadow Chaser. She reached out and lifted Angela's chin with her hands to peer at her in the eyes. "So much fire."

"So I have been told," Angela replied. "So what if I have this new freakish ability? I don't even know how it works and if I did I wouldn't use it. Certain things should be left alone."

The woman smiled as she listened to Angela's response. She walked around until she was at Angela's back. She gently moved the shirt away from the girl's shoulder to reveal the tattoo that was always kept hidden from everyone. The woman was concerned at the apparent acquiescence of the Shadow Chaser as she moved the shirt but she did notice the tensing of the muscles. So it was true. She put the shirt back in place and walked to the front to face the girl. She said, "So you are the one then."

Angela had tensed the moment the woman touched her back. Even though the movement was gentle, it was too much a reminder of that time where the fires burned hotter and there seemed no relief. She held her breath while the strange woman moved her shirt to peer at the tattoo on the back of her right shoulder. It told her that this woman knew things. She relaxed once the woman put her shirt back. She looked at the woman in the eye and replied, "What do you think I am?"

"You are the one who carries the power of absolution."

Angela couldn't help but laugh at that. It had been centuries since someone even tried to pull that over her head. She corrected, "I **wield** Absolution. I am not that."

The woman sighed, "A pity then." She started to walk away.

Angela watched the woman walk away into the shadows of the room. "Are you just going to leave me tied up?"

The woman said nothing but turned to look at Angela. To the woman, Angela was either in denial or seriously believed she wasn't what she was to be. The woman wasn't sure of what to think of this development yet she was certain. Perhaps belief from in others would encourage the girl to take up what she had been chosen for. She turned around and walked back into the light and asked, "Why have you come to Grant?"

Angela blinked at the sudden change of questions. Left with two options of either not speaking or speaking, she chose the latter and replied, "I came because of the murders. To fix things."

"So you have not come for other means?"

"I had no idea there was something I should be looking for," Angela replied full of sarcasm. She would have said more when the door opened to the room and a man walked in dressed in light clothing like the woman.

The woman looked at the intruder and went towards him. Now there was some news. She began speaking in the language they had been speaking in since the order began. She didn't count on the fact that the girl tied up was listening and patiently translating every word.

Angela sat there listening to the conversation that the woman was having with the newcomer. She recognized the language they were using being similar to one of the Semitic languages. If she wasn't mistaken, it was similar to Arabic or Hebrew. She silently listened to the conversation and made translations, not certain if it was right or not. _The princess is the scholar, not me._ Angela twitched and felt the burning from the ropes and gritted her teeth. She ignored it as best as she could and continued to listen.

_Are the children safe?_

_ Nebi followed them. They are fine._

_ Good. This is the one._

_ For certain?_

_ Yes, but she needs to believe. I think joining us will push in that direction._

_ Will she understand?_

_ She has seen much in one touch. The order needs allies against the traitorous brothers. Besides she has killed one already. Tell the guardians that she checks out. They will want to speak with her._

The man gave a slight nod. He turned to go when the woman barked an order and he turned to confirm he heard correctly. The woman then came back towards Angela and said, "It seems that you are not an enemy. You will be released."

True to her words, the woman went to where the knots were tied and began undoing them. When she was finished and the ropes fell away, she stepped back, coiling the rope up and waited. She watched as Angela stood up and looked at her upper arms and her forearms and wrists. There were red blisters forming on the wrists and the rest of her arms were red as if they had been burned. Compared to the rest of the welts, her wrists were the worst off. The woman said, "You have been released but I wish to ask something of you."

Angela turned to face the woman and replied, "Many have asked much of me whether it is to fight against those trying to usurp the natural order or do what I have always done, save people and hunting things." She held her arms with the forearms up since it was painful to put them to her sides.

"I perceived as much," the woman replied. "I know that in order for you to consider a request, it would be prudent for you to know my name. I am Miriam," and she held out her hand to grasp gently one of Angela's hands.

"I am Angela."

"Pleased to meet you," Miriam replied as the door opened and another person came in bearing a tray of bandages and antiseptic as well as clean water. "This is Luca. He will patch you up… if that is all right?"

Angela gave a nod and let Luca clean her wrists and apply some antiseptic. She made only a slight hiss when it stung but for the most part, she didn't move a muscle. In fact her sense of discipline allowed her to be still as a statue while Luca finished wrapping her wrists. He didn't bother with her arms since they were starting to heal. She gave him a quiet thanks which he took with a polite nod and waited until he left before speaking to Miriam, "Can you please tell me why I am here?"

Miriam smiled and replied, "We had to be careful. Our order has been charged with the task we have been carrying since nearly the beginning. When we were told that you might be one of the seers of the Old Religion, we had to make sure you were not a part of the scheme that we had uncovered."

"I understand that," Angela replied.

"To a degree of it I am sure." Miriam went to open the door to the room and beckoned Angela to follow. She led the way through the building that had been designed in the form of a temple, much like in her dream. "However I am afraid that what brought you here is a battle in a war for one of the world's oldest secrets. Tell me what do you know?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Don't lie. I know you knew exactly what I meant about who you are and I let that go. Whatever reasons you have for denying it are yours alone." Mariam stopped to look at Angela. "What I am asking up straight is what did you see when you left the Davidson house?"

Angela looked to find that they were in a small annex in the building. She realized that if she wanted to escape, she would have a hard time getting through unless she resorted to her darker nature. Seeing that there was no means of escaping for now, she went along with it, "The Davidsons adopted the boy didn't they?"

Miriam raised her brow slightly. _So she saw that._ "Yes. The boy's parents died when he was very young. They love the boy."

Angela nodded in agreement. She had seen that when she met them. "That is good then."

Miriam nodded, "Surely you have guessed by now that the boy is special to us."

"The line of Melchizedek?"

"Yes and the House of Gold. Our oldest secret." Miriam put her hands in her pants pockets and continued her stroll. "What you have stumbled on is a disaster that we walked into when our informant failed to report in and turned up dead.

"Then that Tolbert fellow turned up dead and we realized that there was dissension within the ranks. Then Hardman was attacked and our system is starting to collapse…"

Angela could follow that something was going on and it was tied to the boy and his parents and the murders. Yet she was having trouble following regarding the whole picture and she was wondering about Sam and Dean and if they found anything. She said, "As much as I would like to help you, I need to call my friends. They might have something."

Miriam sighed. She knew it would come to this. Nebi hadn't cleared them yet and he was adamant that they be kept under guard. Yet she could tell that the chosen one beside her was one to demand either release or to be put in the same room. She said, "There is no need. However I feel I should warn…"

* * *

><p>Alex had no idea where he and his friends were taken yet the minute they arrived, he ran up to the first familiar face he recognized and demanded, "Nebi, what are you doing? Those guys saved us!" He hobbled to keep up with the stoic man as he directed his men to dump the unconscious Winchesters into the holding cell. Alex tried again, "Nebi. Nebi! This isn't funny."<p>

"Of course this isn't funny young master."

"Stop calling me that. Now tell me why you are treating the two guys that saved mine and my friend's lives twice like criminals," Alex glared at the man who had been his mentor since he was old enough to throw a decent punch.

"It is for your safety. You know this. You are important."

"Stop with that crap. I've followed the rules since I could walk and I'm tired of the 'you're important talk.' What the hell is going on?"

Kelly and Mason had followed Alex as he ran after the one he called Nebi. Kelly paused though when she saw the strange men manhandle the two guys that saved them. They both were hurt and these guys were doing nothing to help. She tugged on Alex's sleeve and went over to where they were being dragged to a room.

Alex felt Kelly's tug and stopped his inquisition of Nebi to find her running towards the two guys being dragged towards a room. "Kel!" He ran in the direction she took off in. He glanced back and said, "Mas!"

Along the way, some of Nebi's men tried to stop him but Alex was having none of it. Even with a bad ankle, he managed to kick their asses, with Mason's help. They followed Kelly into the room where she was demanding they help the Winchesters. Alex thought it a comical sight to see two full grown men stare incredulously at a fifteen year old girl who looked like she wouldn't hurt a fly. They didn't know whether to obey or not. Alex said, "I think you better do as she says."

"We follow orders from our superiors, young master."

Alex sighed in annoyance. They were Nebi's men of course. At least they would listen to him… he hoped. He said in his firmest voice, "Then bring the medkits and I'll take care of it." When they hesitated, Alex added, "Consider that an order."

Kelly shot Alex a grateful look as the two idiots walked out to retrieve the kits. She said, "Thanks. Alex. Who are those guys?"

Alex sighed. He knew the minute Nebi showed up that he would have to explain about the thing that he had kept secret since his parents told him when he started high school. He took the medkits from the two guys and waved them off and went to the taller Winchester. There was a nasty blood spot on his left side. He pulled out his penknife and pulled up the shirt. He looked at his friends and said, "They are Nebi's men. He is the guy who trained me how to kick ass."

Kelly tried not to flinch at the sight of the blood. She opened one of the kits and held it on her lap. She was not sure of what to think about what she was seeing as she watched Alex expertly pull up the tall guy's shirt and prodded the wound. She asked, "Why? Are you in some sort of witness protection?"

"Something like that," Alex replied. He had determined the bullet was still in there and that meant he had to dig it out. He hoped that the tranquilizers that Nebi used would keep him out while he dug it out. "Hand me the tweezers Kel and Mas you think you can be ready to hold him down… just in case?"

Alex poured rubbing alcohol on the tweezers and looked at his friends. Kelly was trying not to be grossed out and Mason was wondering what the hell he got himself into. He said, "My family is considered very important and there are people who want to use it as leverage. Nebi and his guys are part of a security force that protects my family."

"Are you like part of a cartel or something?" Mason asked as he leaned his body weight on the tall guy's shoulders.

"No," Alex chuckled as he took a breath and then inserted the tweezers, peering for the bullet. "It's hard to explain since most of it involves things that would call a person crazy." He gripped the bullet and slowly began to pull it out, trying to minimize the damage. He grunted when he finally pulled it free and held it up for inspection. He recognized it and decided to study it later he looked around for a place to put it in when a bowl with water was held out to him.

Kelly had poured the water into the bowl and held it ready. As much as she didn't like the blood, she was cool with helping Alex in this. She smiled when Alex thanked her for the bowl of water. Hearing the bullet clang into the bowl, she put it aside and got out a needle and thread and threaded it while Alex put the tweezers into the bowl. She held it out and tried not to flinch when she saw the needle go into the skin.

Mason concentrated on holding the tall guy down. He was fascinated when Alex started stitching the guy up. Even though he was freaked out by all the armed guys and the blood and stuff, he was also impressed by Alex's skills. Even if his secret was on the weird side, that change the fact that Alex was a cool guy and didn't make people feel like idiots, except maybe Tercelli. "You're good at this Alex."

"Nebi taught me." Alex finished stitching and tied it off. Kelly handed him the scissors and he finished. After cleaning the wound with rubbing alcohol he wrapped it up to prevent infection. "You can let go now Mas."

Mason let off on his holding down the tall guy. "That was… neat Alex. How long have you been doing this?"

"Nearly four years. Nebi said I needed to learn how to take care of myself. Before I found out about my family, I thought he was an ex-soldier or something and thought he was crazy but I learned to trust his judgment on most things."

"I'm guessing you're kind of upset with him now?" Kelly asked as she cleaned off everything so Alex could treat the other Winchester.

"I trust Nebi with my life but sometimes he pisses me off when he decides that I don't know anything. Maybe I don't know everything… you know he thought I would blow my cover when I said I wanted to play football… Then again he's like family and you love 'em no matter what," Alex replied as he helped her clean the instruments.

"Sound advice kid."

Alex turned to see that the elder Winchester had woken up and was slowly sitting up. He replied, "I take it you know from experience?"

Dean sat up slowly as the tranquilizer wore off holding his sore arm. He had woken up hearing the kids talk about Alex and what was going on. He certainly thought that the kid was the center of things since the guys that knocked him and Sam out were determined to protect the kids. As he sat up he replied, "Yeah. My brother there can be annoying with his girly habits but he's still my brother. Thanks for helping him."

"No problem," Alex replied. "Now let me see yours."

Dean protested, "It's fine. I can do it."

"Sure," Alex replied. "Now let me take care of it or I can ask Nebi to knock you out again… or I can kick your ass and knock your lights out." He gave a look that dared Dean to challenge him.

Dean couldn't help but laugh. He gave a slight grunt from the pain in his arm but that didn't stop him from laughing. He conceded, "Alright kid. Give it your best shot."

Alex nodded and helped Dean remove his jacket. With his penknife, he cut the sleeve off of the wound. "The name's Alex." He then poured a liberal amount of rubbing alcohol to cleanse the wound. He gave a smug smile as he watched Dean grunt from the sting. "Stings doesn't it?"

"Smartass," Dean replied with a smug smile of his own.

"Jerk," Alex replied. He liked Dean and he started chuckling even as he glanced at Kelly who was not sure whether or not to scold him or not. He inspected the wound and grabbed the cleaned tweezers and started to retrieve the bullet.

It didn't take long for Alex to retrieve the bullet and patch the arm. Most of the time he was trading jabs with Dean. By that time Sam had started to stir and it was punctuated with him saying, "Dean?"

Dean was checking out the patch up job that Alex had done and was commenting on it when he heard Sam's voice. He immediately diverted his attention to his baby brother, "Hey Sam. You doing okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little groggy. What was that stuff?" Sam slowly sat up, wincing from the dull throb in his side.

Alex explained, "It's a tranquilizer native to the Qumran region. It's designed to knock out an average size man for at least an hour. Nebi's specialty."

"An average man?" Dean asked Alex with a wry grin. "And how much would you need for Sasquatch here?" He glanced over at Sam who was glaring at him with the bitch face even though it was mingled with a slight expression of pain.

Alex couldn't help but laugh. "Couldn't say though I would recommend a water buffalo tranquilizer."

Dean laughed and Sam gave a weak chuckle and said, "Very funny. Can you tell me where we are?"

At that moment, Nebi entered the room with three armed men. He stared at the Winchester brothers and then at the kids who were looking at him with typical teenager expressions. He said, "Young master, it is time to go. These two will be dealt with."

Alex stood up from his spot, not noticing how Kelly and Mason stood behind him. He looked up at Nebi and said, "I don't think so Nebi. You have some explaining to do."

Nebi gave a shake of his head to signal his men and he replied, "You know I can't and what I do is for your own good."

"No," Alex replied. He didn't like what Nebi had in mind for the Winchesters and he wasn't going to let anything happen to them considering they saved his life twice.

The men started towards the kids and Alex reacted by giving a well-placed kick to one and would have started in on the other two but was beaten to it by Kelly and Mason as they actually pummeled Nebi's men. He stared wide eyed until he was grabbed by the shoulder by Nebi. "Nebi, let me go!"

Dean was on his feet quick and punched the guy holding Alex and he pulled the kid behind him. That didn't ease up when Kelly and Mason jumped grabbed him and started swinging their fists. That caused Sam to get into the fray despite the fact that he had a bullet wound in his side. At one point the Winchester brothers were held down and two more came in pointing guns at them and Alex was screaming at Nebi to stop.

Suddenly the door opened and then all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well the fight's not over completely. At least nothing serious happened to our heroes. Who is behind the door? What form of hell has broken loose? Find out next time on The Order of Melchizedek...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The Worshipful Master was sitting in his chair in the main office of his business. He had been waiting for an update from the brothers. Even though young Tercelli nearly screwed up his careful planning, it helped out in the end since the brat now had a sprained ankle and was on crutches. It would be easy to grab him and proceed to get what they had worked so hard to get.

_Sir, you have a visitor._

"Let him in Lucille," the Master replied through his intercom. He sat up hiding the anticipation he felt as his man entered. He said, "Glad you can make it Bob. Tell me did you get it?"

The man Bob stood at an at ease position, a remnant of his days serving in the army. He was still feeling the sting of his defeat at the hands of the order and those two yahoos that interfered. Still he had to give the report. He replied, "We spotted them leaving the center of town. We called in to the police and they backed up and we went into pursuit. Took pit maneuvers on the back roads to drive them off the road. Attempted to ram to keep the doors jammed."

"Did you get them?" The Master was a little impatient with the rambling but Bob was good at his job and always gave thorough reports.

"There was interference," Bob replied. "A black car pit maneuvered us and put itself between us and the target."

"I thought you were clear to attempt this?" The Master stood up with a dangerous look in his eyes. He got the feeling that what he was about to hear wasn't going to be to his liking.

"We were. They must have been the ones that young Tercelli mentioned pulled the kid out of the way yesterday. We got out and started to fire. We hit both and were going after the kids but then they showed up." Bob stayed in his at ease position but was away that he might be in trouble. He would take it though. He was a soldier and he could take pain like a man.

The Master was upset at the failure but he couldn't blame Bob for that since the guys in the black car interfered. He replied, "I expected the order to show up but those two. They were trouble the minute they showed up. You said you hit them both?"

"Yes sir. One in the side and the other in the arm. I am guessing that they are brothers since one was anxious about the other. I've had partners and I've never seen a reaction like that between them as I would between brothers." Bob relaxed a little. Perhaps he might be redeemed by giving this bit of information. True the brotherhood had one more enemy to deal with if they survived being in the company of the order but they would succeed.

"Interesting," the Master replied as he paced about his office. "You left them there I presume?"

"Yes sir. We have our orders," Bob replied.

The Master then began to chuckle. He was aware that with the recent murders and the one to occur tomorrow night after the game had put the order on edge and possibly a little paranoid. They would not be kind to the two that interfered even if they were bleeding. He said, "Well we might have our little problem taken care of since they are at the mercy of the order and they would be suspicious now of everyone and everything."

"Then that bodes well for us then sir?"

"Indeed."

_Mr. Taylor is here to see you, sir._

The Master replied over the com, "Send him in."

Bob stood at attention not showing his displeasure at being in the same room as Taylor. He always thought Taylor was the brown nosing type for he had certainly seen him fawning over the Master when they were in their private sessions. He ignored Taylor as he walked in and said, "I have a report sir."

The Master was well aware of the dislike these two had for each other but they were both good in their own way which was why he kept them around. They both knew that as well. Still it was fun to watch them growl and posture like a pair of pompous roosters. He replied, "So was Hardman what we suspected?"

Taylor replied, "Yes sir. It's surprising that he managed to maintain his cover for so long."

"Well the order covers all angles as far as the brat is concerned. It would make sense that they place one in the places he would be at. Possibly a tail guard too," the Master contemplated as he paced a bit. He knew the order was that good. They had been doing this for over two millennia but that didn't mean they didn't have any weaknesses. "Taylor you did a good job here and the brotherhood is proud of you."

"I do what I can sir and I am to please."

The Master grinned at the brown nosing. It was amusing to watch. "So what did you do with him?"

Taylor was happy that he had gotten the Master's favor that he didn't expect the question to come out. He asked, "What?"

"What did you do with Hardman?"

Taylor suddenly felt very uncomfortable and he was aware that Bob was giving a smug smile. He didn't know that Bob didn't exactly complete his mission either but that wasn't evident. Taylor wondered if this was the end since he might as well have failed the brotherhood. He swallowed slightly and replied, "Well, we caught him and we took him to the field to do what you ordered, teach him a lesson. We were doing that but…"

"But what?"

"But…"

"You didn't kill him did you?" Bob asked in a straight voice. He didn't show how pleased he was to have Taylor in an uncomfortable position.

The Master picked up on that and asked, "Did you take care of him or not?"

Taylor stuttered slightly before finally getting out, "We were going to kill him when we were interrupted."

"What do you mean interrupted?" The Master had a feeling that they just got another problem put on their plates. He eyed Taylor with an inquisitive look that meant he wasn't going to tolerate any funny business.

Taylor and Bob both recognized the look and inwardly they cringed. Bob though was glad that it wasn't directed at him like it was before Taylor walked in. Taylor swallowed knowing that what he was on the spot. "Like I said, we were about to kill him when this woman walked up and started poking around."

The Master stopped. A woman was there? As far as he knew the order consisted mostly of men to defend the brat. Women were primarily the priests of the order, unless there was a third outsider interfering. He asked, "I assume you took care of it?"

"Actually…" Taylor started playing with his fingers. He felt ashamed now as he said, "She killed Wright."

"She killed Wright?"

Taylor gave a slight nod and continued to play with his fingers. He couldn't look the master in the eye. "With a cell phone."

Bob nearly choked on his laughter at the ridiculousness of the answer. The Master looked at Taylor as if he had grown a second head. He asked, "A cell phone?"

Taylor nodded, "Hit him right between the eyes and she took out my other men. They're pretty beat up."

The Master knew exactly what had happened. His men had run away. Something about this woman scared the crap out of them. He said in a mocking tone, "And you ran away didn't you?"

Taylor knew he was screwed. He saw no way out of this one and decided to tell the Master everything. He might even be merciful in his punishment. He continued, "Sir, this woman was not of the order and she is not like any woman that I know of that can fight. Was I wrong to leave sir?"

The Master thought about it some. This new person was something strange and different. If the order did change their rules, they may be in for some rough times. Then again this didn't start until the ones that Bob reported about came into town. What if all three came in at the same time? That meant that they were not with the order but more likely hunters. The Master scowled. He hated hunters since they were always poking their noses into things that they shouldn't. "Let me ask the both of you, did you ever see these people before yesterday?"

"No sir," both replied at the same time.

The Master nodded, "Just as I thought. It looks like we have some hunters in town."

"Will that upset our plans, sir?" Bob asked, "If so, I can put some of our men on them and make sure they are driven out of town."

The Master drew into a thoughtful gaze. This could work to their advantage. If they made it so that the hunters drew out the brat and the order, they may be able to complete their plans after all. He said, "No. This might work. If the order doesn't kill them first and recruits them, then we can follow them and still be able to get the brat."

Taylor relaxed a little. It seemed that he wasn't going to get punished for his failures this time around. He glanced at Bob who wasn't showing anything. He watched while the Master formulated his plan. "What do you want us to do sir?"

The Master looked at his two best men. He knew it would piss them off but between the two of them, they should be able to pull it off. He gave a wry smile and said, "Well…"

* * *

><p>Alex was surprised when Dean pulled him away from Nebi and punched him. In the years he had trained with Nebi, never once had he seen a punch get through the stoic man's guard. He didn't know if Nebi was shocked or annoyed but he did know that the punch Dean threw was trouble and it came when more of Nebi's men came in. He pulled Kelly and Mason behind him and pushed them out of the way of the Winchester brothers and Nebi's men.<p>

Alex recognized that Nebi was getting into his fight to the death mode and he shouted, "Nebi stop!"

It was almost too late when Nebi's men pulled out their guns. Alex pulled Kelly and Mason down to the ground and threw his body over theirs as soon as he saw the first gun. However there was no gunfire but rather the sound of yells and a door slammed open. Alex looked up and saw that Nebi's men had been flung aside and standing there was the woman Angela and she looked pissed.

Nebi was quick on the recovery and was on his feet and had pulled out a silver bar and was facing Angela. Alex knew that when Nebi pulled out his nightstick, he meant business no matter what anyone said. He couldn't help but scream, "Nebi, stop!"

Nebi though wasn't listening as he circled the woman who had burst into his holding area and taken out his best men. He could tell she was not like the two that had been detained. No matter, he would defend the young master even if he had to die for it. He narrowed his eyes as he circled and watched the woman. She had her hands up in a defensive posture and he noticed that her wrists wee bandaged. That could be an advantage and there were a few things about his staff that even his own men didn't know.

Nebi twirled his staff and then struck. He was surprised at her speed so he increased his. He managed to get a lucky shot that hit her bare forearms. He watched as he saw the red welt form and her recoil from it. When she looked at him he saw her eyes glow and he knew what she was. All he had to do was ram his staff through her. He set up again for another attack and struck again making the welt bigger.

Nebi stepped up the attack until he had her on the ground. He raised his staff ready to run her through when he was grabbed and given a punch to the face. He released the stick and it clambered to the ground as he fell to the ground. He was jumped upon by one of his detainees; the one with the bandage around his arm.

"What is going on?"

Angela didn't hear any more when she saw the Winchesters being attacked by those strange men. She reacted and charged in ready to do some major brawling. She let loose her powers and sent the goons flying, careful to avoid hurting the kids and the Winchesters. It was then she was challenged by the supposed leader, the one the boy called Nebi.

She had seen the silver staff and reacted as she would when fighting fist to fist. She held her hands up and palms open, ready to defend herself. The guy was fast but she was faster and avoided the first few strike attempts. When he speeded up, it became a challenge and he got a blow in.

Technically she blocked it but the burn was too much to bear and she jumped back. She realized that this guy knew his stuff. She cast a quick glance and saw the bandage on Dean's arm and the bloodstain on Sam's shirt and she wondered if this guy did anything to them and stepped up her attack. Unfortunately she got hit again in the same spot and the sting was unbearable. It lowered her defense and she was knocked on her back and the guy was standing over her.

A look at the guy told her exactly what he was going to do to her. It was this time that she wished she had Absolution in her hands. She knew there was nothing she could do if that staff went through her. She tensed her muscles, ready to jump and spring away but the strike never came. Of all people it was Dean that grabbed the guy and gave him the 1-2 punch.

Sam picked up the staff and held it up ready to swing at any advancing enemy. It was then the woman Miriam came in and demanded, "What's going on?"

To Angela, it seemed as if everything had stopped while the guy Nebi and his men stopped and stood up. She took a breath of relief and took the hand that Sam offered her. She stood up and made a feeble attempt at hiding the welt, but it was unsuccessful.

Sam still held the staff when he helped Angela to her feet. He was busy taking care of a few of that Nebi guy's men who managed to recover and were coming after him and Dean when she was knocked over and about to be stabbed. It was Dean that was the closest but Sam had spotted it. All he had to do was call out to his brother and Dean responded. Sam grabbed the staff and used it to hit a few of the guys away until that woman came in.

It was apparent that she was in charge for the guys that had attacked them stopped and stood at some form of attention. He went to help Angela up when he noticed her wrists and the welt on her forearm. He refused to let her arm go and took a look at them. He asked, "What happened?"

Angela tried to tug her arm away since the staff was a little too close for comfort. She pointed at it and said, "That did this."

Sam frowned as he looked at the staff and the welt. He wasn't sure why it happened since Angela could handle silver with no problems as well as salt and iron. He couldn't get why this thing would cause a welt like a burn. Then it occurred to him that it could have been cursed to cause damage to Shadow Chasers and he quickly dropped it on the ground. He asked, "Is it serious?"

Angela looked at it. It was already starting to heal but it would sting for a while. "No. It'll be gone by tomorrow. What about you and Dean?"

"They were trying to harm the young master," the guy named Nebi advanced.

"That's not true!" Alex came out of hiding with Kelly and Mason in tow. He stood defiantly facing Nebi. "They saved my life… twice!" He held up two fingers to emphasize.

Nebi was about to say something but was held back. "Hold your tongue Nebi," Miriam interjected. She walked over and said, "All of you except Nebi return to your posts."

The men left as ordered. Miriam watched them leave and said, "I apologize to all three of you. With the way things are for us, we have to be careful about the people we meet."

"Sound advice but I would think you would at least give some concern for injured parties," Dean grumbled. He rubbed his sore arm as he indicated to Alex, "The kid here was the only one who bothered along with his friends."

Miriam nodded as she gave a stern look to Nebi who stood saying nothing. She looked at Alex and his friends who looked all right despite what they had been through and the three hunters standing together. "Again I apologize. Nebi takes security very seriously. You know that quite well Alex."

"Yeah and he was acting like a douche when I asked for his help," Alex retorted.

"You know the orders young master. All are suspect until cleared," Nebi said.

"Quit calling me that Nebi and it still is unacceptable," Alex glared at the man who was a friend and a mentor. "You taught me that when a person is injured, you do everything in your power to help them. Was that all a lie or what?"

Nebi sighed and began to explain as he would a child, "You must understand that not all people are going to be your friends. These three, especially the woman are strangers and they had to be investigated."

"And does that mean letting them bleed to death?"

"They weren't in any danger," Nebi replied.

"Yeah right," Alex retorted and marched on his bad ankle to where the bowl was and picked it up. He marched right back and pulled out one of the bullets and held it up for Nebi to see. He then said, "This was lodged in Sam here and he was bleeding out. Unless you intended to give blood for a transfusion, then I would have thought you intended to let him die."

Miriam glanced at the large bloodstain on Sam's shirt and Alex. She noticed the restraint the shorter man was using when he heard that Sam would have bled out. Angela was staring at Nebi with a blank stare. She asked, "Is this true Nebi?"

"I follow my orders and do my duty."

Alex scoffed. Miriam tried to soothe him but he stomped off followed by his friends. She then dismissed Nebi stating that she would speak to him later. She said, "Again I apologize. If you wish I can see to your release."

Angela saw that Dean was still seething at the fact that they might have let Sam die. She motioned for them to set back and replied, "That would be acceptable."

Miriam nodded. "Perhaps you will think about what I said?"

"Maybe," Angela replied, "Now if you don't mind, I will stay here and we can take the kids home. Their parents might be worried."

Miriam refrained from stating that they would do it. She realized that these three were not out to harm the heir. In fact they had done a better job of protection than they had these past two days. Perhaps something could be worked out but that would have to be requested when they didn't feel threatened. Perhaps coming from the boy's parents would provide some leverage as well. She replied, "That will be fine. I'll see to it that your car is ready to go. Oh and we found your rental so it is here too."

"Thanks. Just give us a few," Angela replied.

Miriam nodded and left the group alone in the holding area. Once she was gone it seemed as a big sigh of relief passed through the whole group. It allowed Angela to check the dressings on the boys. She had to admit that she was impressed with the work. She walked over to where Alex was sitting with his friends. The girl made room for her to sit beside Alex so Angela took the invitation and sat down. She said, "You did a nice job with the dressings."

"Thanks."

Angela gave a kind smile, "You know I understand where your friend Nebi is coming from and I understand where you are coming from."

"You think so."

Angela ignored the dry tone that sounded rude. She understood well and replied," I do. I once had a friend who did the same thing Nebi did. We didn't handle it so well either but I forgave him."

"Nebi taught me what I know…"

Angela nodded, "I see. It does feel like betrayal."

"I take it you know about that too."

"Both sides."

At that moment as Alex was going to reply, a cell phone began ringing. Angela heard it clearly and recognized it as being hers. The sound was coming from Dean's jacket pocket and she went to the source and put her hand in it to retrieve it. "Angie could you not do that?" Dean looked at her as she dug through his pocket.

"Sorry," Angela replied as she pulled out the phone. She clicked it open and answered, "Bobby?" She listened to the hunter give a spiel about calling and getting her voicemail or checking it and returning phone calls. She calmed him down, aware that she was being stared at by everyone in the room. She asked if he had anything. When the hunter gave the affirmative she said, "Okay Bobby. I'm going to put you on speaker. Sam and Dean are with me."

She put the phone on speaker and said, "You're a go Bobby."

The hunter's voice sounded loud and clear as he said, "I did some checking on that picture you sent me. That symbol is a coat of arms for a very old group."

"Isn't that usually the case Bobby?" Dean asked.

"You wanna hear this or not idjit?"

Angela intervened, "Tell us. What was on that medallion?"

Bobby grumbled a bit before he continued, "That particular coat of arms is for the Order of Melchizedek."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well that was an interesting turn of events. And Bobby comes in with an answer in his usual manner. Have the tables turned for better or worse on the Winchesters? Find out next time on The ORder of Melchizedek...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"The order of what?" Dean looked at the cell phone sitting there as if it were possessed.

"The Order of Melchizedek," Bobby's voice came over loud and clear, "It's actually a priestly order going back to biblical times. It is a priestly order under the priest Melchizedek, priest to El Shaddai."

"Is that some sort of ancient god?" Dean asked.

"How am I supposed know?" Bobby retorted sarcastically. "There's no translation. At least none that I know about."

Angela listened to Bobby's discovery. She had never heard of the Order of Melchizedek before and even with Bobby's scarce explanation, it didn't shed any light on the subject. She asked, "Was there anything regarding rituals and human sacrifice?"

"No."

"Then what Bobby?" Dean asked in a near impatient tone.

"Don't sass me boy. I've done the best I can. Anyway the only thing that I found in terms of ritual refers to something called the House of Gold. The rest is obscure, referring to light and the Plain of Shar-On."

"Maybe there's something that we're missing then," Sam suggested, speaking for the first time since they had been left alone. He watched as Angela pulled out the medallion she had in her pocket and studied it. He asked, "Is that it?"

Angela nodded and handed it over. She said, "There's one thing that I recognizes and that is the brazen serpent. It's a predecessor the Staff of Hermes, the international symbol of those places you and Dean hate with a passion."

"It's a symbol of medicine?" Sam asked to clarify as he studied the medallion.

"That was the main clue," Bobby's voice came over the phone, "Other than that, you three have to figure it out."

"Thanks Bobby," Angela said. "We'll call you if something comes up." She clicked the phone off after hearing the grizzled hunter grumble a little. She smiled at hearing exactly what he said knowing that she would give it back to him later just to tease him. She looked over at Sam and Dean and then glanced at the kids. She had the feeling that they may have overheard everything but she wasn't going to say anything. She had learned a long time ago not to accuse unless you had proof. Just because the kids were there didn't mean that they heard everything.

At that moment, the door opened and Miriam came in. Angela slipped her cell phone in her pocket and gave a slight flick of her finger to Sam. He responded by hiding the medallion in his hand and slipping it into his pocket. Angela stepped forward, placing her hands on the boy's shoulders to signal them to stay back. She advanced and stood in front of Mariam.

Miriam watched the movements of the malachi and her companions. She waited until Angela was standing in front of her before saying, "Your transports are ready. You are free to leave."

"Thank you," Angela replied. She turned towards the Winchesters and gave a slight nod. At the same time Alex walked over, his ankle doing better, along with Kelly and Mason.

Miriam led them out to where the cars were waiting. She didn't say anything when Hardman got into the car with the malachi since the man insisted on it. He was fortunate that his injuries weren't the more serious. The children got into the car with the Winchesters, an interesting development as well as the fact that Alex stopped by Angela and said something to her in which she smiled and gave a nod before getting in the car.

Nebi came to watch with Miriam as the cars left. He asked, "Is it wise to trust the young master with them?"

"The Winchesters saved the boy twice and the Malachi saved Hardman. They have no ulterior motive. They are here because of the murders."

"They could be mercenaries."

"Nebi, you have served the order faithfully all your life," Miriam replied, "However this latest escapade has me wondering whether you are letting your duty go to your head. Our order has practiced the healing arts and yet you denied the Winchesters that, as if you didn't care."

"I was protecting the young master. They would have been treated before they were interrogated," Nebi replied, "I was charged with security while the family was in this town. Before that, the boy's instruction. How is it that my methods are questioned now?"

Miriam glanced at her old friend. He had been brought up in the order. It was all he knew just as she knew the priesthood of the order. It was all they had but somewhere along the way, Nebi's protectiveness forgot their vows. She replied, "Your methods have proven to be our protective force but I have noticed that you haven't kept in mind the vows regarding healing and helping those in need, even those of our enemies."

Nebi lowered his head. Miriam was right as always even though his old mentor had said that the priests always had their heads in the clouds. He had grown up with Miriam and they had always discussed the tenets of the order. In the end he thought her to be right and he came to that on his own too. He wondered when he started thinking like his old mentor. He sighed, "You're right Miriam. You always have seen things clearly. I am just worried."

"I wouldn't worry too much. The Winchesters are well known within the circles of the supernatural, especially the Centurion and the girl is the Malachi though she is not ready for that yet." Miriam smiled as she spoke. "If anything I think they will be able to get to the bottom of this and find out which brothers are the traitors."

"Will you still want me to continue on my end?"

"Of course. We use all sources." Miriam smiled to let Nebi know that she still trusted him and his abilities. "The boy will be fine. Perhaps we have gotten a little too stringent in potential allies."

* * *

><p>Hardman sat next to the woman as she drove her car. He glanced at her bandaged wrists and inwardly cursed the fact that the order had weapons for every possible creature and being known in existence. At least he had been able to argue in her defense and she was set free. They had not been there when she sauntered up and interrupted what was surely his execution.<p>

He had been prepared to die protecting the boy and then she came. She fought with a regard for life even though she had killed the first attacker. It was like the Lord himself had sent her and she fought like the bravest warriors in the early days of the order. He was intrigued by her and wondered if she would be the one to uncover the ones after the boy. Miriam and Nebi suggested that it was the brothers but he thought that maybe it was a rogue group of the brotherhood. After all Coach Taylor made some mention of the brotherhood. He said the first thing that came to mind, "Thank you for saving my life."

Angela glanced at the man next to her. Before they had left, he had asked if she didn't mind taking him back to town. She found him to be a quiet sort, taking in everything, observing for any signs of trouble and she figured that was something that his kind did. She replied that she didn't mind and got in her car not noticing that Sam was watching with a peculiar look on his face. She found Hardman to be a quiet sort and was surprised he embarked on a conversation. She replied, "You're welcome. I detest bullies."

"They really weren't bullies," Hardman replied, But the expression is rather kind.

Angela couldn't help but chuckle. "I wasn't being kind at all. It's just my way of speaking."

Hardman gave a slight grin. Her cheerful look on life was rather infectious. Maybe that was why her companions where protective of her well at least the taller of the two. He didn't fail to notice the look the tall giant gave him when he spoke to her. He had seen that look before but he was certain the giant had no idea why he was giving that look. It was something to think about. He replied to the woman, "Your way of speaking seems to either spark trouble or laughter and sometimes thoughtful conversation."

"Generous living."

"Indeed. I am assuming that you have lived many years Shadow Chaser." Hardman used titles since he had not been given a name.

"I have and the name is Angela," Angela replied as she turned on the road that led straight into town.

Hardman rubbed his chest to ease the soreness and replied, "Phillip Hardman, Knight of the Order of Melchizedek." He paused and frowned at the fact that he had revealed his association to the order. He had been trained all his life to never reveal it unless it was another brother or the person had proven an honorable ally. By Nebi's standards she was hardly that but Hardman felt that he could trust her. Maybe that was why he blurted out his affiliation.

Angela frowned at the mention of Hardman's affiliation. According to Bobby, the order was a priestly order. What was the deal with knights? It never occurred to her that she created comfortable settings and inspired people to trust her. She replied, hoping to sound casual, "Hmm I thought the order was a priestly one."

Hardman glanced at her. Now it was a game of revealing information. Still he could find no harm in revealing just a little and he still needed to give a location of where to be dropped off. He replied, "If you head to where the boy lives, I can tell a little but not all."

Angela gave a wry smile. She knew this game well having played it herself. Hell she was playing it with the Winchesters. She replied, "I take it they are your orders?"

"Something like that and I am guessing that this is something your friends should know."

"Indeed. Every since we've arrived, we saved the kid twice and had been apprehended by your people and from what Miriam mentioned, this is something that we just fell into while searching for a job." Angela put her foot on the gas and sped up. Her reflexes were that good that she could travel triple the speed limit and not hit anything. "By the way, you should know that we are on your side for the most part, unless your people plan on doing some serious mojo that brings about the end of the world."

Hardman looked at Angela as if she were crazy. He didn't mind the increased speed but her implied accusation was a little harsh. It was true that the order could have done better in the whole approaching and asking them to state their business. If he thought about it, he would be pissed as hell with the treatment. The two guys she was traveling with certainly thought so. She was rather calm and matter of fact about it and yet she could be violent if she wanted. He did catch a glimpse of what she did to Nebi and his men. Seeing that she was expecting a reply, he said, "The order's mandate is dictated by the old therapeutate. It is much like your Hippocratic oath. The knights of the order swear to it as well but we defend the priests."

"Huh. I figured as much when I saw the brazen serpent. Now perhaps when we reach the boy's house, you and his parents can explain his connection in all of this though I would suggest being careful with his friends. I doubt they would give away secrets but it is said that there are eyes everywhere if you are on the run."

"I take it that you know this from experience?"

"Take it as you will," Angela replied and said no more. She slowed down once they reached the first few neighborhoods of the town. From there, she would be able to find the boy's house.

* * *

><p>Alex sat on the couch between Kelly and Mason with his arms crossed. In the room were not only his parents but Kelly and Mason's parents as well as Mr. Hardman. As it turned out, the parents decided to tag team with each other and now they were the general inquisitors. Apparently they were more upset that they were lied to about where they had been. He supposed he should be grateful that his parents didn't mention the car accident. That would have caused a ruckus.<p>

Mrs. Riker was speaking, "Kelly I am very disappointed in you. You said you were at the library working on a project."

"That's where we were," Alex replied, not intimidated by Mrs. Riker's posturing.

Mrs. Riker ignored him and focused on her daughter. "Kelly where were you? I called the library and they said that you three were not there at all."

Kelly usually told the truth but this time she was going to keep Alex's secret. They had agreed on it when the Winchesters drove them to the house. Her mother gave her the perfect weapon. She immediately reacted, "You've been spying on me?"

"Don't give me that tone young lady."

"I can't believe you've been spying on me!" Kelly stood up and stomped out the door to head to her mother's car.

Alex and Mason watched while Mrs. Riker apologized and went after Kelly. Mason's mother gave a look that clearly said she was disappointed in the lying. She motioned for Mason to get going and apologized for any inconvenience leaving Alex to face his parents and Mr. Hardman. He looked at them and asked, "Okay so is this the part where you tell me that I was reckless right?"

"That thought crossed our minds," Gideon replied looking at his son. "Tell me why did you feel the need to lie to us about where you were?"

Alex rolled his eyes slightly. He replied, "You know why Dad. You and Mom would have been freaked out and demanded that I come home and to leave my nose out of other people's business." He gave a slight sigh and added, "The main reason would have been because I can't draw attention to myself. Well newsflash: I drew attention even though I did what you said."

"Alex, we just want you to understand that there are people out there that want to use you and your heritage for their own purposes," Rachel tried to explain.

"And Nebi's people don't? By the way, Nebi is a douche. I don't want to train with him anymore," Alex retorted, "And you might want to talk to Miriam about replacing Hardman here since from the looks of things his cover is blown." He didn't know why he was being a jerk except for the fact that he was still angry at Nebi for his treatment of people who had saved his life. At least that Angela woman was a bit understanding.

Even though he had been angry, she had only spoken a few words. She didn't ask how she was doing. She complimented him on his field dressing skills. She treated it like a casual conversation. That was what calmed him down a bit. She then related and didn't even get angry with him when he shot her down. She was a strange person especially when she said that she had been on both sides of betrayal. Did that mean she betrayed someone like Nebi did? That made Alex curious about her but at the moment he was just upset mainly about the way his life was.

Hardman watched Alex as he spoke. Perhaps things had been done wrong and the boy was right. His cover was blown, especially since there were members of the brotherhood that worked in the school. He then had an idea and seeing that the boy's parents were busy with Alex, he took the opportunity to sneak away. Perhaps it might just work.

* * *

><p>Angela was studying the medallion not really listening to the conversation that Sam and Dean were having. Bobby's information was accurate since she checked up on it herself when they got back to the motel. She was waiting for the confection she had in the oven in the kitchenette to finish.<p>

As a compromise to the whole food issue, bar food versus diner food, she offered to cook dinner. Certainly it was worth it after the day they had. She bought the ingredients and commandeered the kitchenette in the boy's room since that was the only double that had been available when they checked in. The entrée she had in mind was something that may be considered a meal for a kid but she managed to come up with things to supplement it and she had a surprise mainly for the benefit of Dean since she knew he was still pissed about the treatment of Sam.

Dean was talking to Sam about what happened and discussing the possibility that they should leave since it was obviously an internal problem. Dean was saying, "Come on Sam. There's nothing supernatural here. Just a bunch of people following a tradition and some people who don't like following orders. Besides why would you want to help them. For all we know that douche Nebi had his men attack the kids and then attack us."

"I'm fine Dean," Sam said knowing exactly where this was going. "Besides if this Order of Melchizedek has people that are rebelling, why here and why now?"

"Maybe they thought Grant was a small town that nobody would think twice about looking at," Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"Except people like us especially since whoever killed those guys made it look like a satanic ritual or something that a witch would do," Sam pointed out. "Besides Dean, I get the feeling that kid Alex is part of something bigger which is why there were a lot of holes in the explanations."

Dean thought about it a moment. Sam did have a point. Bobby's explanation about the order and then the whole secrecy issue about the details did leave room for one to speculate. Also Angela had pointed out that groups like the order did have occult origins in many respects so there was the faintest of possibilities that there was something supernatural involved. It was a thin stretch and Dean was not one to leave a job unfinished.

If Dean wanted to examine his reasons for wanting to leave, it was because he couldn't stand the douche Nebi. It had also pissed him off that they had almost let Sam bleed out. However neither were sufficient reasons for leaving especially since a kid was involved. He said, "I see your point Sam. Maybe if we knew more about what we are dealing with..." He gave a shrug of his shoulders and sat on his bed. He pulled out his gun and started taking it apart for a lack of anything better to do. He gave a slight motion to indicate to Sam that he was to relax or do something while Angela finished playing chef. He called out, "Hey Angie, are you cooking a five course meal or something?"

Angela was so absorbed in her examination, that she didn't even hear Dean ask the question. She was staring intently at the medallion while thinking about the vision she had the other day. Something didn't quite add up with everything. Normally with cults who had persons that were considered important, they were protected. That much made sense. The problem lay in the fact that esoteric groups like these did not operate on a hierarchy structure that most people are familiar with like businesses. Organization was designed upon circles like the Centurion sort of.

What really had Angela was the fact that they kept mentioning brotherhood. There were literally dozens of groups that were referred to as brotherhoods. The closest she came up with was the White Serpent Brotherhood of Karnak which was related to the therapeutate and the only thing that seemed to relate to what the order stood for. Then there was the matter of the murders. That was perplexing and yet they did seem familiar. It was like she had seen or read about them before. She frowned and tried to remember.

She was concentrating so hard that when Dean got up to give her a shoulder poke, she reacted as if someone was trying to take her by surprise. She grabbed Dean by the wrist with one hand and with the other she grabbed his body. In a single smooth motion, she had him on his back on the ground and she had straddled his body, using her legs to pin his arms and was ready to strike. She had a firm stance even though she could feel Dean struggling to get free. She managed to stop though and looked down at the stunned hunter and said, "Huh. I thought you could hand anybody their ass Dean."

Dean was annoyed that Angela hadn't been answering and had gotten up to see what was going on. As he passed Sam who was doing research on his laptop, his brother gave him a silent look that warned him not to do what he was planning to do. Dean ignored it and gave Angela a shoulder poke to get her attention. He didn't expect her to grab him like she did and flip him onto his back, nor did he expect to have her straddle him and pin him down. When she gave her flippant remark, a few choice phrases entered his mind as he stared up at the woman who was sitting on him. "How else am I going to get you to jump on me?" He gave a smirk and waggle of his eyebrows.

Angela was smirking herself since she had the advantage. She didn't move as she looked down at Dean and then glanced over at Sam who was trying hard not to laugh at the scene. She replied, "Oh I can jump on you anytime, anywhere. The question is whether or not you can keep up."

Sam was laughing a hard silent laugh as he pulled out his phone and took a picture of the scene in front of him. It was rare that his brother got his ass kicked by a girl and ended up in a compromising position. It could be good blackmail material or something he could tease Angela with. He called out, "I doubt he could Angela."

"Shut up Sam," Dean grunted, trying to see if he could throw Angela off of him but she was rooted to her spot like a tree root. He tried to bring his legs up to wrap around her torso but he couldn't. "You wouldn't be saying the same thing if she had jumped on you." He grunted again and asked, "Angie could you please move now?"

"Oh and I thought we were having fun," Angela replied giving a slight pout.

"I know I'm having fun watching Dean get his ass kicked," Sam replied.

Angela grinned at Sam. She decided to have some fun, "So I see Taurus has carnal lust and pleasurability just as Aquarius thrives on sexual pantomime."

Sam tried not to blush and instead looked away. Dean though was laughing and said, "Angie I don't know where your mind goes but the things you come up with..."

Angela looked at Dean and said, "Finish that thought and you just might have to suffer without dessert and a pity too since I know you would like it."

"I won't be able to do anything if you don't let me up. Why don't you tackle Samantha there? I'd pay to see you take on my freakishly huge brother."

"Why do you always give me the third degree about my height Dean?"

Angela paused the moment she heard the words third degree. Of course! Why didn't she think of it before? Now she knew why she recognized the layout of the nature of the murders. It all made sense now. She let out a groan and smacked her hand to her forehead. "Gah, I am such an idiot!"

Dean and Sam stopped whatever they were arguing about and looked at Angela. Dean was grateful since she finally got off of him by standing up in on fluid motion and walked out of the room to hers. She was back within a minute carrying a huge weathered leather bound book and thumped it on the nearest bed. Sam asked, "You okay Angela?"

Angela was rifling through the pages until she found what she was looking for. "I can't believe I missed it. Those murders are the consequences of spilling secrets to one of the oldest and most talked about groups ever."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** All's well that ends well... well almost. Looks like Dean got a little action as well. So what is the mysterious group that Angela figured out was behind everything? Find out next time on The Order of Melchizedek...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Dean got up from the floor and stood up. "Okay Angie, you're not making much sense here. We know diddly squat about the Order of Melchizedek…"

"We know quite a bit more," Angela replied as she found the page she was looking for. "You see I had been thinking about the murders. They look like something involved in witchcraft but it is very specific. Most groups have certain oaths that inductees take as sort of a promise to uphold the group's traditions and secrets."

"And you're talking just about every cult out there," Sam replied trying to humor her.

"Actually I am talking about just one," Angela replied. Suddenly the timer went off. Angela headed over to take her dish out of the oven and put it on the counter to cool a bit. She talked while she was doing this, "Take the first murder: the body was found by the water plant and the throat was cut and the tongue ripped out."

"Yeah and it sounds like witchcraft," Dean replied.

Angela finished what she as doing and brought out the casserole dish that was filled with macaroni and cheese. She set it on the table while continuing the conversation, "It does but it's not. The second murder, the guy Tolbert was left in an open field with the left side of his chest torn out and his heart and vitals removed."

"And that's similar to a werewolf," Sam pointed out.

"But they are related," Angela replied. She pointed at the casserole dish and said, "Eat up." She then walked over to where she left her book and picked it up. "But they are the same. Both are mentioned in the oaths each level takes. I can't believe it I missed it. Then when Sam mentioned the third degree, it became clear." She started shuffling pages trying to find what she was looking for unaware that the brothers were looking at her as if she had been possessed.

Dean was eyeballing the casserole with anticipation and was already spooning some into a bowl. He was already digging in while Sam was playing with the spoon by his empty plate as he was watching Angela rifle through that old book like a crazed librarian. Dean said with a mouth full of food, "Okay so what became clear? You're talking in circles Angie."

"Exactly. The organizational structure is circular," Angela muttered as she finished rifling. Once she found the page that she was looking for. She clasped the book to her chest and walked over to the table. She then said, "The murders are a reflection of the Freemasons." She flipped the book over to show the entry.

Dean shrugged his shoulders while Sam asked to make sure, "The Freemasons? Angela the Freemasons are just a bunch of guys that just get together and supposedly control the free world."

"Actually there's a lot more to it than that Sam," Angela replied. She dropped the book with a thud on the table and spooned up a dish of her casserole and started eating. When she had a couple of bites, she continued, "The Freemasons have origins of the stonemasons and of course there is lore about the Knights Templars infiltrating and the conspiracies about a New World Order and one of the greatest secrets."

"Angela you do know that you are sounding like one of those conspiracy buffs," Sam ventured, not sure what to make of this sudden babbling she started. He couldn't totally discredit her words since he started looking at the entry of the history of the Freemasons. There were interesting tidbits on famous Freemasons.

"I know but there is one way for sure that it is the Freemasons. The murders themselves." Angela put down her plate and flipped the page that Sam was looking at to where the actual initiations of the degrees were. She pointed to the Entered Apprentice Oath and while Sam was reading it, she recited, " … binding myself under no less penalty than that of having my throat cut across, my tongue torn out, and with my body buried in the sands of the sea at low water mark… my solemn Obligation of an Entered Apprentice."

Dean had been happily eating his dish and was surprised that Angela had only taken a few bites when she had begun reciting. He listened to the words and when she was finished he asked, "So we got a case of Jack the Ripper then?"

Angela had picked up her plate and ate a few more bites after giving a slight kick to Sam's leg to get him to eat. She replied, "I wouldn't go that far but essentially, if you believe that the Ripper was a Freemason and was part of a government conspiracy."

"That still doesn't explain the connection to the Order of Melchizedek," Sam pointed out.

Even Angela knew that it was going to be a stretch to explain this one. At least she had her book to help with referencing. She took a breath as she cleaned her teeth with her tongue before speaking. She then said, "The Order of Melchizedek, from my understanding from Bobby that it is a priestly order." She thumbed open her book to another section that was titled 'Melchizedek' and gave a brief history, "Melchizedek was a priest king that served El Shaddai. I didn't think about it before since I was listening to Bobby but the term El Shaddai means Mountain Lord. What you would know it as is what has been translated incorrectly in the most widely sold book in the world… Lord God Almighty."

"Whoa you mean that this is an order serving God? Did we walk into a bunch of religious crap?" Dean actually dropped his fork and looked at Angela for confirmation.

Sam had been reading the section she had thumbed to and answered Dean's question, "She said a mistranslation Dean. According to this, Melchizedek broke bread with Abraham, the foundation for the communion rite but there are references to a bread stone?"

"What is that? Stale bread?"

Angela replied, "That's where the problem lies but the clues are in the fundamentals of groups like the Freemasons. True Masons believe that divine illumination is universal; that the light is recognized but the bearer." She saw that Dean was drawing a blank and that Sam was trying to understand. She barely understood herself and that was after a skim reading through the texts. She then said, "The name of the one God means little. He has multiple names and encompasses all. Anti-Masons would call it the one world religion that is predicted to mean the end of the world."

"So God does play a role? Peachy," Dean muttered.

"Well to be a Mason you don't necessarily have to believe in God but in a higher power," Angela replied.

"Makes sense since most of the founding fathers were Masons," Sam answered thoughtfully, "Yet you said illumination is the key. Wouldn't that mean more along the lines of enlightenment? If that is the case, then where does the bread stone come in? It doesn't make much sense unless it's like some lost technique or something."

"Well the Babylonians created some of the world's oldest batteries so it could be that," Angela replied with a shrug to the shoulders.

"I swear you two belong in a freak show with other geeks," Dean replied.

Angela gave a tolerant smile while Sam gave the bitch face. Angela couldn't help but share a tidbit here and there to people that she trusted. It proved that she was more than just a girl that could kick ass. Then again it came from years of schooling that her mother put her through. She had a tutor at the age of five and was taught the same things that boys were besides the domestic arts. Her father taught her how to fight and with those skills, they helped her to survive and adapt with the changing times. She childishly stuck her tongue out and replied, "I like being a geek freak. Anyway that is what I have."

"What about the brazen serpent?" Sam asked, "Didn't you mention that it was a symbol of healing?"

"Yes but it is also associated with wisdom. The whole thing about the bread stone must have some basis in that but I don't know."

"I might be able to help with that," a voice came from inside the room.

Angela was quick on the draw and pulled out the knife that was in her pocket and threw it at the intruder. She didn't blink when she saw that it was Hardman and he had grabbed it and held it up with an impressed look on his face. She said, "Haven't you bothered us enough?"

Hardman knew that he might risk the wrath of the malachi but this was surely a sign if she was here along with the Winchesters. He stood where he was and opened the door to allow Miriam and Nebi in. He said, "I know you three have no right to trust us but believe me when I say that we do need your help. We will tell you what you need to know and perhaps you may understand why things are the way they are."

Dean was the first to ask the questions, his normal suspicions taking over, "How did you find us"

Miriam replied, "It was a long shot but the medallion that you have, there are ways to track it. We had to do a wide search and then we eliminated all the members that were accounted for."

"So they're bugged?" Dean asked.

"I think she means supernatural means Dean," Sam answered. "So what do you want us for?"

Hardman looked at Miriam and Nebi. When he got the answer, he said, "We want you to…"

* * *

><p>Alex sat up in his room doing his homework for the lack of anything better to do. It didn't take him long to finish since he was that disciplined not to goof around when it came to schoolwork. He thought about what had happened that day and he wondered if he was going to have to move again. He didn't want to leave so soon and he didn't want to leave Kelly or Mason behind. He threw down the pencil he had been using to write his history essay and leaned back to think about means of convincing his parents not to move.<p>

Watching the boy through the veil, the sage looked towards the goddess and asked, "Is it wise to bring wisdom to one so young?"

Isis, the goddess of immortality, peered through the veil of her domain and observed the boy. She had been watching since her favorite daughter met him and the ancient order. It was then that she summoned the Apkallu griffin, one of the sages of ancient Sumeria that had been charged with bringing wisdom and enlightenment to men to take a look at the boy and determine if he was ready to receive the secrets of the shew-bread. She replied, "That is your choice. I merely called you for observation. I recognized the signs."

The Apkallu looked through his portal gaze at the boy. He had been monitoring the boy all his life and had seen the progression of intelligence and the execution of that intelligence in his decisions. Melchizedek's line had been chosen for the rights of this knowledge that the Apkallu griffin possessed and subsequent generations were given this knowledge as had been deemed right. The Plain of Shar-on was a sacred gateway to illumination. "He does have the characteristics of his ancestor yet this attempt on his life…"

"The same thing that has happened with all who have been chosen for something great," the goddess replied.

"You are referring to your favored one," Apkallu replied.

"She and the ones she travels with. A majority of the Creator's greatest creation lives in the simplicity of His world and yet only a select few are allowed to see things for what they really are."

Apkallu was about to say something when the boy Alex shifted in his seat to answer his cell phone. He watched as the boy spoke and a grin lit on his face as he said, "Kel, glad your mom didn't ground your phone privileges."

Alex listened to Kelly's response, "I don't know. Thing is I think my parents might want to move." He then frowned and then said, "I don't want to either. I don't know. Maybe you, me and Mas could ask those three to fix the problem. No, I'm not going to Nebi. He's a douche."

Apkallu commented to the goddess, "He certainly has learned a few words in the last few days."

"More likely has known them and never had an opportunity to use them," Isis commented. She watched as the boy talked to the girl Kelly. She may be the goddess of the immortals but she also had some influence over pairings even though that fell into the realm of the other goddesses that claimed that title. She laughed over her recent debacle with the Greek girl Aphrodite.

"I see you have something going on in that mind of yours milady," Apkallu observed. Sages were charged with bringing wisdom but that also meant that they were quite observant.

"Just remembering a rather 'friendly' conversation," Isis replied. She watched the boy and then asked, "Have you decided?"

Apkallu turned his gaze towards the boy. The boy was smart but some of his well laid out plans had led to near disasters. That was something that he would have to learn to avoid in the near future. He had the kindness and generosity that was characteristic of the line of healing and wisdom, the hallmarks of righteousness but Apkallu needed something else. He replied, "Not yet."

Isis glanced at the sage. It was easy to argue the merits of the boy but the sages knew best when it came to the knowledge they were to impart. In fact sages were a classification of the messengers if one wanted to scrutinize the hierarchy yet sages had more of a say when to dispense their wisdom. Messengers had to give it as soon as they got their orders. Isis recalled one such messenger that did his job but bent the rules or toed the line… barely. Isis looked at Apkallu and replied, "Such is your prerogative."

"Indeed milady though certain messengers have a certain trickster ability to them and bend the rules," Apkallu replied, knowing that she was thinking about a certain messenger that always made her laugh except when the joke became too deadly.

"Ah yes," Isis replied. She watched while Alex finished his conversation and picked up his pencil to finish his essay. When he was finished, she saw him pack his bag for school in the morning. "It looks as if our time has come to a close."

"Indeed," Apkallu replied, "Shall I escort you milady?"

* * *

><p>"Excuse me?"<p>

"You take my place as a substitute teacher. You will have a legitimate reason to be at the school and watch the boy," Hardman explained.

Angela was standing with her arms crossed facing five people looking at her expectantly. At that moment she got the feeling that she was caught in the middle of the biggest joke in her life. There were a few things that she could say with certainty that she was good at and what they were expecting her to do was not one of those things. She retorted, "And I would just be a legit as a janitor."

"What are you worried about Angie?" Dean was sitting on his bed munching on the bag of M&Ms that she had bought and stashed in one of the duffle bags. He looked like he was at a baseball game as he munched on the candies. "You're like Sam here… a geek and you did say you went to college once and you did live through history."

Angela narrowed her eyes at Dean. "I may be old but I'm not ancient."

Sam inwardly cringed. He had treaded this ground before with Angela and Dean may have just sunk his boat with this one. He said, "No one is saying that." When she rounded on him, he knew that he had to think fast or she may have more than a few sharp words. "The point is that you know more things about history. I'm pre-law and Dean is more like a gym coach."

"Hey!"

"Dean, just go with it," Sam urged through gritted teeth.

Hardman took the opportunity to add, "I know we have no right to ask the three of you to help but this would help us in eliminating a threat. As you may have guessed, my cover has been compromised."

Angela replied, "I am not a teacher. I may know things but knowing and teaching are two different things and this is coming from someone who was schooled in Latin and Greek at a time when only boys could be educated."

"I agree with you," Sam replied, "It is different but how can it hurt. You would be a substitute teacher. At best you would be following instructions left by this guy." Sam pointed at Hardman in a careless manner.

Angela was going to say something when suddenly her cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and checked the caller ID. It wasn't anyone she knew so she flipped it open and answered it well aware that she was making their visitors wait. The voice on the other end caught her off guard but she played it off, "Alex? How did you get this number?"

_Found it on the desk where Mom put it. I called because I wanted to ask your opinion on something._

"Shoot."

_Since Mr. Hardman was made to be part of my protection detail, it would be nearly impossible for him to do his job at school. I was thinking that maybe you and your friends could pick up where he left off. I would be protected and you can get the creeps that jumped me and your friends. By the way are they doing okay?_

Angela bit the inside of her cheek as she fought hard not to laugh. She didn't know if this was a coincidence or a major prank being played on her. She replied, "They're fine. You did a good job by the way. Now why are you asking me? Couldn't your friends ask someone else?"

_I don't want to have anything to do with Nebi and his douchebags right now. And I think you and your friends are a lot better at being people persons._

"I never quite heard put that way before," Angela replied. She glanced at the waiting people. Out of all of them only Nebi and Miriam showed no reaction. Looking at Nebi, Angela resisted the urge to smirk since Alex was still pissed with him. She returned her full attention to the phone conversation and added, "Seriously though how would all three of us fit in your school?"

_One of you could take Mr. Hardman's place. Maybe a janitor or something? I think you would be great as a teacher. _

"Really?"

_To be honest, I want you there not only because you can kick butt… well you don't let anyone push you around and… this is going to sound weird but I just want to talk and I think you and your friends are supposed to be here._

Angela listened to the boy as he tried to explain his reasons. There were few things that could be persuasive. This was one of them. She replied, "Well I was given a similar offer."

_Please take it. Please!_

Angela sighed. It was like getting a taste of Sam's puppy dog eyes and so far she had proven resistant to them. This though was different. She didn't really know the kid and yet he was reaching out to her like she was a lifeline. The question she wanted to know was why? Why would anyone think she was trustworthy with their life? The fact that Sam and Dean trusted her, Sam a bit more than Dean, escaped her notice. Besides she saw it as keeping a promise. This was different and Miriam did tell her that there was a plot in regards to the boy. She couldn't leave him to fend for himself. "Alright kid. I'll let your friends know since they are here now."

_They are? Don't I feel stupid._

"Don't be. It's because you asked."

_Thanks Angela. Gotta go. Mom… you know…_

"I know. See you tomorrow then." Angela clicked the phone shut and stared at it for a moment. She then looked at Nebi, Miriam and Hardman and said, "Alright. I'll do it but under protest." She then walked out of the room to head to hers and muttered loud enough, "It had to take a kid to convince me. I must be going soft."

Nebi waited until she left to say, "I don't understand why we ask these people to do this. It is obvious she doesn't want to and I seriously doubt these hunters know anything either."

Dean took offense to that and replied, "Hey Chuckles, my brother and me know plenty."

"You certainly know how to get yourselves shot," Nebi replied in cool composure.

Dean made a move to give a good punch but missed. He turned to face Nebi who was giving a cool sneer at him and made to swing again. All he got for his trouble was Nebi sneering at him and taunting him. He ignored the fact that Sam was trying to get him to stop. Nebi merely said, "And you seem to know quite a bit at missing the mark."

"Nebi, stop it," Miriam said. "It is not the fault of these people that they stumbled onto the scheme the brothers have in mind. The least we could do is inform them of the situation and the choice is theirs." She looked at the brothers with the youngest restraining his sibling from trying to tackle NEbi. She didn't blame him. Nebi sometimes could lord his abilities over others until someone better came along and humbled him. She said to them, "We are grateful should you decided to help us like your friend."

"I don't mind helping out. I like the kid," Dean replied after shrugging his brother off. "So what do you want from me and Sam?"

"It is no secret where the lodge is," Miriam replied. "The key is inquiring about membership."

"Wait, you want us to express interest in membership?" Sam asked the question after he released his brother. He made a slight face since Dean accidentally jarred his injured side. "Isn't that what got the other guys killed?"

"Unfortunately yes," Miriam replied. "Tolbert though was a genuine brother. He was trying to help us."

"To be honest, there are knights of the order serving in lodges all over the country. Their identities are kept a secret. How the brothers of this lodge found out, is a question we want to solve," Hardman added.

"Okay so why not grab one and interrogate him?"

Nebi snorted. Miriam gave a look. She replied, "If you could find one that is involved, that would help too."

Dean glanced at Sam. He noticed that a small red spot was staining his shirt and it was hidden by his jacket. Sam needed to take it easy. Maybe capturing and interrogating might help. Either way they needed a day. He replied, "I have an idea."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well whaddaya know... the mysterious brotherhood is none other than the Freemasons! And they want Angie to teach? What is Dean's idea? Find out next time on The Order of Melchizedek...

**A/N2:** The word malachi is I believe a Hebraic word and it means "messenger" or "angel." Since Angie is referred to as this, I will leave it to you to think about it and what the implications are.

**Historic Note:** The Freemasons are one of the oldest fraternities here in the United States. The original Masons were three degrees but some versions like the Scottish Rite have 33 degrees as shown in Dan Brown's The Lost Symbol and of course there are the Royal Arch Masons. It is true that over half of the founding fathers were Masons including Jefferson, Washington, Franklin and Adams. The facts regarding admission and the oaths are Freemason practices in general were found in Secrets of the Freemasons. Each lodge carries the specifics of their practices.

Melchizedek is a biblical figure and did meet with Abraham during his military campaign in Canaan. He was a priest king and his name comes from the Hebrew stems of "king" and "righteousness." This was found in Secrets of the Lost Ark by Lawrence Gardner.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Angela was sitting on top of the Impala again looking at the stars. After she went to her room, she waited until their three guests left before coming back out. She needed time to think some more about the job ahead. She wasn't a teacher, that much she knew and yet by the pestering of a fifteen year old boy she was a substitute but undercover as a bodyguard. Being a bodyguard wasn't a new experience since she did that once for a dignitary who was actually a vamp and was going to be assassinated by renegade hunters.

She leaned against the windshield and studied the stars thinking about how she got into this mess or rather how she got all three of them into this mess. It was typical of her. She did admit though that thing with Gordon Walker wasn't her doing and the guy was an irrational/rational cold blooded killer. Hell the guy wanted to kill her after getting a nice glimpse of her teeth, after they sank into his arm. She remembered the instant the warm red liquid touched her tongue and it was brought pleasure but it was quickly supplanted by the feeling of revulsion and she released him, but the damage had been done.

"You always find a means to blame yourself for things that may be beyond your control. Tis a strange thing and yet I understand why the lady favors you."

Angela looked over at the sound of wings to find a strange being standing beside the Impala. It had the body of a man and the head and wings of a hawk or eagle. Having seen quite a few strange things in her lifetime, she didn't jump in surprise but rather raised a brow. She replied, "I have caused a great deal to be set in motion."

"And yet we all have played a part in that," the strange being replied. He gave a slight smile.

Angela continued to stare at the strange being and looked around to see if Sam or Dean had noticed the strange creature. If they couldn't see it and they spotted her talking to nothing, they might think her crazy. She wouldn't put it past a few tricksters that she knew to do that.

The creature seemed to read her thoughts and said, "Relax. They can't see me and as far as they are concerned, they only see you staring up at the stars."

"So you are one of those like the goddess." Angela said it more as a statement rather than a question. She crossed her arms and looked expectantly for an answer though she seriously doubted that it would be a straight one. Usually theses beings didn't. Certainly the goddess didn't. Heck she practically ran around in circles telling her that she had been made a champion. So she waited to see what the answer would be this time.

"I am an Apkallu, a sage charged with bringing wisdom to the chosen mortals. Most just call me Apkallu."

Angela gave a slight snort, "Well that makes sense since the texts never giver you a name in Sumerian." She looked away deciding whether or not her conduct would toe the line in terms of respect for the ancient beings. "So what are you here for? Certainly not for wisdom. That is only for humans."

"But you are half human." Apkallu studied the chosen daughter of the goddess. She was certainly a strange lot. Her respect was left to be desired as far as he could tell. Yet he could see that she had a sincere heart. The goddess' favor was certainly called into question.

"Still isn't the same," Angela replied. "And you still haven't answered my question about why you are here." She turned to give an expectant look and it showed that she was still annoyed about the task ahead.

Apkallu was taken aback for a moment. The goddess had warned him that she was not the kind to play with riddles unless it suited her. He maintained his composure however and replied, "The goddess knows that you agreed to protect the boy."

"Great I always knew she liked to spy on me."

"It is important you understand why he is important."

Angela nodded while replying in a sarcastic tone, "He is the direct descendant of Melchizedek the honored priest who basically started the whole thing that is called Communion."

"It is more than that," Apkallu replied, "Only those of Melchizedek can create the bread stone, the source of illumination. They also have access to the Plain of Shar-on."

Angela didn't look at Apkallu but instead stared straight ahead. So that was why these rogue Freemasons were after the kid. Only he had the knowledge for this… whatever it was? To Angela it sounded like another one of those destiny crap things that was shoveling the consequences upon the unlucky soul that would shoulder the burden. She looked at the sage and asked, "And the boy is targeted because of this bread stone? What the hell is that?"

"The bread stone is that which comes from gold. It is illumination in its purest form. With it comes healing and other things that are only known to the line of Melchizedek."

Angela looked at the sage with a stare that was hard to discern if she was spacing out or trying to intimidate the person talking to her. "So this is something like the fountain of youth?"

"Please it is more elegant than that." Apkallu gave a slight scoff at the simplicity of something so grand. "That is a childish notion. The House of Gold is hardly that."

"The House of Gold? Another reference to the bread stone? Or Melchizedek?"

"It's been associated with both," Apkallu explained. Despite his misgivings when he was given the orders to explain to the Malachi, he found that she was taking it well. Little did he know that she had been through this herself when she made that fateful choice when she was younger and thus beginning on this journey of hers.

"I see," Angela replied. In her mind it was another bout of destiny crap. It seemed like she was to be strung along again regarding a cosmic force. At least the job was supernatural to an extent granted that the boys may not understand everything they were getting involved in. Heck even she wasn't sure where this fit in. Then again it was like the sage said, only the line of Melchizedek knows where it does. Yet it does make sense with illumination and knowledge was often equated to enlightenment. Thing was she didn't get why her. "So why did I just agree to stay involved?"

"It is your nature from my understanding," Apkallu replied wondering if the question was rhetorical or born of sarcasm.

"Or it could be as the Seer would put it that it is the nature of the world for certain beings to meet at certain points… or was it souls he was referring to?" Angela postured in mock thought. It was true that it was in her nature to help those that needed it. When it came to things tied up with destiny and she knew about it, it was more like taking a depressant or something. "So really why should I know more about the boy and his eventual role?"

"He is coming of age to receive his knowledge. He is not ready but it is close. The brotherhood knows this as well. You need to be prepared to protect him. You and your friends," Apkallu explained.

"And why the Winchesters? They have enough problems and I may have just added to it by joining them," Angela replied. "And why aren't they here listening to this? Shouldn't they have some clue as to what they are getting into?"

"Rules have been bent to tell you this much. You do have the choice to tell them but be aware that such revelations always have consequences that are not always foreseen," Apkallu replied. He gave a slight shuffle of his wings and looked around. He could sense that there was stirring in one of the rooms. He had to go now. He had spoken his piece. He turned to look at Angela and said, "You have been chosen as the boy's guide. When the time comes, you will know, almost as if by instinct."

Angela had been looking at nothing in particular as she thought about what to do. When she heard the last part, she raised her head to ask, "How…?" She saw that the Apkallu was gone. She thought she detected the faint rustle of wings and it reminded her of a few other times she had heard that same sound. Then her thoughts turned sour at the abrupt departure and everything that had occurred over the last twelve or so hours.

Feeling frustrated, she put her hand into her jacket pocket and came into something hard and round. She pulled it out and found that it was the apple she had tucked in there for no reason at all except for the thought that she might be hungry later when she went out stargazing. She looked at it and felt the hardness in her hand and that led to a thought about stones. What followed next was a debate over what to do now and the persistent question of why she was doing this. It frustrated her enough that when she looked at the apple again, she threw it like she would a baseball, intent on trying to make it splat on the wall. She misfired though and it headed towards the door of the Winchester's room where Sam was just coming out.

Sam glanced at his brother while he was cleaning his gun again before slipping out to go for a walk. Well a short walk to talk to Angela. She hadn't been in a good mood since those three came in and he wanted to make sure she was okay. He had opened the door when he saw something flying at him. It was instinct for him to catch it. It hit his open palm with a smack and he looked at it. It was then he heard a slight sound and looked up to see Angela looking like she had broke an expensive piece of china. He said in a joking voice, "Um usually people throw tomatoes at a bad performance."

Angela didn't reply at first but was feeling mortified that she had almost hit Sam. She had thrown that apple with the same force she had thrown her cell phone and she killed the guy. If Sam hadn't caught it, the apple would have caused serious injury. For the moment, she felt as if her lungs had constricted like when she had been buried alive at West Point. She managed to choke out, "You okay?"

Sam frowned, "I could ask you the same thing. You look like you've seen a ghost." He walked up to hand her back the apple and was confused by her recoil from it. "It's just an apple."

"An apple that could have killed you."

Sam gave a look as he held it. "Okaaay. So why is that?"

Angela snapped out of her shock at the stupidity of the question and gave a look that would have made lead melt. "Vampire strength, Sam. Remember when I bent the tire iron to fix it?" She then turned away and defiantly stared up at the stars with her arms crossed. After a few moments she relaxed a little and added, "That's how I killed a man except it was with my cell phone."

_So that was why there was blood on it._ Sam realized the implication and moved to the other side to the other side of the Impala. Like the night before, he humored her and took off his shoes and sat on the hood. "I can see why you looked like you had broken your mother's favorite china." He idly held the apple for lack of anything better to do. "What made you so angry that you had to throw a perfectly good apple?"

"It's not like I intended it to be an apple. It was the handiest thing in my pocket," Angela replied not looking at Sam but at the sky. "Sometimes I find the strangest of things in my pocket like a stick of chewing gum and a rubber band." She shrugged her shoulders as she placed her hands behind her head. She tried to ignore the familiar pangs of hunger that were creeping up. To try and quell the inner workings of her stomach, she casually threw one arm over her stomach while propping her head on the other. After a lengthy pause she said, "I'm just pissed at our guests and what they want us to do."

Sam had been patient. He could sense that she had something more to say and he could tell that if he said something she would effectively clam up. Dean did that often enough when he tried to get him to talk about their father. At least Angela was a bit nicer about it. He said, "I'm sorry that it fell to you."

"I would have taken it anyway. I'm pretty much a sucker for little lost puppies and the kid practically begged me on the phone," Angela countered. She then looked at Sam and shook her finger in a mock scolding gesture and said, "But don't you try it on me. It may work with your brother but not me."

Sam couldn't help but laugh. "I guess I'll have to find other means of persuading you if we want you to do something."

"Asking nicely would do," Angela replied, feeling better. She was about to say something when she was handed an apple slice. She looked over at Sam who was slicing up her projectile and giving over the slice. She took it and slowly began chewing it. "Thanks."

"I figured you intended to eat it… before you decided it was your choice of weapon," Sam replied teasing her slightly. He took a small sliver and munched on it, trying to save most of it because of her appetite. "Anyway I wanted to let you know that Dean and I will be hanging around town, checking out the local lodge. Maybe go in as prospects."

"That could work but you both need to watch your backs. People talk."

Sam understood completely by what she meant in that statement. There was the possibility that the goons that escaped could have talked and they did know their faces. "Any other ideas?"

"Janitor work comes to mind but other than that," Angela shrugged her shoulders as she accepted another slice. "Either way, I'm stuck as the kid's guardian. This ancient lineage stuff drives me crazy."

"Another job?"

"Another lifetime," Angela replied. She wondered if she should mention her strange visitor and what he had said. He did warn her though and the thought that they think her insane crossed her mind. She chewed on her slice wishing that she had some peanut butter for it. "It's no problem though. I was just upset by everything else."

"Hey are you two going to sit there and indulge in a chick flick moment or are you coming in for some pie?" Dean called from the door to his and Sam's room.

"As long as you didn't have your way with it while we were gone," Angela called as she snapped off a bite of another slice. "That beauty took me the better part of making the casserole to get it to look like that. I'll kick your ass if I find you raped her."

Sam was lucky that she was focused on Dean for the moment while he blushed at her innuendos to the pie that Dean had been eyeballing like drooling lecher since she made it. He could handle it from Dean but when she did it, it was like he got caught with his pants down or something similar. He got the feeling that she knew this and did it on purpose. Having managed to get the blushing under control he said, "He's been a drooling lecher since you made it."

"I heard that Sam," Dean answered as he strolled up bringing the pie out to the car along with a few plates and some forks. He grinned at Angela, "You are a woman after my own heart Angie."

"In your wildest dreams Dean Winchester," Angela replied. She served the pie, teasing Dean by giving the tiniest slice ever before trading it with the one she originally intended to give him. Once she was sure that Dean was in a good mood, she said, "I had a visitor and no it wasn't one of them but he mentioned some things…"

* * *

><p>The fire dimly lit the main floor of the secret lodge. Liam was not sure why they were even using this lodge when the main one was large enough to house all members of all three degrees. A feeling of dread came over him and wondered if he had been found out by the Worshipful Master. After the two hunters left the coroner's office that day, he looked up the name Hardman and found that he was a teacher at the local high school. It didn't take long for him to find a number and call the teacher up.<p>

Hardman though had been suspicious when he called and demanded to know who he was. Liam was hardly in a position to reveal anything. Yet he did and when he mentioned that he was a member of the brotherhood, Hardman clammed up and demanded to know what his intentions were. Liam tried reasoning with the man and stated that he wasn't his enemy. After listening to the man talk, Liam concluded that he was already aware of the treachery of the upper circles of this lodge. Liam then said, "You don't have to trust me and I know you have no reason to but I did overhear a plot on your life and I am telling you to give you a chance."

The response from Hardman was hardly encouraging to Liam but he was certain the man had at least taken his message into consideration. Earlier he had stopped by the main office of the lodge to take care of some bookkeeping, a made up on the spot excuse, but he was curious about the cubbyhole he found and was hoping that he might have a little more time to take a look. When he arrived though, the Master was there along with a few others discussing something that was obviously important. He recognized the two brothers with the Master and gave a respectful nod while he explained why he was there. Of course they didn't give him a second thought and they were going to let him go when the Master called him over. The reason was that the Master had wanted him to send out a notice to the brothers of the third degree for a special opening of the lodge that night. Liam kept his suspicions to himself and complied.

Now the brothers of the third degree were all gathered at the second lodge and Liam had no idea what was going on. He wondered if he had been found out since earlier in the week another brother came to him and told him that he didn't like what the Master was doing. Liam had been circumspect in his questioning just in case the brother was trying to trick him. Eventually Liam was able to reveal that he had been sent from the Grand Lodge to investigate. The brother revealed his name to be Luke Davenport and Liam began his investigation by asking questions. When he had finished and left, he noticed that someone was watching him. He hoped that no one had overheard. Now he wasn't so sure.

The Master began by opening the lodge. "Brother Tyler, the lodge of the Master Masons is about to be opened."

The Tyler nodded and replied, "I will station my post to observe the approach of cowans and eavesdroppers and suffer none to pass or repass."

Liam knew it was serious. Since it was the Masters Masons meeting, none that are not authorized could enter and none present may leave. Liam looked and observed that there was a candidate about to be inducted to the Master Masons degree. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. Maybe he was overdoing it a little but then again he couldn't be too careful.

The candidate was brought forth as the tradition dictated and was stood before the Master. Liam watched as the compass points were pressed on the candidate's breasts. Liam felt that surge he felt when he was elevated to Master Mason for he truly believed in the most valuable tenets of the brotherhood which were friendship, morality and brotherly love. He couldn't understand where things could have gone wrong with this lodge, well at least the upper echelons.

It was a lengthy ceremony in which the candidate was shown the Tubalcain, or the Master Mason's grip and how to enter the lodge as a Master Mason. Liam observed with the revered carefulness he reserved for when anytime the Master called to open the lodge. He took down the details and noted the candidate and noted that he had sworn the oath as a Master Mason not to reveal the secrets upon pain of death. The candidate was now being instructed on the folding of his apron.

"The square of the ephod is the perfect figure that symbolizes your service to the Great Architect," the Master spoke unto the candidate. "These four duties are ones that all masons must uphold. Your service is to country, neighbor, family and yourself."

The candidate was then presented with the working tools of Masonry and struck on the forehead and Hiram Abiff had. Liam felt like he was watching a play as the candidate re-enacted the death and rising of the Great Architect Hiram Abiff. The details of the ritual varied from lodge to lodge. Liam was lucky that his lodge left it an open coffin in the middle of the room. Once he saw the coffin actually buried and the candidate was a claustrophobic! Yet the candidate prevailed and he became a Master Mason.

Liam waited as he knew what came next. All Master Masons, upon completion of the ritual of acceptance were given the most important secret of the Freemasons. Liam knew the history behind this quite well. It was a well known fact that there was such a thing as the Knights Templar and of course the brotherhood and the conspiracy buffs claimed the Templars were trying to create a new world order within the Freemasons and of course the anti-Masons spoke of Satanism. The truth was the brotherhood and the Templars were splinter groups of the oldest order known to history.

When Liam had been told, he had been floored by the secret. He then realized that there was a necessity for the different groups. It was a very old tactic of secret societies and for just anybody in general. The Templars focused on one thing to amuse the old men searching for eternal life, the Freemasons focused on enlightenment but they were more closely aligned with the original order, the Order of Melchizedek. Both focused on illumination but it was Melchizedek's order that contained the secrets of the House of Gold. The secrets of weightlessness were in the hands of the Masons even though the Templars had a hand in the building of the Notre Dame cathedrals in their heyday. Still the Templars and the Masons deferred to the Order of Melchizedek and offered safe havens for the line of Melchizedek.

That was why Liam was there. It had come to the attention that various brothers had been killed and the link was only because the line of Melchizedek was nearby. Liam was a soldier in most respects. He would do his duty and he was willing to die for it but he didn't want others to die if they helped him. His attention was drawn to the candidate who agreed to keep the secrets again reiterating his oath as a Master Mason. The Master nodded and said, "Let the brother received the light."

There was a general applause while the candidate was welcomed as a brother. The Master was generous as he allowed a few moments for the newest Master Mason to be welcomed. After a few moments had passed, the Master held up his hands for silence. It took a few moments but eventually the rest of the Master Masons quieted down. The Master then spoke, "Brothers, as you know we have been charged with one of the oldest of secrets; one that we swore to protect with our very lives if necessary."

There was a general murmur. Liam didn't make a sound but shifted to make it look like he did. He didn't know where this was going but he had a pretty good idea. He listened as the Master continued, "It is unfortunate that there are some brothers who cannot uphold the oath they have sworn."

At that moment, two of the brothers came in dragging a third who was tied up with handcuffs and hoodwinked. Liam frowned as he watched two other brothers pull open the panels on the floor to reveal a pit. Liam frowned slightly. He was starting to get a bad feeling as he watched the hapless brother being placed in the center of the pit that was lined with wood. _Are they planning what I think they are planning?_

"Let the brother face his accusers."

The hoodwinked brother was revealed and Liam was trying hard not to react. It was the contact that Davenport had mentioned in his interrogation. The brother's name was McKenna and he was with the Scottish Rite from back east. Liam watched as the brother stood tall and strong facing the Master. The Master asked, "Is it true that you have divulged the secrets of this lodge to persons outside our brotherhood?"

Liam didn't hear the response of the brother but he did catch the part of the oath that he dreaded. The Master then gave the word as the helper to the Master pulled out a silver knife. Symbolic slashes were made indicative of the first and second degree. McKenna didn't flinch at all. He stared defiantly as the third degree was prepared. The last thing McKenna said was, "You will receive judgment."

The flames roared to life. For the longest time no one could hear anything but the sound of burning, crackling flames. The smell of burnt flesh began to fill the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So it looks like it has been settled and more secrets have been spilled and another consequence has happened. Will our heroes be able to stop the rogue brothers from achieving their purpose? Find out next time on the Order of Melchizedek...

**A/N2:** For reference the Apkallu are actually sages or messengers that are supposed to bring wisdom to man. They are often portrayed as griffins but more commonly with fishwear. They are Sumerian in origin and play into the who concept behind the House of Gold and its secrets. Again this is from Secrets of the Lost Ark.

The execution that was written about is the literal consequence of spilling secrets as a Master Mason. Some embellishment was taken since the man had to pass through the first two degrees in order to become a Master Mason (3rd degree).


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Angela stared at the brick building that served as the main office to the school as she sat in her car. She was still apprehensive about the whole plan since she was convinced that she was no teacher. Still, as Sam pointed out, she lived history and could pull it off and of course she said that a 16th century education in Latin and Greek did not make one qualified to be a teacher. Then of course Dean mentioned her university education and she said that it was a fine arts degree with a minor in history. So now she was stuck with it still pointing out inadequacies and the dreaded moment of truth had come.

"Well, are you going in?"

Angela turned to look at Alex who was sitting in the car riding shotgun and Mason and Kelly were in the back peering at her. She replied, "I'm tempted to go and bolt. She sighed as she pulled the key out of the ignition and unlocked the doors. Well time to face the firing squad."

"I wouldn't call it that," Alex replied as he got out of the car. Habitually, he opened Kelly's door and held it open. This morning he had the brilliant idea of asking Angela to drive them to school. He appealed to his parents and they called her just as she was leaving. He had no idea what they said to convince her but they told him that she would be by to pick him, Kelly and Mason up at the house. She came and they had a fast ride to the school. He grinned a bit and said, "Try more as a trip to the race track."

Angela pulled out the satchel she had packet with her laptop and a few books and the notes that Hardman left her the night before. She gave a wry look at Alex and replied, "I choose to go to race tracks to actually race, not get myself killed."

"Isn't that your profession anyway, Angie?" Alex asked with a smirk.

Angela gave a mock glare at the boy. "You know I have the mens rea to take you out. Bad ankle or not." She gave a slight grin to indicate that she was teasing.

"I bet you would," Alex countered as he slung his backpack over his shoulder. "Then again that is what is expected of my favorite aunt." He gave a smile as he reminded Angela about the cover she was to take while at the school.

Angela gave a slight groan and tugged the strap of her bag over her head. She was so going to drive the Impala when they left town. It actually had been Hardman's idea for her to take the Davidson name when he dropped by the night before after the little pie session. How he managed to scrounge up the necessary papers she didn't dare ask, not after the whole discussion she had with the Winchesters. How Alex knew, she wasn't even going to go there. She gave a ruffle through the boy's hair, "Well I guess I better go hang myself. I expect you to class on time. All three of you."

"Sure thing Angie," Alex replied with a smirk. He then started walking since his ankle was much better and Kelly and Mason followed leaving Angela alone to lock up the car.

Angela glanced back at the car and then towards the kids. Sighing she straightened up and started walking towards the main office. Hell she had faced worse than a room full of adolescents who had no idea that there were things out there more scary than zits and failed tests. She took a breath and started towards the main office.

* * *

><p>"I must say that it is truly fortunate you are able to fill in on such short notice and while you are visiting your family."<p>

Angela sat in the chair watching the principal of the school open up a folder. She plastered a smile on her face and replied, "Well I guess being a teacher is really my calling. It really is no problem." She shifted in her seat while still keeping her leg crossed at the knees. At least she was dressed in professional casual. She didn't think she would have been able to handle it if she had to wear a suit skirt. She wouldn't have heard the end of it from Dean.

The principal looked at the young woman in front of her. The woman carried herself well and she seemed knowledgeable. Hardman recommended her from his room at the hospital. It was terrible that he had been mugged and the police had no leads. At least he was not seriously injured. His replacement just had her concerned physically. The girl was fairly tall but she had a posture that could give the wrong idea to the boys.

Angela was aware that she was being studied. She recognized it as the curse of her Mediterranean heritage. With men, it was like moths to a flame though with the Winchesters, they acted like overprotective watchdogs at times. The memory at the bar came to mind with that. With women it was admiration or jealousy and it was usually the latter. Sitting there, Angela could see the principal was thinking that she might be a distraction. She said, "The school I normally substitute for has a few cases but they learn quickly that they are there to learn."

The principal replied, "Yes. I contacted your last school and they were very impressed with your performance."

"Then may I presume that we are agreeable to my teaching the honors sophomore history class?" Angela smiled politely with that disarming smile she used when she used one of her law enforcement IDs.

"I think that would be agreeable," the principal replied. She picked up a stack of papers and handed them to the substitute teacher. "These are the class rosters. They must be completed and submitted to the attendance office."

Angela kept smiling and replied, "Of course." She exited the office still smiling. Once she was out of sight of the principal, she gave a slight eye roll. She started down the hall to get to the classroom. She checked her watch and saw that she had about five minutes before her first class. It was then her phone rang. She answered it, "Yes?"

_Hey you smacked any palms?_

"Eat me Dean, "Angela replied. "Don't you have a job to do?"

_Yeah but the right girl isn't here._

"Get one of your fifty cent whores. Or did you eat the ones we picked up before rolling into town?" Angela heard the bark of laughter from Dean at the other end. She then heard a conversation at the other end. She knew that Sam had heard exactly what she said. She added, "Just manning your innocent ears up Sammy."

_Go bore some kids._

I would but this is much better, Angela replied hearing the humor in Sam's voice. She knew he was hiding his embarrassment. She continued walking down the hall. At least you two are doing what we do best not minding our own damn business.

_Exactly Angie._

_ At least you're in a better mood._

"When I have the two Winchester brothers who are like two old married women in their arguments with a touch of four year old riding in the same car as me, I feel twenty years younger," Angela replied. She came to the door of the classroom and peered inside. Already most of the kids were in their seats. A few were trying to stir up mayhem. It wasn't Roslyn but the kids were virtually the same.

_You look good for your age._

"Sure thing Dean."

_Glad to lighten your day. _

"Don't forget the game is on tonight and you two have guard duty. Later." She hung up her phone. Taking a breath, she opened the door and walked in. She looked at the kids who were staring at her as she went to the teacher's desk. That look told her that she was going to have some fun after all. She gave a smile and said, "Alright settle down."

* * *

><p>Dean was chuckling as he hung up his phone. It was his idea to call Angela and give her a reason to get through the day since she was still grumbling about her inadequacies as a teacher. At that point he swore it was like talking to the feminine version of Sam and he said so, earning one of his bitch faces that clearly said he wasn't all that funny. He had to laugh though at her reference to the mini mart pies. It was a joke that had started when Dean told Sam to bring back pie while going out on a supply run. As usual Sam forgot the pie and Dean was more or less pouting when Angela came in. One look and she was gone. Twenty minutes later she was back with a bag full of mini mart pies. Dean grumbled and called them cheap whores while giving a grateful smile to Angela. Since then Dean educated Angela on the philosophy of pie and in turn added to Angela's obsession with carb loaded food.<p>

Dean was thinking of this as he drove the Impala towards an empty parking lot by some old building. That morning after Angela had left, the police scanner crackled on stating that there was a dead body and that the circumstances were suspicious. That had Dean glance at his younger brother and silently ask if he thought it was related to the other two. Sam returned it with a slight shrug and a head movement that suggested it was a maybe. Dean gave a nod that said they were going to take it. So now they were driving towards the scene.

The Impala made a smooth stop at the curb that was close enough but far enough away to not attract too much attention. Sam and Dean checked their pockets and made sure that they had their IDs ready to present to the cop at the scene. The cop was a burly fellow who eyed them with a great deal of suspicion even though the brothers flashed their badges. Dean was ready to get into a staring contest with the guy if it hadn't been for Sam to drag him along after thanking the officer for letting them pass.

"Dean, what is up with you?"

Dean shook off his brother's hand and replied, "The guy was sizing me up. You can't let that go Sammy."

"Can you at least pretend to be a professional at it?"

"I am being professional. The guy just reminded me of that Nebi douche," Dean replied trying to blow it off as an innocent thing. "I don't like how he treated us, how he treated you Sam."

Sam didn't say anything. Dean was always looking after him since he was a baby and whenever anyone or anything did anything that would cause him pain, Dean was quick to defend him. If it was a lasting pain of any kind, Dean was known to hold a grudge which explained Dean's current attitude and why he wouldn't hesitate to knock Nebi's lights out. He just gave a pat to Dean's shoulder and walked up to where the coroner was making an assessment of the body.

Dean managed to focus and started inspecting the site around the body while Sam got to work asking questions of the coroner. As soon as Dean came close, the smell of burnt flesh hit his nose and it took much effort for him not to gag at the stench. He glanced over at his brother who seemed to be handling it much better than he did. Focusing on the scene surrounding the body, Dean was able to ignore the stench as he poked around the grounds.

Sam made a slight face when the stench reached his nostrils. He gave a slight clearing of his throat while he went to look at the body. He approached the coroner, who was taking his necessary measurements and asked, "So, who's the crispy critter?"

Liam had to work hard to keep a straight face as he went about in his examination. He felt guilty at the fact that he had witnessed this man's death and wasn't able to stop it. The small, miserable comfort that he had was the fact that he didn't have anything to do with the dumping of the body and add to the possibility of his being charged with criminal charges. Now he had to go on as if he had never seen the man who was now a corpse before and do his job to the best of his ability. He was taking the body temperature though he already knew the time of death when the 'agent' from yesterday came over and asked about the victim.

That was an easy question to answer and Liam replied, "Hoyt McKenna, based upon identifying markers provided by family. I'll have to get dental records to confirm."

Sam nodded as he knelt by the body and used a silver tipped rod to look over the body. Aside from the burnt flesh, there was nothing at a glance that stated that this was even remotely related to the other two murders. Frowning he looked sideways and peered as close as he could without touching the body.

Sam noticed that there were some markings on the body that were not consistent with burnt flesh, though he wasn't sure what was consistent. Angela usually handled burn victims like one case where it turned out to be a really badly burned cow of all things. Sam at the time wondered how she was able to handle the smell since by then he and Dean had discovered how good her olfactory senses were especially when she said that Dean's cheeseburger smelt like a ham sandwich dropped in a dirty ashtray that one time.

He poked at the markings around the neck and asked, "Is this normal in a burn victim?"

Liam leaned over to peer at what the agent was looking at. He was surprised that he was able to see the slashes at all since the body was burned to the point where it could potentially obscure anything unless one looked hard enough. Liam suspected that this agent was really indeed a hunter and was on to something more than a murder made to look like a satanic ritual. He peered at it and prodded with his fingers. He replied, "No. In fact theses look more to be lesions probably perimortem. I would have to run tests back at the lab and do a more thorough examination. For the moment though I can say that this man was not killed here."

Sam listened to the coroner and watched the man's expressions. When approached, he got the feeling that the man knew more than he was letting on. However he answered the questions as per the routine in a crime scene with professionalism. Sam couldn't shake the feeling though that the guy might know something more and quite possibly might be a member of the Freemasons. He continued his line of questioning, hoping to draw him out some more. "So you're saying that he was roasted and then dumped?"

"If he were killed here, there would be evidence of a burning. Scorched earth, accelerants but there are none," Liam replied as he probed the body for other injuries. "I suggest that you look for a connection between the three victims if you believe they are connected."

Sam looked at the coroner who was looking at the body and making notes for his file. "You think they are connected?"

Liam continued to make his notes, not answering the question at first. He couldn't reveal his knowledge since he was bound by sacred oath. Yet maybe he could push them in the right direction and if the time came when he would need to reveal himself, he would do it. He replied, "The initial prognosis was that they were satanic rituals given the manner in which the bodies were slain and the certain organs removed. This may or may not fit. It may be that someone decided to kill a man because he didn't like him and did it in the worst way possible."

Sam nodded as he stood up. He asked, "Were any of those strange bags found on the body?"

_He would remember that detail_, Liam thought as he finished his notes. He then stood up and beckoned his crew to come and take the body away. "There was a bag found but as to the contents, they will be examined at the lab. You and your partner are welcome to come down and review the findings. Maybe it has something to do with the case you are working on?"

"That'll be fine," Sam replied and offered his hand for a shake. He glanced over to where his brother was rifling through the dirt to uncover something. He caught Dean's eye and Dean gave a nod.

Liam took the agent's hand in a shake before turning back to his notes and missed the look the two agents shared. He did notice though after the tall one walked away, the officer guarding the scene was looking at him with a peculiar look. Liam knew that he was a brother himself but the question was whether or not he was one within the Master's circle. Of course he knew that he would be under scrutiny to make sure that none of the brothers were fingered however his own sense of integrity wouldn't allow him to do anything except report the evidence found. What happened afterwards, he would answer for.

While the coroner and Sam were talking about the body, Dean was surveying the scene. He stayed within a few feet of the body since he overheard that the body had been dumped there. He figured on that as well since he didn't see any signs of burning or scorching from fire. The poor guy was probably killed in some place and then brought out here and dumped. Funny thing was this place was pretty clean. There were what could be considered the usual signs of road wear in a parking lot: oil, grease and possibly food stains. It was when he felt something under his foot that he made a discovery.

If he had been wearing his biker boots, he wouldn't have felt it at all. Since he was wearing the shoes he usually wore when he dressed as a fed, he felt the lump and something that felt like it was pushing into his foot. He lifted his foot to find that he had stepped on a weird shaped emblem.

Kneeling, Dean reached out and picked it up. It was a pin, almost like one of those lapel or tie tack pins. The shape was in the design of a compass along with a letter. Dean knew he had seen it somewhere before but couldn't place it at the moment. Glancing around, he made sure no one was looking when palmed it and stuck it in his pocket. He took the opportunity to scour the area he found the pin to look for more clues.

He did manage to find a scrap of cloth that didn't feel like cotton or anything that he knew clothes were made of so he pocketed that too. It was then that he caught Sam looking at him. Dean responded with a slight nod and stood up and dusted his pants where they had touched the ground. He started walking towards the Impala and passed the cop who was guarding the scene. He paused a moment while he waited for his brother and said, "So you do anything besides stand there?"

The cop gave a look that would have made a lesser man than Dean flinch. The cop didn't say anything at all. Dean watched the stoic expression and had the thought that the guy looked constipated or something. Dean asked, "What's the matter? You under the queen's command?" Just to emphasize his point, Dean began waving his hand in front of the cop.

When the cop didn't move, Dean started making conversation, mostly innuendos and jokes. He quit when Sam came up and indicated that they should leave. As Dean was walking away, the cop said something. Not completely hearing it, Dean turned around and asked, "What did you say?"

The cop was looking at Dean in the eye. There was a certain smugness about the smile that had formed but there was also a calculated coldness to it. It was the kind of look that a guy got when he knew he had the upper hand and Dean caught on that immediately. The cop then said, "You heard me. That girl of yours is rather pretty if you can keep an eye on her. Those young ones can run a person exhausted."

They were not that far from the Impala so the comment could have been made about her but Dean knew better. He played it off though and replied, "My baby is pretty good at mowing down douches. All that power in the engine she's a beauty." He gave a hard smile that at face value could have been taken as two guys having a joke over a car. If one looked closer, they would have seen the warning that was in Dean's eyes.

Sam had heard the comment as well and noticed the threatening posture his brother took. He had a vague idea of what it was about but at the moment he had to get his brother away before he started a scene and they both got thrown in jail. "Come on Dean," he said and put a hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean looked once more at the cop and left it at that. He turned to walk with his brother at a fast pace which looked like it was in overdrive since Sam was taller than he was. Once they were a fair piece away Dean said, "Sam, call Angie once we're in the car."

Sam recognized that tone that Dean used when he meant business. He asked, "Think there's a problem?"

"Might be. We'll drive by the school to make sure."

They got into the car with expert precision and Dean started the car's engine. He would have peeled away but that would have tipped off the cop. Once they were away Dean said, "Call her Sam."

Sam checked his watch. It was in the middle of the school day and he pointed that out, "Dean she could be in the middle of a class right now."

"Then leave a voicemail or try again. Sam, I think that cop was one of those Freemasons and they probably know that Angie is with the kid." Dean stepped on the gas but toeing the line so they didn't get pulled over.

Sam understood the implications and dialed Angela's number and prayed that she would answer. He glanced at Dean who was busy keeping his eyes on the road. He had no idea how many ringtones had gone by but he knew the voicemail would kick in soon.

_Hello?_

Sam sighed in relief that she picked up. He replied, "Hey Angela, um how's school going?"

_Peachy. You and Dean find anything?_

"Yeah actually we found another body."

Dean grew impatient and grabbed the phone from Sam and flipped the speakerphone on. He said, "Angie has there been any trouble?"

_Unless you count a fistfight between two hormone induced boys trouble, then no. Should I expect any?_

Dean realized he was stuck but he decided to stick to the truth. It wouldn't do them any favors since they did have a kid to look after. "I may have heard something. It could be a threat."

_Then again it couldn't. Thanks for the heads up. Did you find anything on the body that Sam mentioned?_

Sam managed to snatch the phone back and say, "It could be a Mason thing. Your book is back at the motel right?"

_Yeah. Think it might be another punishment for spilling secrets?_

Might be, Sam replied, We'll check it out. Just focus on the job you have.

_Oh I have focus. Don't worry about it. Take care of your end. I have to go now._

"Be careful," Sam got in before she disconnected. He looked at his brother and asked, "So what do we do now. We can't just barge into the school."

Dean hated to admit that Sam was right. He still couldn't shake that feeling. It was like the feeling he got when Sam was in trouble and they were separated on a hunt. He trusted that feeling but there was nothing wrong and Angela could take care of herself even if she was in trouble. There was one thing left and that was to do what Sam did best. He replied, "We can't do anything right now. Let's do what you do best College Boy."

"Eat me Dean."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Angie starts her first day as a teacher and the Winchesters are on the case of the third dead body. It looks like the Masons know it too. Where does this put our heroes? Find out next time on The Order of Melchizedek...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Angela was talking to the Winchester brothers the moment Alex walked into the empty classroom. She saw him and motioned him in while she was talking on her phone. She mouthed that she would be just a moment and then proceeded to finish her conversation. She could sense the urgency in both of the boys' voices and figured that they came across someone that was a member of the Masons, one of the ones that were after the boy. She finished the conversation getting them to focus on what they found and try to find which ones were a part of this mess they landed in the middle of.

After hanging up she turned to Alex and asked in a teasing voice, "So are you checking up on me?"

Alex smirked as he advanced shouldering his backpack. Since it was lunch, he thought he would check in with his 'guardian.' Kelly volunteered to get the food with Mason and she dragged him along to the lunch lines while he went to the class. He was limping slightly but it was hardly noticeable as he approached and replied, "Yeah I gotta make sure that you're doing your job. I don't think you want to be fired after your first day."

Angela smirked back. She honestly could say that she liked the boy. When he was in class earlier and she was giving a lecture on the Roman Empire, he answered questions as well as challenged the other students with his sense of humor. She even managed to get students that were typically considered the screw ups to be involved and they showed they were just as intelligent as the smart kids. She replied, "You are a cheeky little bastard aren't you?"

Alex gave his most charming smile, "Part of my charm Angie." He put his book bag on one of the desk chairs and sat on the chairs. "So are we in trouble?"

"What makes you say that?"

"I heard part of your phone conversation." Alex looked at her with a straight expression. "Who are these people?"

Angela sighed as she pulled out an apple she had packed. She took a bite and chewed while she contemplated her response. At that moment Kelly and Mason came in with the usual fare of high school cafeterias. She waited until they distributed the food before answering, "They are people who think you are important kiddo."

"No duh," Alex replied. "Seriously though, who are they?" He picked up the apple that came with his lunch and took a bite.

"Is this about what happened?" Kelly asked as she poked through the salad she made from the salad bar line.

"Unfortunately yes," Angela replied with mock annoyance. She had to give these three their due credit. They weren't stupid and they certainly knew how to make spilt decisions when necessary. Even though she was busy with Nebi, she had seen them in action. It was unfortunate that they had to be exposed to things that they shouldn't have to see. Still, maybe Kelly and Mason could give some input. She asked, "Kelly, Mason, do you happen to know where the nearest Mason lodge is?"

"Are you talking about the Freemasons?" Alex perked up. Even though the question was not directed at him, he knew something of the brotherhood. His parents did tell him that they would be able to help should he ever be in trouble.

"Yes."

Mason spoke up, "That's easy. The main lodge is in the merchant district in town. Why?"

"There were some things that my friends found that needed answers. I thought they might be able to help. So anything else you three want to pester me with besides my bad teaching?"

_She's good_, Alex thought about her deflection. The thing he liked about it was that she didn't try to insult their intelligence. He replied in a teasing tone, "Oh it was so terrible I was simply astounded that the class clown actually made an intelligent response."

Mason and Kelly joined in creating laughter until the bell sounded that the lunch hour was over. Angela knew they had two classes left and then they could leave. She shooed them out but Alex lingered. He said, "You're good Angie. I hope your friends find what they are looking for."

Angela smiled and replied, "See you at sixth period. I believe that is your PE class and I believe you'll be joining a light practice today."

"Bad ankle," Alex pointed out.

"Really? Try again."

Alex put his full weight on his ankle and found that there was no pain at all. Not even a sore spot. He looked at Angela with a questioning look. Who was she? Did she just…" A thousand questions he yearned to ask were running through his mind but the warning bell rang and he now had to sprint run. He gave a look and took off running down the hall. It felt good that he could run again.

Angela watched with amusement while her last period filed into the classroom. While they had been eating she had been putting her specialty powers to good use. She noticed that the boy was doing good walking on it so she decided to make life more bearable for him. She had only used it twice before and the last time, something changed and so she just stuck to the usual methods. This time though she felt that she could make an exception. She walked back into the classroom and headed towards the desk.

"Hey Teach, you got a burger to go with that shake?"

Angela looked up to see a burly fellow sitting near the back. He was smirking while his friends were laughing. She could tell that he was going to be trouble. It was no problem though since she had quite a few of those today. She replied, "What I got is way out of your league Mr. Happy Meal."

The whole class started laughing while the student who made the joke started scowling. He retorted, "You think you're smart don't you?"

Angela held the roster that she had picked up along with the seating chart that she had found. She sat on her desk and looked at the chart and marked attendance. She didn't look up as she replied, "I must be since I'm up front lecturing and not you, Mr. Tercelli. Right?"

Tercelli scowled. He had heard nothing but how cool the substitute was in Hardman's history class. The sophomore class was talking about it and when he had seen her in the hall while she was taking a quick break, he wasn't impressed. He told his friends that he could kick her ass. If Hardman couldn't handle him, then certainly the bitch couldn't. Now he was sitting in class and she was not even put out by his comments. He said, "Yeah they give out degrees for standing around and looking pretty."

"You must mean fashion school. I flunked out," Angela replied as she finished taking roll and put the folder back on the desk. She then stood up and went to the podium where the lecture was cued up and ready to go. "Now actually for college, I graduated summa cum laude in both bachelors and masters in history, specializing in the ancient world as well as fine art. Have written several research articles on ancient Sumeria and Babylonia regarding religious practices and have traveled from here all the way to the Far East. I speak nearly a dozen world languages including a few local dialects in Africa, Asia and the Middle East and am familiar with local customs in those regions." Angela looked up and saw the stunned and quiet looks of everyone in the classroom. She looked directly at Tercelli and then spoke in Russian, Greek and Arabic and finally back in English, "What I just said was, 'Did you follow that?'"

Tercelli was still scowling but he had nothing to say. The bitch was obviously more than she appeared to be. He gave a punch to one of his friends that told him he got burned. He told him to shut up and mind his own business. He sat through the lecture and for once actually took notes. He studied the teacher and a thought came to mind.

He remembered his father talking to Coach Taylor and Bob about a woman who took out four of Bob's men and killed one with a cell phone. He wondered it his was the woman who did it. Bob described her as a tall dark haired woman with unusual colored eyes. Looking at her, Tercelli could see her eyes. He had never seen eyes like that before. It was something he would have to report to the coach when sixth period came. That was the time that was scheduled for the midget to be taken and it would be easy since he was a hobbler now.

Angela thought the hour would never end but at least she had the class under control. She was in the middle of engaging the students about the Roman gladiators when the principal walked in. Angela didn't pay attention since she was focused on the class. The principal was surprised to see fifth period under control. She knew that Mr. Hardman had some semblance of control when he taught but there was still some chaos. Here, all eyes were on the substitute and some were actually taking notes! She wondered if she had been sent an angel from heaven or if it was a just a fluke.

The principal sat in while Angela talked about the gladiators and the Coliseum and was amazed that the kids were paying attention. She glanced over at Damien Tercelli who was also taking notes. It was a surprise to her since Damien was discussed as being a problem student. Of course it was difficult to get any form of discipline from home since his father was one of the more influential members of town. When she was satisfied, the principal stood up and gave a short nod in the direction of Angela and walked out the door as quietly as she had come.

Angela made sure to give the proper respect to the principal but for the most part, she ignored her presence. It was the benefit of having strict discipline. She had her long dead father to thank for that. When her father started training her in combat, he taught her a firmer sense of discipline than what she had acquired from the tutors her mother hired. In any situation related to the job, she was able to keep her focus. She wasn't perfect but she was able to be objective when it was needed. Right now she had to maintain the focus of discipline and it worked. It was time for the bell to ring and she had just finished her lecture. She said, "Alright you burros you can pack up."

The class snickered at her reference to them being asses. They packed up their bags with little amount of fuss and noise. The bell rang and Angela said, "Your jail is open. Dismissed." She watched as the kids filed out of the classroom. Tercelli was the last to pass and she said, "Not everything is as it seems Mr. Tercelli. You would do well to remember that."

Tercelli paused when she said it. He shrugged his shoulder as he adjusted his backpack. He then said, "The question is whether or not you want to see those things that are hidden, Teach. It may just be your worst nightmare." He then left the classroom to head to sixth period.

Angela eyed Tercelli with suspicion. She couldn't tell at the moment whether or not to take that comment as a threat or not. Experience and instinct told her that she should keep a sharp eye. She picked up the roster and made to turn it into the office. She would then head out to the field to keep an eye out on the boy.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you should be practicing?" Kelly asked full of concern while Alex headed towards sixth period.<p>

Alex looked at Kelly and said, "Relax Kel. My ankle feels fine. Look." He then proceeded to demonstrate his fitness. "I think my new guardian knows a few things."

Kelly hugged her books to her chest. She had to admit that while she liked Angela, she knew that there was something different about her. She replied, "Still is it worth the risk?"

Alex stopped at the entrance to the boy's locker room. He turned towards Kelly and said, "Don't worry about it Kel. Besides it's only a light practice. Mostly running. Coach isn't gonna want to tire out his players before the game tonight." He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave a reassuring smile. He knew she was worried that Tercelli and his boys would try to pummel him and go out of their way to hurt him. He said, "Kel I know it's been a strange few days and even I'm still confused about some of it. I think that is why my parents didn't tell me about my family for so long."

"But is it worth getting hurt over?"

Alex looked at Kelly and realized that she was truly worried. Probably more than a friend should be. He found that he was moved by that and was overcome with a desire to be careful if only for her. He replied, "Kel, this whole thing with the football team is just to even the odds for the kids who feel like they are in hell. But if you are worried about me getting hurt, I'll tell Coach I can do light laps or something. That okay?" He gave a slight smile that turned into a puppy dog face.

Kelly couldn't help but smile. She could tell that Alex would keep his word if he gave it. Yet she could tell that he was just being a typical guy wanting to play football. She couldn't help but give a laugh at the puppy dog face he was giving her. She replied, "As long as you're careful. I'll be watching."

Alex grinned. "I'll keep an eye out Kel." He then turned to head into the locker room to dress for practice.

Kelly smiled as he disappeared into the boy's locker room. She hugged her books to her chest and turned to head to the field. Mason met her along the way and they pair of them walked together to watch the warm-up practice. Mason guided the way to their seats. "So Alex is going to try to convince Coach to let him play? Does he think that hobbling is an effective defensive tool?"

"Well he said that he was ready to play; that his ankle was better," Kelly replied. It was second nature for her to tell Mason everything. They had been best friends since they were kids.

"He must've been teasing Kel. It was a bad sprain and it didn't help with the car thing yesterday." Mason gave a shoulder bump as they watched the players file out. Technically they were supposed to be in sixth period but after what happened yesterday, they decided to ditch class and keep an eye out for Alex.

"He wasn't Mas. He said that his ankle was better."

"And how did he manage that? Magic?"

"Well I'm sure exactly what you would call it," Angela answered as she hopped up the stairs to a spot on the bleachers. She sat in the row above the kids so she had a good view of them and the field. "I've only done it twice before this."

Mason and Kelly looked at Angela as if she were crazy. Angela looked relaxed as if she were sitting and having a drink with them. It was Mason who asked a bit nervous being near her, "Done what exactly?"

Angela looked at Mason and noticed a cut on his finger. She held out her hand and said, "Give me your hand."

Mason looked at Kelly who gave him the look to go ahead and give his hand over. He gave his hand to Angela and watched as she took his hand. He watched as she maneuvered his hand in her palms until the cut on his finger was visible. He watched as she peered at it and muttered in a strange language. Mason watched with wide eyes as his cut started to disappear. Glancing up, he saw Angela's eyes glow slightly as she finished muttering what she was saying. Looking down, he saw that the cut had disappeared. He looked back up at Angela and asked, "How did you do that?"

Angela released Mason's hand and put her own back in her lap. She looked at the kids staring at her. She replied, "Not sure exactly. I've always been able to heal since I became an adult. Just what I did for Alex was a little bit different." She looked at the kids to gauge their reaction. Mason was still looking like he was a fish out of water while Kelly was looking at her as if trying to find a secret. She had a good feeling about these two.

"You're not human are you?" Kelly asked. She narrowed her eyes in the look she got when she was being curious.

Angela chuckled. The girl was quick and she could give her that. She replied with a question, "What do you think I am?"

Kelly frowned as she scrutinized Angela. She looked from side to side and finally replied, "I don't know. What you did though is not what any normal human would do and there's no such thing as witches with real magic."

Angela gave a chortle. "I guess you're right on that account. Maybe I am just a freak of nature or a mutant like X-men."

"Nah, that's impossible," Mason replied after finally finding his voice. He was excited about this but he knew that this was secret that he had to keep. "This is definitely friggin' awesome."

Kelly looked at Mason. She knew that he would get excited over something like this. After hearing about the strange things that surrounded Alex, would it be so much a stretch that there were things that couldn't necessarily be explained? She looked at Angela. So far she had been nothing but kind and well very down to earth with them. She said, "Well I know that is not was human can normally do. Maybe it is something different and I am guessing that you don't want anyone else to know. What about the friends you travel with?"

Angela made a slight face, "Eh that is a little different. I'm telling you kids because I think you can handle it. My friends and I have some issues that are a bit touchy."

Kelly nodded. She knew how that went especially between her mom and her sister. She wisely said no more and turned back to watch the sixth period practice. She saw Alex running around in full dress and t looked like that he was not in any pain. She glanced at Angela and came to the conclusion that the woman was just being kind and not looking for any personal gain. She turned back to the field and gave a small wave when Alex looked in her direction.

* * *

><p>It felt good to be able to run full speed without having to limp. Alex joined the offensive line in formation to run a play before the period was over. He listened to the cues from the QB and got into position. At the snap, he took off running and when the ball came in his direction, he caught it and ran. He was tackled but not as hard as he was during the first practice.<p>

Alex found it odd but he figured that the coach spoke to the team. He had been a little late and thought that he was going to run laps. When he explained and showed the coach that his injury was better, the coach told him to suit up for practice. Things were going well even though Tercelli managed to knock him around a little. Seeing Kelly with Mason and his guardian made him feel better.

"Hey midget, next time try not to get your ass tackled."

Alex felt the rough shove and looked at Tercelli. He replied, "It's football Tercelli. Players are supposed to get tackled or did you get sacked too many times to remember that?"

Tercelli stopped and stared at Alex. He looked like he wanted to punch his lights out but the coach had given him specific orders. He was going to obey. He already almost screwed up everything by nearly running him over. Now that he knew he was to be alive, he was barely treading the line. That didn't mean that he couldn't have some fun and torment him… as if that ever worked. Kicking a dog that didn't cry out was boring after a while. The midget just took the punishment and almost seemed to ask for more. He glanced over at the coach and then glared at Alex and replied, "If anything you should be the one that watches their own back. Running backs are a favorite of the strong side."

"That's why girls don't play the game," Alex replied as he got set up to run one last play before being dismissed.

"We'll see."

* * *

><p>The last play went smoothly and Coach Taylor was yelling that the last one was perfect. The team would surely crush their rivals and on their way to state championship. Alex listened in good humor since he was not a football fanatic but liked to play and went along with the enthusiastic cheers of the other players. As he was heading towards the showers, Coach Taylor asked, "So you ready for your first game tonight?"<p>

Alex grinned, "Sure thing Coach."

"Then I'm having you start. If that ankle gives you trouble, you tell me. I don't want my best player to be sitting the season out because of stupidity."

Alex gave a mock salute, much to Coach Taylor's amusement, "Yes sir." Alex then trotted off towards the showers. The game didn't start until about 7pm that night and he had to be there for warm-ups at around 5:45pm.

Coach Tyler watched the boys head to the showers and glanced over at the bleachers. He had noticed the two kids with the adult sitting there throughout practice. Tercelli pointed out that she was the substitute for Hardman's history. A closer look revealed that she was the one who interfered the day before. He was sure of it. While the kids were running a play he contacted his contact and waited for instructions. He had them and now he had to make his move.

Coach Taylor waited until the kids were gone before approached the substitute. He was side by side with her when he whispered, "It seems that we meet again only this time it is your turn."

Angela told the kids to go meet their friend and that she would catch up later since she had to take something to the office and that she would meet them at the car. Mason and Kelly took off and she started towards the main office. She became aware that someone was walking beside her and her senses went on alert. When she heard the comment, she backed away quickly and saw that it was the guy that was in charge of those thugs that beat up Hardman. She said, "I've always know the Masons were of every class of man."

Taylor advanced towards the woman. He spotted Bob at the end of the hall. He was to cut her off and they were to take her together. They had been warned that she was a scrapper and wouldn't hesitate to use what she had at her disposal and well Taylor knew that. He had seen her kill a man with a cell phone. He replied, "You should not have interfered. Then this wouldn't have to happen to you. What has been set in motion can't be stopped."

Angela backed up as Taylor advanced. She had her hands up in a defensive posture and was ready to strike. She replied, "Whatever you have planned will not bode well for anyone. It would be best to leave it be."

"That is not my decision."

"There is always a choice," Angela replied taking one more step and backed into something. It then grabbed her from behind and flung her down the hall where she landed hard. It didn't help any that her bag added to the weight and made the fall that much harder. She managed to slip off the strap and slide out but she wasn't quick enough.

A pair of arms got her in a headlock and a cruel voice said, "I reckon I'm going to enjoy this."

Angela didn't want to find out what the guy's idea of fun was and quickly maneuvered her body to place her leg behind her attacker and with full momentum she flung them both on the hard floor. It hurt but the pain told her that was one step better than dead. She was on her feet and she faced Taylor who came at her with a punch. The fight was on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well now there is an interesting turn of events. Taylor is actually Coach Taylor! Another fight and we'll see what happens. Will Angie succeeed or just get in trouble again? Find out next time on The Order of Melchizedek...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Alex had finished showering and was pulling his backpack out of the locker he was using when he felt the place go unusually quiet. It was strange because there were still some people showering but a strange sensation crept up his spine and it told him that he should get out of there. He was quick to obey that instinct and hurried on out. He was greeted by Kelly and Mason. Mason was saying, "Man that guardian of yours is awesome."

Kelly was the one to sense that something wasn't right. She asked, "Something wrong?"

Alex glanced back at the lockers and at that moment, Tercelli and his gang came out. They were looking at them with a look that Alex didn't like. He really didn't want to get in the middle of a fight with Kelly and Mason around. He said, "You could say that. I think we should head to the car."

At that moment Tercelli said, "Where do you think you're going midget? Practice isn't over." He was giving a mean little smile and his friends were laughing. "You know we have a game tonight and it's tradition that the new guy gets an extra practice in."

Alex knew that wasn't true. He replied, "Really? Then that would be stupid since there is a game tonight." He started backing up, hoping that Kelly and Mason would take the hint and go with him. He felt them move as he moved back.

Tercelli kept advancing. He had a specific job to do. He replied, "It's tradition midget. You do want to be on this football team don't you?" He motioned for his friends to start spreading out. They had to surround the midget if they were going to have a chance at grabbing him.

Alex noted the movement and if they didn't run now, they would be caught. He gave a slight smile and said, "Now I do want to play but I think what you have in mind I would rather take a rain check on." He then turned to run and pushed Kelly and Mason into action.

Kelly had been watching Tercelli as they advanced. She knew they meant trouble and judging by the look on Mason's face, he knew it too. So they were quick to follow Alex's lead as he pushed them to start running. Mason led the way down the halls of the school. He had the idea that if they could get near the main office, they could at least have a chance of getting some form of help from a teacher or maybe the principal.

They ran down the halls but it seemed as if Tercelli had rallied the whole team to get them. It seemed that around every corner, one of Tercelli's friends popped out. Kelly had been scared before but this was way different. She was trying hard not to scream but she couldn't help it when one of Tercelli's guys popped out from around the lockers in the auto shop and grabbed her. She struggled and said, "Let me go."

Alex heard Kelly and whirled around and grabbed Tercelli's friend. He applied pressure and got the guy to release Kelly. He pulled her away and gave a kick to distract the guy. "Go Kel!"

They got out of the auto shop and ran towards the administration building. Alex risked a look back and saw Tercelli and his goons still after them. Looking forward, the building was in sight. Mason barged through the doors and headed down the hall. They skidded around the corner and came across a scene they didn't expect.

* * *

><p>Angela took the knee to her ribs and it hurt bloody hell but she took it in a stride and countered with a block from an incoming punch and struck with a fist. The guy who had thrown her deserved every hit she gave. She was used to uneven odds and this was cakewalk.<p>

Taylor sat up rubbing his sore shoulder where he had hit the cabinet in the hall. He knew that the woman was capable of killing since she had killed one of his guys before but that didn't mean that he had to go easy on her. He got up and stood ready to go at her again.

His chance came when she was shoved into the wall. He came at her with a fist which she caught in one hand and used his momentum against her as she side stepped out of the way and let him crash into the wall. He felt a sharp pain in his fist and wondered if he had broken his hand striking the wall.

Angela managed to catch a breather when she heard her name called. She looked and saw Alex, Kelly and Mason running towards her and they were being chased by a bunch of kids from the football team. She shouted, "Get to the car!" She fished her keys out and tossed it towards them.

It was Kelly who caught them as they ran past. She was shocked that Coach Taylor was attacking Angela and wondered why. She couldn't think long for Alex was pushing her to keep running along with Mason. She was sure that Alex had seen and was probably just as shocked as she was. She was almost free when she was tripped by something grabbing her leg. She hit the ground hard but she didn't let go of the keys.

As it turned out, Bob managed to trip the running girl in order to slow them down. It worked for the brat was helping her along with their friend and they were nearly swarmed by Tercelli and his friends. The victory was short lived however when Tercelli and his gang went flying and sliding along the floor to the far end where they came in. Bob looked up and saw the bitch he had been fighting and her eyes exhibiting a strange glow. He watched as she shouted at the kids to run before turning her attention on them.

Angela saw one of the goon grab Kelly to make her trip. She managed to give a one-two punch to Taylor and then with extreme care she used her telekinetic powers to send Tercelli and his boys flying. It would hurt but not do any serious damage to them and she did have standards when it came to adolescents, even ones that were big enough to try and take her down. She turned to shout for Alex and his friends to run when something hit her on the back of her head and hard. She also felt a powerful sting before she saw the floor come to her face in a rush and she blacked out.

Alex looked to see if they had been followed when he heard Kelly give a shriek and a grunt from Mason as if her were knocked down. He turned to find Nebi there and he said, "Nebi, you're here? You've got to hurry. Angie might be in trouble…" Alex broke off at the strange look that Nebi was giving him. "Nebi?"

"This is for your own good young master." Nebi then grabbed Alex in a vicegrip on his upper arm.

Alex reacted with a fist coming down on Nebi's wrist but he knew that wouldn't work on the stoic warrior. He said, "Nebi, let me go!"

Nebi started moving when he felt a kick behind his knee and a bag being flung at him. He turned to see the other two pounding on him. It was like being bothered by a nasty fly and he batted them away, sending them to the ground. He didn't count on the sudden pounding of a fist from Alex though. He looked to see the boy continuing to pound his fist on his wrist while trying to kick.

Alex was more determined than ever to get away once Nebi shoved his friends aside. He had the sense to realize that they would not be able to take him down and help. He said, "Kel, just go. Get the guns!"

Kelly was a bit confused but she got Alex's hint and pulled on Mason to follow. She hated leaving Alex behind but if someone didn't tell the Winchesters or Alex's parents, then who would. She was spurred further into action when Tercelli and his boys came out and headed towards them. She said, "Come on Mas!"

They raced into the parking lot and Mason asked, "You got the leys?"

Kelly held them up and the most ridiculous thing came to mind. She didn't know how to drive… well she only had a learner's permit. She said, "Mason I only have a learner's permit!"

"Same here. Just get in a drive," Mason replied as he got in the car.

Kelly got in and adjusted the seat for her height. Tercelli and his guys came bursting out of the building and she managed to get the key into the ignition and turn it on. As soon as the car was in drive, she lurched forward and prayed that they would find the Winchesters in one piece.

* * *

><p>Dean felt like he was in heaven as he took a bite of the huge piece of red meat with cheese on it. It was a huge bite and his cheeks were bulging as he stared at the computer screen looking for comparisons to the image on the scrap of cloth he found. After he found it, he looked at it and found a tiny symbol and drew it out for reference. He glanced over at Sam who was going through Angela's book with an intense look of concentration. "Find anything?"<p>

Sam heard his brother but chose to ignore the attempts at speech with a mouth full of food. He was interested in the book's section on the Freemasons and was surprised at the connection between several other groups; groups that had long been considered in conspiracy theories. Some things he still thought were a bit over the top but considering what he had seen after traveling with Angela, he was willing to give some benefit of the doubt.

"Sammy, find anything?"

Sam knew that Dean would keep pestering him if he didn't respond. So he flipped the pages to the section that he found regarding the oaths of the various degrees of the Masons. He looked up to find his brother chomping away at his cheeseburger. He stared up expectantly at his brother.

Dean was becoming thoroughly annoyed by the lack of his brother's response. He said, "Sam, I've been slaving away at finding any reference to this piece of cloth I found and you've been sitting there reading a damn book. Have you found anything?"

Sam knew he was annoying Dean by being nonresponsive and yet he couldn't help it. He replied, "I'm sorry I was distracted by the half masticated cow rolling around the inside of your mouth. Seriously Dean, can you try to not eat and talk at the same time?" Sam wasn't expecting an answer and didn't wait for one either. He picked up the book and said, "Apparently our third victim is connected to this Freemason thing."

Dean glared at his brother even though he wasn't sure Sam had insulted his food or his table manners. Still he managed to focus that Sam drew the connection. He replied, "Okay so was it in response to one of those oaths that Angie recited?"

"Yeah, actually," Sam replied as he held up the book for Dean to read. "It comes from the oath that candidates for Master Masons make. It's actually the consequences of spilling trade secrets of the third degree." Something then occurred to Sam and he added, "Dean I think each of the victims come from one of the three degrees of masonry. Maybe there are more who don't agree with whatever the head or the…" Sam rifled through the pages to find the right term, "… the Worshipful Master have set forth."

"So it is more or less Michael Corleone with these guys," Dean replied. "My kind of case." The sarcasm was practically dripping out of his mouth and it didn't help that Sam had agitated him by ignoring him.

Sam gave a slight shrug and replied, "Maybe but I've been reading more on this Order of Melchizedek and from what Angela mentioned about that Apkallu, there might be some supernatural thing involved."

"Right, the whole God thing," Dean replied suddenly not as interested. "Anyway that emblem I found on that scrap of cloth is another one of those strange ones. It's not Masonic but the cloth is. It is for one of those ritual aprons that Masons wear. Probably from one of the guys that dumped the crispy critter in that parking lot."

"Could be," Sam allowed. He skimmed through the book again, scanning the entries and went back to where his finger was holding the place about the House of Gold and how gold is consumed in its purest form. Most of it seemed like a bunch of hogwash as Bobby might put it but the cross referencing between the other known groups in existence today, to Sam it seemed like there was some sort of connection and maybe one that involved things like God. "Oh by the way, that pin you found was a Mason pin. The compass gave it away."

"Well thank you Captain Obvious," Dean replied as he finished his burger and threw the wrapper in the bin. "What time is it Sammy?"

Sam looked at his watch. At that moment he felt something prickle at the back of his mind. It was annoying like he forgot something and he rubbed the back of his head. He then said, "School's out. You want to go check it out?" The prickle was annoying him again and he rubbed the back of his head.

Dean had been watching Sam rubbing his head like he was getting a headache… maybe a vision. "Sam? You okay?"

Sam frowned as he kept rubbing his head. "I don't know. It's like I'm forgetting something but…" He rubbed his head a final time and it faded but it was still there. Maybe if he ignored it, it would go away. "I don't know. Maybe it's nothing. So are we going?"

Dean looked at Sam with concern. With the vision thing and all the psychics they encountered, anything involving Sam's head was not something to take lightly. He checked his pocket for the keys and picked up his cell phone. Looking at Sam he said, "Let me call Angie first. You sure you're okay?"

Sam ignored the feeling and looked up at his brother. "I'm fine Dean. Just a little prickle… nothing serious."

Dean kept an eye on his brother while he listened to the phone ring. He was hoping that Angela wasn't ignoring him on purpose but his gut was telling him that something wasn't right. Unfortunately he was semi ignoring it since his attention was focused on Sam who was actually still reading that damned book while occasionally running a hand through his locks.

_It's Angela. Leave a message._

"Angie, pick up your phone why don't you? Call me back." Dean flipped his phone shut. Looking over at Sam, he decided there wasn't too much to worry about since he seemed to have gotten over whatever it was. He spoke up, "She's not answering."

"Then let's check out the school. It could be nothing," Sam replied. He wasn't quite sure since that feeling at the back of his mind was still there. It was annoying for sure and nothing like the dreams he had been having. He didn't tell Dean since that would have started the whole list of questions that Dean had reserved regarding visions and dreams and the like, some of them being outright demanding. Angela on the other hand seemed to know when he had been bothered and she never said anything. No questions but she always had something handy to help. In some ways it was a relief that she wasn't so bossy like Dean but she did have her moments.

Dean said nothing else thinking that if Sam wanted to talk about it, he would on his own time either to him or Angela. In some ways it hurt that Sam would go to Angela but then again there were some things that Dean discussed with Angela that he never told Sam. In fact he told her what John had told him about what he might have to do to Sam and her reaction was something else. She literally exploded and cursed at the very idea that a father would ask that. Thing was, ever since he started this case, he had been thinking about this new partnership with Angela. It was different having to worry about another person besides Sam. He also couldn't shake the feeling that she was keeping things from both him and Sam that she knew concerned them both.

Focusing on his intentions, Dean opened the door to find two kids jumping out of Angela's rental and running over towards them. "What the…?"

Sam looked over his brother's shoulder and saw the two kids. "Hey aren't those the two friends of that kid Alex?"

"Yeah. Why are they here and in Angie's car?"

* * *

><p>Kelly was terrified as she drove through the streets of town trying to remember the name of the motel that Angela said she had been staying at with her friends. She had never driven without a licensed driver before and she was afraid of doing something like crashing. She gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles grew white as she zipped around corners.<p>

Mason tried not to give too many pointers to Kelly knowing that it would make her even more nervous. Still he had a death grip on the door handle more out of comfort that he had some measure of control while Kelly was driving. However when she made a turn that nearly had him flung against the door, he said, "Ease up Kel. We want to get there in one piece."

Kelly was still running on the adrenaline that she had acquired after being chased by Tercelli and then getting grabbed by the leg. What really startled her was that Nebi was there and was acting like Tercelli and his gang. It was too confusing. However she did listen to Mason long enough to ease up on the gas and slow down the car even though they needed to find the Winchesters and fast.

Alex's reference to the Winchesters wasn't exactly original but it got the point across. Thinking about Alex and Nebi grabbing him, Kelly couldn't take it anymore and she brought the car to a screeching halt making Mason's head bob forward. She put the car in park and turned off the engine. She looked at Mason and asked, "What are we even doing? We should be going to the police."

Mason put his glasses back on after wiping them off. After being thrown unexpectedly thrown forward, his glasses slid off and he caught them in his bare hands, smudging the glass. Once he was finished, he looked at Kelly and saw that she was visibly shaking. He said, "Kel, do you honestly think that the cops will be able to do anything after what we've seen so far?"

"Then at least let us go to Alex's parents."

Mason forced his voice into a steady calm that he knew would relax Kelly enough for her to stop shaking and for her to reason on her own. "Kel, there is a reason why Alex asked us to find the two guys that travel with Angela. I don't know exactly myself but he trusts them. You trust Alex right?"

Kelly knew that what they were doing was what they needed to do but the doubts and other ideas were screaming at her in her mind. She just needed time to sort them out. It was why she stopped and asked Mason her questions. Mason had always been the one to make her think about what she just said and then she had been able to focus on what was right and wrong and stupid. When Mason asked her if she trusted Alex, she looked at him as if that were a trick question. She replied, "Mas that's a stupid question. Of course I trust Alex. He may be the new kid in school but there's something about him that you can't help but believe that whatever he says will work out."

"That's my girl," Mason replied with a gentle slap on her shoulder. He gave a grin which hid his relief that Kelly was calm enough to drive without going kamikaze or like a crazy person. "Now Alex said we have to get the guns so we just have to find them and tell them what happened. Then we can tell Alex's parents. They seem to know the situation well."

Kelly nodded as she turned to look out the windshield. She took a deep breath and turned on the engine. It roared to life with that sissy sound the newer models seemed to make. She said, "Mas I don't understand all of what's going on but I do know that Alex is in trouble and we need to help him out."

"Right on Kel," Mason replied as he checked his seatbelt. "You know, I haven't seen this much excitement since Karen Gossard had her skirt blown up Marilyn Monroe style at that one dance."

Kelly gave a slight chuckle as she looked around before putting the car into gear. "I remember that." She looked to make sure the traffic was clear before pulling out. "Now where is that motel?"

"I think it was that rundown motel near the outskirts on the eastern side," Mason frowned as he thought. Angela had given them instructions should anything happen. They were to head to her motel and find the Winchesters. She mentioned the name but at the time he was looking out the window at something. He heard it but now he was trying to remember.

Kelly tapped on the steering wheel as she came to the red light. She said, "Near the outskirts of town? There are at least three on the eastern side of town." The light turned green and she turned right to head east. "I guess we could just look for their car."

Mason gave a slight grin to indicate his apologies for not listening to what Angela had told them. He said, "Sorry Kel and I know Alex is counting on us."

Kelly was paying attention to the road while trying to think. She then said, "I think I know where." She turned again to get to the right street. She put her foot on the gas and gained speed. She would toe the line with speeding since this was an emergency. "It's the La Rosa Negra."

"What?"

"La Rosa Negra. I remember Angela saying something about a black rose and I remembered there was one motel by that name. Because it was in Spanish, it didn't occur to me until now." Kelly kept her eyes on the road while she was talking. "I think Angela didn't get specific just in case something happened to either of us."

"Another reason why she is so awesome," Mason replied. He kept an eye out the windows looking around as the neighborhoods got a little grungier. He commented, "Sure seems weird why they would pick one of the grungiest motels in town."

Kelly took a moment to glance around. She thought it weird too but maybe there was a reason for it. She replied, "Well it is the cheapest part of town. Maybe it has to do with what they do on the road. I know they haven't exactly mentioned what they do but…" She shrugged her shoulders as she rounded the corner.

There was no sight more welcome than the black Impala sitting in the parking spot closest to the far exit. Kelly turned into the parking lot and parked rather crazily in one of the spots. She and Mason tumbled out and started running towards the car just as the door of one of the rooms opened revealing Dean Winchester. Kelly sprinted and came to a full stop in front panting.

Mason followed Kelly's lead and nearly bumped into her. He was trying to catch his breath so Kelly spoke up, "They… they have them." She looked up to see both brothers looking at them and wondering why they were there. She said again much clearly and strongly, "They have your friend and Alex."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well now there was a twist that occurred. Nebi really is a douche and a traitor too! Now that Kelly and Mason found the Winchesters, what will happen next? Will Dean decide to rip Nebi's head off? What's up with Sam? Find out next time on the The Order of Melchizedek...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Alex struggled against Nebi's grip until he felt something injected in his neck. He knew that Nebi had used his specialty sedative. He managed to mumble that he was being a douche before he passed out.

Nebi held the boy with a sorrowful expression as he threw him over his shoulder. He turned just as he saw Bob and Taylor hauling out the Shadow Chaser. He had been worried that she would interfere but in the end he figured she might be a good bargaining chip if only to ensure the young master's safety. He said, "I trust that you secured the prisoner per my instructions?"

Taylor said nothing but Bob grunted and said, "Yeah we did."

At that moment Tercelli came back stating that the others got away. Nebi looked at them with a blank stare before saying, "Tis no importance. They will come after for the woman and by then your Master will have what he wants."

"Well in the meantime what do you want me to do with the feisty bitch?" Bob growled his response. He was sporting a fat lip now and he wanted some form of payback.

Nebi maintained his stoic calm while he carried the boy over his shoulder. "Put her in the car."

Bob and Taylor did as they were bidden and put their unconscious prisoner in the back of an SUV. Nebi put the boy in with her. He checked to make sure that he was all right and whispered, "I am sorry it came to this." He then shut the hatch door and climbed into the passenger seat. He told the driver, "You can move out now."

Alex had practiced being drugged by Nebi's stash so he was able to eventually force himself towards wakefulness. He found himself in the back of an SUV and Nebi had thoughtfully tied him up with one of those zip strips; the things were impossible to get off unless you had a knife. He heard voices but he was still too groggy to make sense of it.

Suddenly the car turned and he rolled against a body. Peering, he managed to make out his guardian Angela. He could see a nasty bump on the left side of her head. In fact it looked as if she had been hit by a burning pipe. There was something familiar about it, like he had seen it before. He was startled when a pair of tawny eyes locked onto his and they stared at him. Staring into the glowing orbs, he was lulled into a comfortable place within his mind. It was strange because he wasn't panicking but he felt compelled to keep his eyes locked on hers. He then gave a slight nod and sank back to provide the least amount of resistance for his captors.

The pipe stung like hell and Angela knew exactly what it was that hit her and when she caught a whiff of his scent, she knew who it was that hit her and the first thing that went through her mind was the word 'traitor.' It had been a good hit since it struck her square on the temple and had her down in less than two seconds. What added insult to injury was the fact that the two goons she had been fighting had tied some of that rope around both of her wrists.

Already the barely healed burns that she had hidden from Sam and Dean were starting to sting and reopen. She tried not to struggle and pretended to be knocked out while they carried her to the SUV. She had managed to catch sight of the bastard with the kid and noticed that the kid was out of it. Once in the SUV, she was able to see that Alex was relatively unharmed and when his eyes locked onto hers, she sent calming waves of reassurance.

Briefly she was reminded of that Cadet Barcalow and how she used her powers to calm him down. She felt guilty then as she did now. Heck she couldn't forget how Sam looked at her when she told him how strong compulsion was and that look in the diner before they arrived in Grant. Yet she knew that she needed Alex to remain calm even though she was confident that he would without the compulsion. Somehow she was getting the feeling that they were both needed alive for a reason. She only hoped that it wasn't for a bloody ritual like the Suarez case. She had no desire to be bled dry again.

As she was calming Alex down, she was keeping track of the amount of turns the vehicle was taking. She had no idea how she was going to get the information to Sam and Dean but she was confident that at least Kelly and Mason would find them and let them know what has happened. They could at least tell them the location of the official lodge of the Masons. That would be a good start. She glanced at Alex who had dozed off and she noticed something, a small poke in the neck. She realized that the kid had been drugged so that he wouldn't struggle and cause any problems. It probably would have been better if they just had drugged her but she knew that they had effectively kept her from causing trouble by the adamantium silver in her bindings.

There were several effective ways of killing vampires and the Winchesters knew two of them. One was chopping off the head and they have done that a few times. The other was those bullets that killed just about anything like the Colt. The nice thing was that it didn't have to be a special gun like the Colt but any gun. The third was adamantium silver. It was like regular silver to demons and certain monsters but much more special in regards to vampires and more specifically Shadow Chasers. Since they were only half human, they were much more difficult to find and kill. Adamatium silver could draw them out because it burned like hell. Angela didn't tell the Winchesters this since while there were plenty out there who knew of this, it was still a small number. It wasn't that she didn't trust them but such things could be used against people.

Angela knew that as long as she had these bindings on, she was effectively restrained since they caused pain like third degree burns. However she could break free but it would be painful. That was something she wasn't willing to risk until the right moment and if necessary. So for now, she laid low and paid attention to the turns and stops the vehicle was making. Judging from the bumps, she figured that they had turned onto a dirt road or something.

Suddenly the vehicle stopped and all of the doors opened. Angela went completely still as the hatch was popped open and she was pulled out with little regard to the bindings on her wrists. They still thought that she was knocked out and she continued to play possum if only so she could get an accurate look of where they were. At least that douche Nebi was handling the kid nicely. Angela surveyed through half opened eyes that they were entering a building that was nondescript and it suddenly made sense as to why the bodies had been dumped elsewhere.

She landed on the ground with a thud and on top of her hands, jarring the bindings and causing further burns on her wrists. She had pretended to wake up the closer they got to where they were going to be held and gave a struggle until she was thrown in the room. Alex was tossed in with her and she glared at Nebi and said, "There is a word for your kind… traitor."

Nebi gave her a cool stare and replied, "You don't understand and you couldn't possibly filthy half breed."

"Oh, there's a new one," Angela muttered in reply. She had been called many things because of what she was. For some twisted reason, it felt good to be called a petty name. "At least it was given by a douche."

At that moment, Alex woke up and when he saw his surroundings, he looked around. Spotting Nebi he said, "Nebi, what are you doing? This really isn't funny."

"It's for your own good young master. You'll see." Nebi then closed the door and locked it before Alex could get to the door. Even with his hands tied in front of him, he managed to pound on the door several times. "Nebi, stop this. This is stupid. Nebi!" He continued to pound until his hands were sore. Finally giving up, he went to where Angela managed to sit up against the wall and was staring at the door. He said, "I guess we're in trouble."

Angela chuckled, "That kiddo is an understatement." She managed to ruffle Alex's hair even though the bindings stung. She managed not to make a face and she put her hands in her lap. "So I take it they drugged you?"

"Yeah, Nebi's stuff but I'm used to it," Alex replied. He twisted his hands to look at the binding on his wrists. "I made his poison man teach me how to overcome the effects. Still needs work."

"I'll say. Some things you never get used to though."

Alex continued twisting his wrists trying to see if he could slip them. He had never slipped anything before but he was determined to try. He had no idea why he was there except that it had to do with his family. He grunted in frustration and was surprised to hear a deep throated chuckle coming from Angela. He looked at her and said, "I suppose you've managed to slip yours."

"I can slip cuffs and well just about almost anything but not this," Angela replied, "Unless I have a good reason to."

Alex looked at Angela's wrists and saw the burns. How could a person's wrists get like that after an hour? As far as he could tell, she hadn't struggled so it was baffling to him. Then as if to show him what she meant, she shifted her wrists and he saw the skin start to burn. His eyes opened and he looked at her and asked, "What did Nebi do?"

"Played it smart. He knows his stuff."

Alex reached with his hands and picked at the ropes around Angela's wrists. He didn't feel anything yet he could clearly see that they were burning her. He glanced up and saw her twitch from the burns. He then started thinking about how his ankle suddenly felt better and then in the car when she just stared and he began to feel calm. He asked, "What are you?"

Angela looked down at the boy who was clearly puzzled by things. She had no idea how much of the supernatural he knew of, if at all. Then there was the stuff that the Apkallu told her. She wondered, _Why am I always the one getting stuck with these discussions?_ It was rhetorical since part of it was that the ancient things knew about things about her. How much she revealed over the years was paltry. She hadn't even told the Winchesters about those things. Yet somehow she knew that she had to start revealing her secrets. She looked at the boy and asked, "How much do you know of things that people say aren't real?"

* * *

><p>Dean was trying to process what the kids were saying when Kelly said it clearly that Angela and the kid had been taken. Now they were driving towards the order's compound in the Impala. It was different hearing the story from the kids than say an adult but he managed to piece together what had happened. "So these guys were chasing you and that's when you saw Angie fighting two guys?"<p>

"Yes," Kelly replied from the backseat. "One was Coach Taylor and the other was a big guy. He was about your height, dark hair and he wore a hunting jacket." Then Mason started adding in descriptions.

Sam had been listening to the kids describe the second assailant. He muttered, "Dean, they're describing one of the guys that went after them."

Dean glanced at his brother to verify. The brothers had no idea that their silent talking was being watched by the kids in the back until Mason asked, "You guys twins?"

Dean replied, "What?'

"Twins do that silent talking thing. Just asking."

Kelly rolled her eyes at Mason. He always made a comment at the wrong time. He was the king of creating awkward moments. He also had a tendency to say them right when the moment was urgent. It would have been funny if it hadn't been an emergency. She gave him an elbow and whispered, "Mas!" Out loud she said, "Anyway she tossed us her keys and told us to run and get you guys. We were almost out when some guy came out and grabbed Alex."

"Do you know who it was?" Dean asked for lack of anything except clarification. He glanced over at Sam who was staring straight ahead as if trying to see something. He gave his brother a bump with his elbow to see what was wrong. "Hey you okay Sam?"

Sam hadn't realized that he was staring off into space and he usually didn't do that even in the middle of a job. While he had been listening to the kids, that nagging sensation still poked at the back of his mind and it was getting more annoying but it also felt like something was burning. In trying to ignore it, he had been staring out the windshield while listening to the kids describe the guys that grabbed Angela. Come to think of it, the nagging sensation started right about when she was taken. Was it another one of those mind things she could do? He looked at his brother and said, "Yeah I'm fine Dean. Just thinking."

Kelly waited until they had finished talking before saying, "Well the guy that grabbed him was Nebi."

Dean nearly braked but instead accelerated. To hell with getting pulled over. He knew that Nebi douche was trouble even though Sam told him to let it go. This order had a lot of explaining to do and he didn't care if he had to threaten to salt and burn every last one of them to get the truth out.

"Slow down Dean."

Dean glanced over at Sam who was looking at him with a look of concern. He scowled and reluctantly eased up a bit. He still kept his foot on the gas. "Sam I don't like this. That Nebi douche knows a thing or two. It could that he betrayed these guys."

"He knows things that's for sure. That stick thing can hurt her."

"Angie? She can touch anything intended for the mons… things we go after," Dean corrected himself after glancing in the rear view mirror at the kids. He could tell that they were listening but he was the kind of person not to bring them into this if he could help it.

"This is different," Sam replied, following Dean's lead.

"Then I guess a Dr. Phil moment is needed later," Dean replied as he pulled into the building that he had hoped he didn't have to see again. He pulled in and stopped the car with a slight squeal of the brakes. He got out of the car and asked the people milling about, "Okay, which one of you knows Miriam?"

"What do you want?" A tall black man stepped forward to look down at Dean. His arms flexed the well toned muscles. "Have you come bringing the traitorous brothers here?"

"Hey Chuckles," Dean started, "I'm not in the mood for playing games. I need to speak with Miriam right now."

The black man was about to say something when Miriam said, "It's all right Kahaega. Let them through." Miriam stepped out of the room she had been in and addressed Dean, "What has happened?"

"It is impossible. Nebi has served with distinction and honor." Kahaega was clearly distressed and appalled that these outsiders would accuse a knight of the order as being a traitor.

"I have noticed that he has been doing questionable things. I've tried to keep it away from Alex but I see that I have not been as diligent enough," Gideon said. As soon as the Winchesters had reported that Alex had been taken, he had grabbed Rachel and they headed over to the fortress as it was referred to. There they had Kelly and Mason go over the whole thing and were shocked to find out Nebi's possible involvement.

"Well the guy's a douche and obviously he may have been playing you guys all along," Dean pointed out.

"That is a possibility. However the question remains as to where the boy has been taken," Miriam interjected with her softened tones.

"That and why is the kid so important anyway?" Dean stood there with his arms crossed.

"You are an outsider, you have no right…"

Miriam held up a hand. The time had come. No more secrets with these two, not after what she had found out. "They do have a right to know everything." She looked over at the boy's parents and they nodded their consent. She then stood in front of the Winchesters but not before looking at the kids and saying, "I am afraid you two must leave."

"No way!" Kelly became defiant. "Alex is our friend." She gave a side punch to Mason so he would back her up.

Miriam raised her brow. She had known that the boy was good at making friendships and was a natural leader in most respects. This was odd but perhaps there was a purpose to it. Everything usually did even if one didn't see it at first. "Alright. What these Masons seek is their own access to the Plain of Shar-On. I can't say for certain what it is since it has only been opened once before. Melchizedek was chosen as a guardian and he held the keys to opening it as well as the secrets to the House of Gold. Young Alex is of that line and only they can open the gates unless they are forced open. The House of Gold is the means of seeking illumination. The Masons alongside the Knights Templar and the Order of Melchizedek have guarded the secrets that had been imparted to them.

"So it is a power trip," Dean replied. "Typical."

"Dean," Sam muttered. "So what is the House of Gold?"

"It is actually the one secret that connects two things together. Gold consumed in its purest form allows for illumination but it also is said to bring about great healing. The healing aspect is obscure but it makes sense since the Essenes and the old therapeutate focus on that. It has been used as distinction for the true kings and in particular one of the more famous ones." Miriam was giving them the short version, some of it was what Angela had mentioned about the line of Melchizedek but this stuff was a bit heady even for an academic like Sam.

"So you're saying that Alex has the ability to open a portal to another dimension? What is there?" Sam puzzled trying to sort everything out.

"From what I had been taught, the Plain of Shar-On is where those who have achieved illumination go. I speculated that it was a pathway to Heaven. Others think it to be the realm where the greatest healing power is. No one can say except Melchizedek himself and that was over five thousand years ago," Miriam replied with a shrug.

"If that is the case then if the Masons get a hold of it…"

"Quite possibly it could be used to destroy mankind," Miriam replied "Or once they have access, there will be no need for Melchizedek."

Dean had been listening and what he got out of it was that this thing they were protecting was important. Only the kid knew how to open it and if the Mason dicks did then that could spell trouble. His solution was to go and gank the bastards before they did anything. He grabbed Sam and said, "Let's go then Sam."

Sam humored Dean for a moment before knocking his brother's hand loose. "Dean we don't eve know where they are yet."

"That Kelly kid mentioned they have a lodge out near the merchant district. Best place to start," Dean replied. "Besides Sam I think we're operating on a time crunch here."

"We usually do," Sam pointed out. "Besides there could be a different location and I might have a theory on where they might be."

"That would be helpful," Miriam interjected. "What do you have?"

Sam looked at the woman and then his brother. He reached into the Impala and pulled out his laptop. He popped open a window that had his maps. He put little markings to indicate where the bodies had been dumped.

"That's a big area Sam."

"We've got it covered," Miriam replied. She then turned and barked out orders in a strange language. Suddenly there were two rows running out and they split off in pairs. They took off on foot or with whatever vehicle was available.

"Nice to have back up I guess," Dean allowed.

"They'll scout the entire area," Miriam replied. "In the mean time, do you actually have a plan on how to go in? Your friend is there with the boy."

Dean looked at the woman as if she were crazy. Angela may be a prisoner but she was good at getting free and stirring up a distraction. Then again they were dealing with actual people and no possessed witches, vampires or ghosts. "Nothing at the moment except the guns blazing routine."

"I see," Miriam replied. There was a lot of passion in the two Winchesters. One was more subdued than the other. She could see that they were good people if a bit wayward at times. Maybe that was why the malachi traveled with them. Miriam had investigated the Winchesters after they had left through her contacts and she found a few interesting facts. That and coupled with what she had observed with the malachi… it seemed that things were starting to unfold.

Miriam motioned for the two Winchesters to follow and then as an afterthought, beckoned the two children to follow. She didn't have to tell the boy's parents to follow. They did automatically. She led them into the room she was in where the only other occupant was an old woman sitting in what appeared to be a bean bag. The old woman looked towards them and said, "Miriam, always with the quiet shuffle. I see you've brought them; the boys with the name of the gun."

Dean frowned. He wondered what the Miriam woman was up to and looked to Sam. Sam looked at his brother and shrugged his shoulders. It didn't mean though that they would walk into this without being on alert. Taking a better look, Sam could see that the woman was blind and he said, "Um my name is Sam and my brother is Dean."

"Yes I know sons of John Winchester. Tell me why are you here?"

"Isn't that obvious? Our friend and your kid has been kidnapped," Dean replied. "Old bat."

"Mind your tongue. I've met many young knights with an attitude like yours. They learn quickly to respect their elders."

"She's as bad as Missouri," Dean whispered to Sam.

Sam brushed off his brother and looked at the old woman and asked, "What do you mean knights?"

"In order for you to save the boy, you and your brother must become knights of the Order of Melchizedek. Only they can fight against what guards the Plain of Shar-On."

Dean looked at Sam and asked, "What the hell did we get ourselves into?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well it looks like Alex and Angie are prisoners and the Winchesters are about to get into something that is more than what they bargained on. What did they get themselves into? How will Alex react now that he knows the truth about his guardian? Find out next time on The Order of Melchizedek...

**A/N2:** At this point I would like to give a special thanks to SPN Mum for her reviews. Her enthusiasm encourages me to continue Angie's story. I also want to thank CALLEN37 for recently favoriting The Order of Melchizedek, Little White Comet for Phantom of the Point and ellesia winchester for Day Walkers. For those that I haven't mentioned, I extend this thanks to you as well. You've made it possible for me to continue writing a series that I was sure was stupid. Thanks again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"So you really are not normal?"

Angela looked at Alex and gave a chuckle, "It's okay to call me a freak. I've been called worse."

Alex looked at the ground and frowned. "I can't imagine anyone calling you names. You're a nice person. Not human completely but still a nice person."

Angela looked at the boy. _If only you knew kiddo._ She gave a smile and stood up. She knew that it would be pointless to try to escape at this point, she had to start making plans for when they came for them. She walked around their cell and noted the wooden walls which were probably reinforced. The door reminded her too much of the dungeons in the English castles she once visited. The peephole had bars across it and she was willing to bet that they were iron and probably treated. She took a chance and peered out.

"Got any ideas?"

Angela kept pacing and surveying the room. "Not at the moment but I'm working on it." If it had been demons, she would have found the means to draw a couple of devil's traps and go from there. Since these guys were human, that was another story. She could try to use some of her telekinetic abilities to create a distraction but there was the chance of someone getting smart and distracting her with a knock to the head.

It seemed like nothing was going to do when an idea came to her. She had no idea how she knew this but if she did it right, maybe there could be some answers. Before she could do anything, there was the distinct clunk of a door and the sound of a key being turned. Angela stood back, putting herself between the newcomer and Alex who had stood up ready to defend himself as well. The door opened and there stood a single man who looked like he was ready to bolt.

* * *

><p>Liam had overheard the conversation between the Master and Bob. Apparently the boy had been captured along with the 'bitch' that caused trouble the day before. He knew now that he had to act. He had called the number on the card those two agents left behind but got nothing but their boss telling him in a gruff voice to let his agents conduct their investigation. He knew that now wasn't the time to try to convince the others to fight against the Master especially after McKenna but eventually he would have to try to rally them into standing against the Master and upholding their oaths as Freemasons. So he set off towards the lodge where all the 'special events' were held. It was there that he heard about the boy and the woman. He also overheard some troubling news regarding the order. That disturbed him more since he knew members of the order to be the most stringent in upholding their vows.<p>

So he set off towards the holding area with the intent to see for himself the situation and maybe offer some advice. Getting the key was no problem since he was considered one of the more trustworthy members. He had to laugh at that one since he was actually about to embark on a WIP plan to get the kid out of there and stop the Master from doing whatever it was he was planning. He managed to avoid any of the other guards that would have been watching the prisoners and stole to the door.

It took several minutes to find the right key to unlock the door. When he opened it, he didn't expect to see the woman standing guard over the boy. She looked ready to fight even though her wrists were restrained. He managed to say, "I'm here to help."

The woman replied, "That's a good line. How many times have you tried that?"

It didn't surprise Liam that she didn't trust him. He was wearing his Mason's pin and he was sure that she saw it. Masons probably wouldn't be on the top of her list. Still he had to reach out and try. He replied, "I'm not one of those brothers. I was sent to investigate. Believe it or not there are some of us that disapprove of this."

"Yeah sure."

Liam looked at the boy who was staying behind the woman. He could tell right off that the boy was intelligent and knew when to move and when to stay put. It seemed as if every time Liam moved to take a look, the kid moved to hide behind the woman and she in turn moved to prevent him from getting a better look. He gave up presently and focused on the woman, "I know you have no reason to trust me."

"You probably have that one right," the woman replied as she held her bound hands forward.

Liam had to admit that even though they were bound, she looked intimidating. Liam also noticed that they were reddened badly, as if she got rope burn. He pulled out a knife and flipped it open. He didn't expect the woman to kick it out of his hand. He glared at the woman even though her reasoning was perfectly logical. "I'm **trying** to help here. I can cut the bindings so you have a chance."

The woman raised a brow at him. Liam waited for her to make some decision while keeping an eye out for any sign of the other brothers. The woman then said, "Don't cut them. If you did, they will suspect."

"But you can fight your way out. I've… heard of what you did to one of Taylor's men," Liam replied as he looked at the woman as if she were crazy. If she could fight, she could get out and it wouldn't be hard with the kid. "I can give you some time to get out."

"That is all well and good but it needs to be ended now," the woman replied, "Get them all in one place. Otherwise…" She made a slight gesture behind her.

Looking at her, Liam thought the woman looked a bit sad when she said it. It was as if she had little hope that it would succeed or maybe she felt bad for not seizing the opportunity when it came up. Liam had no clue but this woman was going to stand firm by her decision. He then nodded, "There are other brothers who are against this. I will do what I can; try to find your friends." He then picked up the knife and held it out to her. "At least take this for an advantage."

The woman took the knife and nodded. She then said, "Find your support because the cavalry will need it."

* * *

><p>Alex was not an expert at fighting but somehow he got the impression that the decision Angela made to not escape now was a bad one. The guy that gave her the knife offered to help them escape but she said no. It sounded crazy to him and he asked, "Why didn't you take the chance Angie?"<p>

Angela finished hiding the knife where she could reach it but no one would suspect. She looked at the boy and saw that he was confused. How could she explain that at the moment the offer was made, she had gotten a vision of it failing? It was hard enough telling the boy exactly what she was but she didn't really mention that sometimes when she touched things, she could see. What she had told their potential rescuer was something she made up on the spot. She looked at Alex and replied, "If we run now, they will chase us and chase you. You would never be free of it."

Alex thought about it for a moment. Some of it actually made some sense but still he felt that a chance was being wasted. He ignored the fact that Angela had more years of tactical experience than him and most of what he knew was the product of exercises that Nebi and Kahaega put him through. He asked, "So you're saying that by staying here, the ones who are responsible will be taken care of?"

"That and Sam and Dean are on their way."

Alex widened his eyes, "And how do you know that?"

Angela wondered that herself. She had only been with them a few months. How could she honestly say that she knew they would come? Could she truly say that she knew them even though she had watched from the shadows before actually working with them? She looked at the boy looking at her and said, "I know them."

"That's a lot of faith you have." Alex then walked over to a corner to huddle for a moment to think. Within a few moments he was asleep, still exhausted from the sedatives.

Angela looked at the boy with a sad smile. Perhaps it was a poor choice of words but she knew that Sam and Dean never left a job unfinished. She couldn't say that they would come for her except for the fact that they never left a man behind that they worked with. Yet she could feel it that they were coming. She couldn't explain it but she knew that they were coming. Maybe that was enough for now. She stood watch over the boy, keeping an eye on the door.

"He understands some things and others he is learning."

Angela turned to see the Apkallu standing there. It surprised her that she didn't hear the rustle of wings like the last time. She covered for it by saying, "That is usually the way of it with teenagers." She would have crossed her arms but that was impossible given the state of her arms.

Apkallu looked at Angela with a tolerant look. He walked about the cell room taking in everything. It surprised him how cruel humans could be to each other especially their prisoners. Looking at Angela, she could see that she was protecting him still even though she was limited in her range of movement and obviously in pain from the ropes. The goddess was certainly right about her favorite daughter. He said, "Some things he knows are not typical of a teenager. Just as some of the things you know are not necessarily a product of faith."

Angela frowned slightly. "You mean my visions?"

Apkallu nodded, "A rare gift as you may have heard."

"Something like that and I would rather do without," Angela replied as she started pacing while at the same time keeping herself between the Apkallu and the door and the boy. "Haven't I had enough already?"

Apkallu shook his head slightly. The goddess had warned him that she would try to question that which was a part of her and try to bargain to get released from it. He replied, "You cannot deny that which is within you, what you were born with."

Angela rolled her eyes. It was more of the destiny crap that she tried to avoid. She replied, "Thing is such power often corrupts. I've seen it quite a bit. Heck I even nearly died in one case involving that so you really think I should rejoice that I was probably born with it?"

Apkallu chuckled a little before sobering. He liked this daughter of the goddess. He had heard her story and had understood her feelings about certain things. "Not rejoice but you do have respect for that. Few have that."

"And good does that do me now? Right now I am trying to figure out a way to break free and prevent the gate from being open. I denied a chance to escape because I saw that it would end in failure and I didn't want innocent blood on my hands."

"No one does yet you know as well as many that sometimes casualties happen." Apkallu looked at Alex who was dozing in the corner. "Melchizedek was a king and kings often have to lead troops into battle. In some ways it is a blessing that old memories are useful in the current situation."

Angela frowned a bit and then followed the Apkallu's gaze towards Alex. It couldn't be could it? She had heard stories and legends but of course that was one of the times that the princess tried to interest her in history. At the time she had barely paid attention and told her that kind of thing was nothing more than a fairy tale. Now… she looked back at the Apkallu. "The kid is an old soul?"

Apkallu nodded, "Melchizedek's actually. When the House of Gold was established, it was decreed that Melchizedek would return every thousand years. The reasoning for that is because the human soul needs time to rest and I am sure you are familiar with a particular verse in the Bible… something about a thousand years being a day."

Angela nodded. When she was growing up there was the whole thing about going to church and of course catechism and the like. She memorized verses and often used them to drive the nuns and the priests crazy since she could make logical arguments with them. Her antics had amused her mother who had little love for the Church and their condemnation of anything unnatural. Angela looked at the boy and it started to make sense why some things he seemed wise in and others it was like a child learning it and trying to understand. She looked at Apkallu and asked, "So the imparting of knowledge from you doesn't apply here?"

"No since his soul already knows. Actually the whole line instinctively knows but full knowledge must be received. In terms of the boy, I suspect he has been dreaming things and deep down he knows things but can't explain them… much like you."

Angela gave a wry look at the sage. It was true there were some things that had happened and she brushed them off as a fluke. Sam's tattoos for one and that she did while dream walking. Then with this, even though it was new to her, she felt she understood it more so than the newest members of Melchizedek's order. She then had a thought, "Will the boy be told what he is?"

Apkallu knew that question would come up. "You could tell him. He's a little upset about the circumstances but he trusts you. He will listen."

Angela replied, "Thing is that it's not fair. He should finish at least high school more or less normal." She then chuckled. She remembered having this conversation with John Winchester when he brought up Sam wanting to go to college.

_"I saw the letter. A full ride to Stanford," John said with pride evident in his voice._

_ Angela was not fooled though. With John it was always the mission. She said, "But you want him to stay in the family business. It's about the yellow eyed demon."_

_ "It's not safe Angie. What I've found out…"_

_ "It's not fair to keep him from making the choices he wants. That is how people learn and grow. He wants a life that is his."_

_ "I'll… think about it."_

Angela looked at the sage and said, "I am going to guess that he's going to find out today what is going on. When that happens, the best I can do is make sure he gets back to the order and if I have to, raise hell to do it." She stood fast in her determined way. "Can you at least tell me what these rogue Masons want to do with the Plain of Shar-On?"

Apkallu nodded. The girl was not ready to completely assume the mantle she was chosen for but her role as a Champion for humanity; she was that through and through. The old sage could see the selflessness that was most desirable in the old days but now that was coupled by the ability to balance the wants with the needs. She was a warrior. It was in the blood. He replied, "I will tell you. The Plain of Shar-On…"

* * *

><p>Bob and Taylor eyed the knight of the order warily as they went down to the prison cell. Everything was all set for the opening of the gates. All that was needed was the heir of Melchizedek. Nebi maintained a stoic composure as he led the way down. He knew that he was committing a grievous error, virtually abandoning his oath but he knew that these Masons would not stop unless they had what they wanted. This way, the boy would continue to be safe and no longer persecuted. The only problem that lay before them was the woman, the half breed.<p>

Stopping at the door, Nebi peered in. He could make out shadows along the walls. He motioned for Bob to unlock the door and for Taylor to be ready. He pulled out his staff, ready to strike her but when the door opened, she stood there, staring at him with an intense look but also a little pale and she seemed to be flushed as if with fever. Nebi was surprised that she didn't launch an attack but then he noticed that her wrists were not looking too good. He figured that was preventing her from doing anything rash… not that she would with the boy around. He said, "They are ready. Are you going to come quietly?"

Angela gave Nebi a dirty look and replied, "Rhetorical nonsense."

"Would you risk the heir?"

Angela glanced at Alex who was on his feet and hiding behind her. She knew that he was confused about Nebi's actions. Even she was not sure of his intentions save for the fact that he betrayed his vows. She locked onto Alex's eyes as if to ask a silent question. When she got a nod from the boy, she turned back and said, "We will come but your men better behave. Those that don't, usually end up missing something."

Nebi motioned for Bob and Taylor to grab Angela and he stepped forward. Once she was secure, he grabbed her chin and held it. "When the time comes, I shall truly enjoy ridding the world of another one of you half breeds. You are an abomination."

"Wouldn't be the first time I've heard that," Angela replied. She then allowed herself to be led out of the cell.

Nebi watched them leave and then turned to Alex who was looking at him and he said, "Come young master." He then gave Alex a none too gentle shove out the door.

Alex followed through the halls. He watched as his guardian was led to the main room. When he had woken up, she looked a little feverish and was sweating. She also was very pale, like a ghost or something. He wondered if something had happened while he had been asleep. When he stood to ask her if she was okay, he thought he heard whispers and he looked around. When he looked back he saw that his guardian had resumed her normal posture of putting herself between him and the door. He couldn't shake the feeling that something had happened while he was asleep and when he asked if she was okay, she said that she had a plan but that it required him to play along. He agreed and now he was trudging along with Nebi. He asked, "Why are you doing this Nebi? Why did you kidnap me with these people?"

Nebi looked down at the boy. He replied, "I am doing this to ensure your survival young master. Give them what they want and you will be free."

Alex had no idea what Nebi was talking about and yet he did. There was something about his family that was important and it seemed that he was the only one who could give it to them. Thing was he had no clue. "What are you talking about Nebi?"

"You will soon enough."

Alex certainly was going to find out as he was led in a vast chamber. It was designed like those pictures of the Jewish temples he had seen. He looked around and saw maybe as many as twenty men wearing aprons. He thought they looked a bit sissy wearing them but then again he had seen the ceremonial dress that Nebi and his men wore when they inducted new knights. He looked around and saw that his guardian had been brought to stand near a seal on the ground. Alex thought she was starting to look worse since he could see her sweating as if she had a fever and she was paler, and yet she was looking at him with a look that said to trust her. He would do that.

Alex was pushed forward towards a man that looked familiar. Then it dawned on him. He said out loud, "You're Tercelli's old man!"

The Master smiled wryly and replied, "What a bright child." He then grabbed Alex's chin and said, "I'm sure your parents are missing you terribly. If you wish to see them again you better behave and do what we ask."

"I only behave for my parents. What makes you think that I'm going to do it for you?"

Nebi gave Alex a flick on the shoulder with his finger and Alex ignored it since the Master was still holding him by the chin. The Master then said, "Because your parents wouldn't slip poisonous snakes into your bed… when you were sleeping."

"I'd prefer Qumran sedatives."

The Master chuckled at Alex. "You are a defiant one."

Nebi took the moment to speak, "I have brought him as per our agreement. He will open the gates and you shall be able to get what you want. After that, you will leave him alone."

"Now I did agree to that didn't I?" The Master looked thoughtful in a mocking gesture. "Very well. You have lived up to your part and even brought in someone who will do for a possible sacrifice."

Angela then started laughing. Alex looked at her as if she had gone crazy. Maybe the fever she was under had gone to her brain. He had no clue but he was going to play along for the moment and look shocked at the proposal. Angela meanwhile was laughing and she finally managed to calm down enough to say, "I know that there are many rituals that require the use of blood but this is my body and I do have certain rules about who I let use my blood."

The Master was amused at Angela's response. Nebi had mentioned that she was different than what he had encountered. She certainly was different and definitely beautiful. There was something exotic about her even though she looked a bit ill. Then again it could be that it was humid down there in the cell and she didn't take to it very well. He walked up to her and picked up a bowl and knife just as the ritual called for and held it. He said, "I don't think you have much choice my sweet." He then drew the knife across her forearm and collected a nice pool of blood.

Alex watched in horror as the Master cut his guardian. While it was cool that she didn't flinch it still was kind of gross. The Master then came over to the seal and chanted the words he needed to. He then looked at the boy and said, "Now you say the words to open the gate."

Alex looked at the Master as if he were crazy. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't lie to me brat."

"He doesn't know," Angela said.

The Master looked up to see that she had knocked Taylor and Bob flat on their asses and had advanced. The Master grabbed the boy and held the knife to his throat. "Don't move."

Nebi tried to advance to grab Alex and pull him away but something hit him in the gut. He looked down to see a knife hilt protruding. He collapsed on his knees as Alex called his name. He whispered, "I'm sorry young master."

Angela had seen who had thrown the knife and went to intercept but was prevented when the Master put the blade once again to Alex's neck. Her hands were still bound and her wrists were burning. She couldn't do much but she was going to try. She said, "Let him go. If you want the gate open I can do it but I need a reassurance first."

The Master looked at Angela and said, "I'm not stupid. Only a descendant of Melchizedek or himself can open the gate. The boy can since it is time for the old one to appear."

Alex looked at Angela, his eyes asking her to do something. Angela advanced and she was told not to take another step. She then got a challenge in her eye and dared them to stop her. She started coming forward and that was when she heard the hiss of a knife through the air. She saw it come right at her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The major battle is now about to start. Will Sam and Dean get to Angela in time to help? Will Angie actually survive the thrown knife? There are scenes inspired from a Universal picture, what film is it? Find out next time on The Order of Melchizedek...


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Alex wanted to shut his eyes but he couldn't as he watched the knife sail through the air. What he didn't expect was Angela to continue to move forward. At the last moment, she moved and held up her wrists. Alex watched as the knife sailed clean through the ropes. At the last moment, she grabbed the handle and whirled around to throw it back. Alex watched as the knife embedded itself in the chest of the one behind the guy that threw it.

Angela was free now but she was still vastly outnumbered. The Master knew this and said, "You're off the edge of the map." He then thrust something at Alex and shoved him into the center of the sigil. "Now read this and maybe I won't kill you after all."

"That is unacceptable."

Angela turned to see the guy who tried to free them earlier standing forward. He had a staff in his hand. "What are you doing?" she asked in a heated whisper.

Liam glanced at the woman and replied, "Better late than never." Towards the Master, he said, "You have violated the oath."

"Liam. And here I was thinking you were trustworthy." The Master motioned behind him. He then barked out, "Kill them both."

Angela reacted by turning around to run to let the rogue Masons chase her. She then flipped forward, placing her hands on the ground and using her feet and momentum, she felt her heels kick her pursuer in the face. Once she was right side up, she brought her arm to backhand a second guy and she pivoted to deliver precise strikes. She caught a glimpse of some men, more likely Masons attacking the rogues. She glanced at Liam.

Liam had launched forward towards the Master but was blocked by his second with a similar staff. It caused his to break in half but it was no problem. Liam twirled them both and started using them as a means of striking down brothers without killing but he knew that was going to change since these rogue brothers were clearly on the Master's side. He saw the woman and he said, "Reinforcements."

Angela barely had time to process what Liam was saying when a shot rang out. Apparently some of these guys brought their guns. She didn't flinch when one of them hit her in the fleshy part of her upper arm. She took off running and jumped off the dais that she had noticed nearby, flipping over and kicking goons that were standing in front of her. She reverted to her martial arts as she kept moving and she saw Liam and his friends trying to beat back the rogue Masons. She then spotted Alex who was in the line of fire of someone trying to shoot at him. She took off running and right when the shot would have hit him, she whisked him out of the way and slid along the floor.

"Whoa, where did you learn to do that?"

Angela took a breath and replied, "Just making this up as I go." She got to her feet and she felt something. It was as clear as when Mary had called her that one time and she smiled. She turned to Alex and said, "You need to get out. They're here."

"You're not going anywhere."

Angela turned to see two goons pointing guns at them and she immediately put herself between them and Alex. She glanced and saw that Liam and his men were surrounded. The Master was laughing and he said, "I'm always prepared. Did you think that this was going to be easy? And you are right; the gates can be opened without the use of the brat." He then stood on the sigil and spoke the ancient words.

Angela reacted and batted the guns away and adding to that were two shots that rang out. She looked towards the source and saw Sam pointing a gun down. She gave a nod and started running. There was chaos ensuing as Liam and his men started moving against the rogues holding them at gun point. More shots rang out and she saw Dean running in followed by Gideon and other members of the order.

Bob stood by the Master and shouted, "Protect the Master!"

The rogues spread out, some shooting while others engaged in sword play. Angela used her hands and feet. At one point she was cornered by a Mason who pointed a sword at her. She dodged the movements by jumping backwards. She could sense the composite of the blade. She pulled out of all things the knife that Liam had given her and flipped it open. It was better than nothing. She held it out in a defensive posture. The guy laughed at her but it was proving difficult when she slashed back after dodging.

Alex watched as he scrambled to the side. He was grabbed by a Mason and he reacted using the moves that Nebi had taught him. He kneed the guy in the groin dropping him to his knees. Alex then gave a punch to the face. "That's for Nebi."

"Smooth Alex."

Alex turned to see Kelly and Mason hiding and motioning him to come. He said, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Here to rescue you," Kelly retorted. "Come on. Dean told us to get you out."

Alex looked over to see the Winchesters engaged in fist fights as well as his dad and the other knights of the order fighting with the weapons they had trained in. He then saw Angela who was still flushed with fever and she was holding off a guy with a knife and he had a sword. He then saw the Master chanting and that was when he saw the cracks of light starting to form on a wall. A closer look revealed that it was painted to resemble a doorway. He looked at his friends and said, "I can't. I got to stop this."

"Then I'm going with you," Kelly replied as she jumped down. She pulled out a piece of piping that she had found outside.

"Me too," Mason replied.

Alex smiled at his friends and said, "Alright I think I have a plan."

* * *

><p>Sam didn't expect to find the place to be so huge and not so grungy. He wondered if he and Dean had the right idea in charging in like they planned with him heading up top and Dean leading the rest in. Sam was uneasy that he hadn't met much resistance as he scrambled along the awnings of the building. How they even found this place was beyond him.<p>

_"Dean, turn right here."_

_ "Sam, they told us where to go."_

_ "Trust me Dean. This is the way to go."_

_ "How do you know that Sam?"_

_ "I don't know… I just do. Call it a gut feeling"_

_ Dean glanced at Sam and said, "Fine. You better be right or I'll convince Angie to kick your ass later."_

_ "Bite me jerk."_

Sam really didn't have a clue how he knew but that nagging feeling that he had earlier seemed to pulse. It was like something was pointing him in that direction. Now he was here and he could see Angela. He reached for her sword that was hanging from the strap draped on his shoulder. Dean told him that she might need it and handed it to him to take. He adjusted it as he moved into position.

Angela had her back to the kid and she was standing off two bastards pointing guns at her. Granted that Sam had seen her take down armed people as she was, it didn't stop the feeling of concern that was at the back of his mind. He raised his gun up and took aim.

It was dead on and the guys dropped like flies. When Angela gave him a nod of thanks, Sam knew that she could handle whatever was going to happen next. He moved to make his way down to better help his brother who was charging in with the other knights. At first Sam thought them crazy for taking guns and blades into a fight but it proved to be useful since he could see that the room was filled with weapons of different kinds and there were Masons against Masons and knights against Masons. He moved towards his brother and took aim at a sonofabitch trying to knife Dean.

Dean never saw it coming but when the guy fell down and he saw Sam pointing his gun. He couldn't but say, "Damn. Dead eye Sam."

Sam rolled his eyes and looked around for Angela to give her the sword. He had been caught off guard by one huge guy's fist catching him on the jaw. Sam dropped his gun and whirled to face the guy. If Dean was around he would have made some stupid comment about two giants starting a rumble or something like that. Sam circled the guy waiting until he moved to make his move.

He caught a punch to where he had been shot before and he grunted. It hurt like hell but the adrenaline coursing through was enough to keep him going. Sam countered with his own punches and thought he was hitting a wall. So he focused on the pressure points that would affect the douche the most like his dad and Dean had taught him. It took a moment but he finally managed to knock the big guy down on the ground.

"Never thought there was anyone bigger than you Sasquatch."

"Shut up Dean."

Dean laughed a bit as he pushed a guy out of his way. He made his way over to Sam and asked, "You see Angie and the kid anywhere?"

Sam scanned the area. He spotted movement on the rafters and saw the three kids. "Looks like the kids followed us."

Dean scowled when he saw them but then again he wasn't going to tangle with the girl. Kelly had proven to be as intimidating at Angela and Dean knew that when women were like that, you risked getting your head bitten off. "As long as they're out of the way. Come on. We have to stop the incantation."

Sam and Dean started towards the master when they were waylaid by Bob and Taylor. Dean looked at Bob and said, "Oh so you're the douche that tried to kill my brother."

Bob recognized the hunters and replied, "You were collateral damage. The brat was important." He studied the hunters as he manipulated the knife behind his back. When he was sure they were distracted, he threw it at the one who mouthed him. He was surprised when it stopped within millimeters of Dean's chest and then flew towards him. He ducked to avoid it but it buried itself in Taylor.

"That's not very nice." Angela appeared looking a little worse for the wear but she was still fighting.

Bob started towards her but Dean grabbed a hold of him and started with the punches. Sam asked Angela if she was all right. It was then he noticed the burns on her wrists. There was still rope attached to it. "Angela?"

"Can you cut it off?" Angela handed Sam the knife that she had. "Rope is getting annoying."

Sam said nothing but manipulated the knife and sliced the remaining rope off her wrists. He didn't like that they were that red and it looked as if some of the blisters had broken and were bleeding. Looking up he noticed the bullet wound in her arm. "Are you trying to become target practice?"

Angela narrowed her eyes as she pulled out Sam's gun that she managed to recover as she made her way through the fighting. "You really want me to answer that?"

"Probably not," Sam replied as he took his gun back. In return, he handed her the sword by the strap. He watched as it seemed to fuse to her hand as it almost always belonged there. It was a normal thing to see it in her hand and she was a piece of work when she swung it. He was suddenly pushed forward as if he was going to touch his toes and he felt a slight weight on his back.

As it turned out, one of the rogue Masons had come up from behind to stab Sam in the back. Angela had seen the attack and pushed Sam down while using her momentum to roll over his back and block with Absolution. It was like watching a contortionist act as she manipulated her body to bring her feet up and complete a flip. She finished the block with a very hard backhand to the bastard's face. She turned to look at Sam and said, "That was fun."

Sam couldn't help but grin before taking on another rogue Mason. There seemed to be hundred of them and they seemed to spring out of the woodwork. Sam tried working his way towards the Master but it was like trying to go upstream against the current. Suddenly he saw a flash of light and he stopped and saw Angela following the leader to the gate that revealed a strange sight. He shouted at her just as she took a leap in after the Master.

* * *

><p>Alex tried to get down to towards the Master. He paused by a statuette and saw something that could be used as a weapon. It was a spear and it had a sigil on it that was strange. As he stared at it, the feeling that he was supposed to use it for something overcame him.<p>

"Alex, you okay?"

Alex heard Kelly's voice and looked up. He saw the Master still chanting and he saw Angela running towards him. He looked at the ground and saw the cracks of light starting to form. He looked again at Angela and she was still looking like she was suffering from a fever. Suddenly he knew what it was and what he had to do. He couldn't explain how he knew but he reacted and said, "Kel help me pull this thing loose."

"What good is that going to do?" Kelly wondered where Alex's mind was going. At first they were going to try and use the building's own crap inside against the Masons that kidnapped him. Now he was saying that they needed to get this spear thing loose. She looked at Mason who was just as confused as she was. The benefit was that no one seemed to notice them.

Alex knew his friends were confused and heck even he was confused but right now he needed to get that spear free and hand it off to Angela. Once her job was done, he could seal the gates. He replied, "We need it if we are going to reseal the gates."

"How do you know that?" Mason looked at Alex.

"I… have no idea. I just do, Help me, please." Alex began trying to tug it out of the statue's hand.

Mason looked at Kelly and Kelly looked back. They had stowed away and snuck in to help rescue Alex. Now it seemed like they were in way over their heads. Kelly looked at the fights occurring and saw the cracks of light as the locks were being forced open. She shrugged her shoulders and started to try to help Alex pull the spear out.

Mason followed Kelly's lead but instead tried pushing the bottom of the spear to try and get it free. He felt it stuck in there really good. He got an idea and tried to twist it. He said, "Try twisting it. Then pull."

Alex and Kelly started twisting near the top while Mason did the bottom. As they twisted, they pulled/pushed. The spear started to move and it looked like that they might be able to get it out. Unfortunately it was slow progress and glancing at the growing cracks of light, Alex knew that they were running out of time. He encouraged, "Come on guys keep going a little faster."

"I'm trying but it's like this thing is wedged in there," Kelly retorted, frustrated that the progress was going so slow. "If we only had something like grease or oil."

Mason perked up. He remembered seeing something when they snuck into the building. He said, "I know. You two keep trying and I'll go get it."

"Mas!" Kelly yelled after Mason but it was to no avail. He disappeared into the shadows leaving them to continue to try and pull the spear out. Kelly looked towards Alex who was muttering something in a strange language and she asked, "What?"

Alex didn't realize that he had been speaking in another language. _How did that happen?_ He jerked to attention and saw that Kelly was staring at him with a worried expression. He replied, "I… was just cursing at this stupid spear. It's stuck." He gave a slight shuffle of embarrassment as he went back to trying to twist and pull.

Kelly frowned slightly. It was as if Alex changed a bit. It was still him but he was talking about things that were strange. Still she had faith in him and joined in helping him try to pull the damn thing out of the statue's hand.

They didn't have long to wait for Mason came running with a small can. "Grease. Saw it when we were sneaking in Kel." He then proceeded to pour a liberal amount on the spear near the statue's hand where it was wedged. Satisfied that there was enough on it, Masson began to twist and push from the bottom.

Alex and Kelly started to pull from the top. Mason almost wanted to whoop out for joy when he felt the spear start to slide along easily through the hole. It still stuck in places but it was moving. Alex said, "Almost there."

The victory was short lived. There was a brilliant glare of light. Alex cast a glance. The gates were open now. They had to get the spear out now. He started doing frantic tugs like a little kid would do to try to pry something loose. He had to get it out and seal the gates. He paused when he heard the Master laugh and say something he couldn't make out. Watching him, Alex saw him approach the gate. The Master's back was to whatever it was behind him and there was a creature approaching. For some odd reason Alex knew exactly what the creature was and it became important that they get the spear out.

* * *

><p>Angela left Sam to take care of the rest of the rogue Masons. She had to focus on the gate and the Master. The Apkallu said that she had a limited amount of time once he imparted his knowledge to her. She agreed to it since hell she had been willing to be possessed by the spirit of a Champion back in Chicago. That was before she found out that she had already been considered one by the gods and it was probably written somewhere in the damn Seer's book.<p>

The knowledge was to help her against the guardian of the Plain. The sage told her that the guardian was designed to protect the Plain at all costs unless he was defeated in combat or told to stand down by the overseer. The only other option was to have the heir of Melchizedek stand at the sigil and use his knowledge to tell it to stand down. The guardian would not attack the heir. Angela didn't want to take that chance since the boy was an old soul. If she was not mistaken, old souls took time to assert themselves in terms of their knowledge. As far as she could tell, the boy was intelligent and some of the responses he had made in history class bordered on memories being shared. Complicated thing in terms of souls and the Old Religion… whatever that meant. The Apkallu said that not her.

So when she agreed, the Apkallu touched her temple and he picked the one that had been bashed by Nebi. The sting had already gone but it was still sore. All she knew was that she was going to get either a lecture when this was all over from Dean or Sam or both and that was if this whole thing worked. The knowledge came so fast that she nearly fainted from it but she held firm to her posture. She felt like she was going to be sick but the sage told her that such was the case when knowledge was giving too much and too fast.

So she had bided her time throughout the beginning of the fight so as not to waste a moment once she utilized it. Once the gates were sealed, the knowledge would be gone. That was fine with her. Now she needed to get to the Master. She batted her way towards where the sigil on the ground was. As she got closer she saw cracks of light on the ground and they were heading towards a blank wall. They were becoming more intense and started to form a symbol. Without delving to deeply, she knew what the sigil was. She started to run towards the Master.

The Master was finishing the last of the incantation when she came up to him. She had her blade drawn and was going to strike when he said, "Go ahead and strike me down. You're too late. I have just opened the gates to the Plain of Shar-On. The secrets of the House of Gold will be mine and we will have no need for the line of Melchizedek.

Angela halted but held Absolution ready to attack. She replied, "It is never too late."

The Master laughed at Angela. He clearly thought that she was a bit addled in the head. Probably that worthless Nebi hit her too hard when they took her. Or she was just like the crazy old bat that the order kept around. He replied, "You realize that the Plain contains secrets that have been considered lost to man for centuries when in fact they have been entrusted to just a privileged few. I am trying to redistribute the knowledge so that all may share."

"You ever consider the reason why only a few could access such things?" Angela circled the Master. She was looking for an opening to strike but he was edging nearer to the gate as it was opening. If he went through, she would have to go in after him and pray that she could do what was needed and make it out before it was closed. "Men's hearts hold shadows that are darker than any dark creature."

"Spouting the wisdom of the old ones I see. Well too bad. The gate is opened and the power of the therapeutate and the ultimate secret will be released."

Angela watched as the gate opened to reveal a place. She could make out a pyramid, a castle and quite possibly a church. There was also a sun and a moon and stars sharing the same place. It was rather strange and wondered if it manifested whatever form it wanted. She then saw a man dressed in the garb that she had seen in pictures of Bible figures and a he was wearing a hood. In one hand he was carrying the staff of the brazen serpent. At some angles it seemed to look like the Staff of Hermes. It certainly was fascinating enough to draw the attention of the people that were fighting.

The Master wasn't looking at this for his back was to it and he was standing on the sigil. He was looking at Angela and said, "You can't possibly win."

"I've heard that before," Angela muttered as she watched the scene behind the Master. She noticed that the man with the staff was saying something.

The Master laughed and walked up to the gate and said, "Try to catch me." He then walked through the boundary.

Angela paused a moment. Then without another hesitation, she ran forward and leapt through the barrier. The last thing she heard was someone shouting her name. She entered the realm and saw the splendors of ancient Egypt, then the Qumran region, beings wandering around. She spotted the castle and the church of Gothic look. She had no idea where to start looking.

She didn't have far to look for the Master was stepping up to an altar structure. She ran towards him. She never reached him for a creature landed behind the Master and grabbed him away. It was quick but Angela had seen people get possessed and she knew what had happened. She held up Absolution and looked at the Master started laughing a deep laugh that sounded distorted and hideous. He said, "Now those who dare defile shall be destroyed."

Angela held up Absolution and replied, "Not if I can help it." She then whispered a short incantation and the wind billowed around her.

"Then you face the Guardian… puny mortal."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Egads and inter dimensiona portal now? What's next? Aliens from outer space? Will Alex's own plan work? Find out next time on The Order of Melchizedek...

**Acknowledgement:** Most of the fighting and the pace and tempo was inspired in part by The Mummy Returns. Listening to the soundtrack music gets you going and I really wanted more fists flying. Too easy with guns and the like.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Angela waited for the Guardian to make the first move and she dodged the attack. She hadn't expected the being to use powers like that and he was so fast that she had to use every inch of her abilities to dodge. She no longer felt feverish but she had no idea what she was going to do. The only thing she could do was fight back with fist and foot and Absolution. She made a choice and charged forward with a swing.

The Guardian laughed and blocked her strike. She could see it burn his flesh since after all Absolution was like the Colt in that it could kill anything supernatural and natural. Yet this thing was laughing it off as if it didn't bother it. She jumped away and held Absolution in both hands. She narrowed her eyes at her opponent. The Guardian said, "You have strength little one. I sense the power within you, a worthy candidate to stand in the presence of the old one."

"Then why are you going to kill everyone in there. There are plenty of good people in there trying to stop this," Angela countered.

"You do not understand. Only the old one and his descendants can open this place without fear of reprisal. The gates have been forced open. Intruders are sensed and there is no distinction."

"Don't you have a will of your own?" Angela had an idea. IF she could talk the Guardian down, then maybe further loss of life would be avoided.

"I must obey. I am more merciful than the one who comes after me."

"You mean there are more of you?"

The Guardian gave a sad nod. "Why do you think there are strict rules regarding the restrictions on who opens this place? You humans refer to the Tree of Knowledge. That is what this place is. Everything that is known and will be known is kept here." The Guardian waved his hand across the Plain.

Angela looked around the area. She then asked, "Is that why the Apkallu exist?"

"Yes. Those that the Creator deems worthy will receive such knowledge and some things flow through the blood."

"Then you can't go on a murdering spree. The heir of Melchizedek is on the other side of that barrier." Angela pointed at the barrier. If she could convince this guardian to stand down, there might be a chance. "Please. You can't destroy everyone in there."

Suddenly there was a rumbling sound. Angela looked around for the source. Suddenly something huge appeared. It was a creature that was supposed to be a myth. A sphinx? Really? Angela looked at the Guardian and he said, "I'm sorry."

The creature was near the barrier. Angela ran as fast as she could to cut it off. At the same time she began muttering something, using the knowledge the Apkallu gave her though she had no idea how she was doing it. She ran up a craggy hill and felt the power build up. She leapt off the hill and flung whatever it was at the creature.

It roared in pain and rounded on her. It was huge and she was tiny. Still she was determined. She ran forward to clash with the creature while the Guardian watched. He had failed but he could still do his job by protecting the gate from further intruders. Angela wasn't watching since she had to keep this thing from passing through. She was flying in midair when she was cuffed across her midsection and she sailed backwards through the barrier.

She landed hard and Absolution slid from her grasp. She slid along the floor creating a blood smear from the wound in her shoulder. She heard the roar and the creature crossed but what came across was not what she saw in there. The sphinx has morphed into the shape of a human man. It was still large and it made Sam's huge frame puny in comparison. Its bronze skin was perfectly colors and he wore a robe like tunic and pants and boots. It looked at everything there and started walking towards the sigil.

Angela started to get to her feet and she shouted at the creature so that its attention was on her. She charged forward and started punching the human body. She obviously hurt the flesh but it only served to piss the sphinx off. In retaliation, it backhanded her and sent her careening into one of the columns which she broke in half. She couldn't help but give a grunt of pain. It was like being hit by a vampire or another Chaser. She rolled over to find that Sam and Dean were shooting at the creature when suddenly they were sent flying and they hit hard. She could hear the sickening crack of bone and cried, "No!"

She was on her feet and running towards the creature who had started activating his powers and was in the process of smiting the rogue Masons. She leapt and landed on the creature's human form and wrapped her arms around the neck. She hung on like a pesky fly and squeezed as tight as she could. Powers and finesse counted very little if you were going in and fighting with everything in the arsenal.

The sphinx growled and tried to get her off. He swung her around but she held on. She saw Absolution and like pure instinct, she summoned it and with it in her hand, she jabbed the tip into the shoulder. She then drove it in. When the sphinx roared in anger, she let go and sprang away. Absolution was still in the shoulder and the sphinx reached up to grab it. It yanked it out and threw it aside as it advanced towards her. Angela stood there and she summoned something deep within herself like she did when she fully activated her healing abilities. A pure white flame grew in her hand.

Suddenly another being vaulted out and landed between Angela and the sphinx. It was the Guardian but he was not wearing the meat suit of the Master. Rather it was his own form like he was a man from the Arabian Peninsula in the classical sense. He had an intense look accentuated by his brown eyes as they locked onto the sphinx. He brought up his weapons, twin axes that he twirled at the sphinx.

The sphinx said something in a language that Angela could barely understand. She thought she detected the word traitor. The Guardian said something back and held up his weapons. She took the moment to try to summon her weapon. As much as she wanted to check on the Winchesters, she had to finish this. They were alive, that much she knew and that was fine for now. She could fix them up and they would be on their way.

Absolution wasn't responding at the moment. She could see it shake but if she wanted to admit it, she was growing exhausted. She then heard a growl and the Guardian clashed with the sphinx who had a weapon that looked fierce. It was staff like but there were axe heads on both ends. She had never seen anything like it before but it had good clout as she watched the Guardian move. She then realized that she still had the white fire burning on her hand. She looked at it and frowned at it not sure how she did it. She then had an idea. All she had to do was imagine it was like the apple she had thrown.

The moment came when the sphinx's back was too her. She took aim and threw it. She watched as it sailed through the air and hit the sphinx square on the back. It roared in pain and turned towards her. It looked at her as if it suddenly realized something. Angela backed up slightly as it started to advance towards her. It then said, "You are the chosen one. You are the one who will bring Absolution."

The language was in Sumerian and Angela found that she could understand it. She looked at the sphinx and replied, "I wield Absolution."

The sphinx laughed and replied, "You do have strength and you are the daughter of your blood. Tis a shame that the gates have been forced open and I have to destroy you."

Angela then heard, "Angie, catch!"

* * *

><p>Alex watched as Angela disappeared across the barrier. It was only a short while later that she was flung back out where she skidded on the ground. He noticed that it caught the attention of Sam and Dean and they were racing towards her. Then came out the sphinx. How he knew that, he had no idea but he knew that this one was out to purge the gates of all intruders. They were running out of time.<p>

He pulled hard on the spear but it had gotten stuck again. The growls of the sphinx were heard and then there was the sound of gunshots. He turned to see both Winchesters flying through the air. Alex heard the crash and Angela's one syllable word. That made him only the more desperate. With a final tug, he pulled the spear free and fell backwards, partially landing on Kelly.

"Alex you're heavy you overgrown beast," Kelly shoved. She didn't mean it in a mean way but she hadn't expected him to pull so hard that he fell back. Also because of the way he landed she was a little embarrassed at the whole thing.

Alex blushed and apologized. He got up and gave Kelly a hand up before reaching down to pick up the spear. He lost track of Angela who was obscured by the bulk of the sphinx. He said, "We have to get Angie the spear. The spear will send the sphinx back through the gates and I can seal them."

"What?"

Alex realized what he just said and paused, a little confused. He knew what he was talking about but he couldn't think for the life of him where he knew that from. He said, "Um that's what I think will work?"

Kelly and Mason looked at their friend. He was just as confused as they were. It was Kelly who said, "Well whatever you said, we better do it. We don't have any other option."

Alex nodded as he got a hold of himself. Whatever was going on could be answered later. He gripped the spear and looked for an opening. He watched as another being jumped through the barrier. He could tell that it was a lesser guardian and he was going to stand against the sphinx. It was then that he noticed Angela and he saw her hand glow. She was holding fire?

He had to admit that ever since he met the trio that waltzed into town, things had been rather weird. Thing was though he felt comfortable with that. He trusted Angela and by extension the Winchesters. Granted some of the things that Angela told him were supposed to be impossible, he was willing to become a believer.

He watched as she waited until the sphinx's back was towards her and threw what was in her hand at him. It hit the sphinx square on the back causing it to roar in pain as it turned and advanced towards her. Alex made ready to throw the spear in her direction but paused when the sphinx spoke. Alex found that he could understand the language even though he didn't know what language it was. He listened but didn't understand what the sphinx meant by bringing Absolution. He brushed it aside and shouted, "Angie, catch!" He threw the spear towards her.

"Cool beans," Mason breathed as he watched Angela take a running leap and catch the spear in midair and spin around into a landing. He thought it was cool when Alex kicked ass the first time he met him. This woman was something else.

Alex was thinking similar thoughts as Mason when he spotted something and tugged Kelly and Mason to follow. It was the least he could do. He said, "Come on Kel, Mas."

He led the way to where Dean Winchester landed. He was out cold and a quick assertion told Alex that it was broken ribs. His search also revealed a medallion around the elder hunter's neck. Alex recognized it as the emblem of the knights of the Order of Melchizedek but it was a temporary honor. That he knew because he asked his dad about them when he found them in the desk at home.

Looking at the elder Winchester he knew what had to be done and went to work. He didn't know how he knew but it felt right and he was going to follow it. Kelly and Mason followed his lead as he dragged Dean towards his brother and began saying something that neither of his friends knew but he did. He muttered the words and he felt something to be at work as he took the medallions from each of their necks. They were gold so they would do. He asked, "Mas, you got a flashlight? I need a power source."

Mason fished around in his pocket for the little penlight that he carried all the time. "Will this do?"

Alex looked at it for a moment and studied it. It was not a huge source but it was enough. He said, "Yeah that'll do. Now I need something for the charge, a ruby."

Kelly reacted quickly and her fingers went to her ear. She took out one of her ruby earrings and held it out to Alex. "Is this good enough?"

Alex looked at the ruby stud. He knew that a larger one existed but like he was going to call and ask someone to bring it. Besides a ruby was a ruby. He replied, "Yes. Thanks Kel."

He took apart the penlight and began to work with it. He knew what he needed and started to work with it. When he was finished, he took the medallions and then held the live wire he created. He touched the charged end to the first medallion. A light began to shine as he began saying something in the language that seemed right. When he was finished, he had a small round loaf. He held it up to inspect it. Finding it to his satisfaction, Alex then took it and slid it into the elder Winchester's mouth. He then proceeded to do the same with the second medallion while his friends watched in awe.

* * *

><p>Angela caught the spear in a half twist in midair and landed on the ground. She looked forward as she flung the spear to rest on her back with a determined look. Instantly she recalled the first weapon that she had ever trained with. It was the first one her father had taught her.<p>

_"You need a wide stance in order to center your balance. It's not just about fancy twirling tricks."_

_ "Yes Father."_

_ Her father gave her a slight smile, "A staff is merely the extension of your arms. When you throw your body behind it, it can hurt twice as hard."_

Angela bent low as if ready to spring while the sphinx looked at her and tried to advance. She spotted Liam who had miraculously survived the initial smiting along with his allies. They were getting ready to move. Not diverting her gaze, she moved her hand out and gave a slight movement to warn them back.

Listening, she heard them move back and Liam telling them to clear out. She also heard the members of the order that were still alive helping the injured out. She recognized one set of footsteps as belonging to Alex's father. He would be searching for his son, just as long as he didn't attempt to engage the sphinx. She lowered her body more and put an extra spring into her muscles.

The sphinx was impressed with the mortal's skills. When she caught the weapon that had been tossed to her, he paused for a moment after catching a glimpse at it. It couldn't be… How would one be in this place? He twirled his weapon more for comfort rather than to define his attack position. He started becoming uncomfortable that she wasn't moving. He looked at the Guardian and saw that he was frozen in his own position as well.

Angela didn't have to need special knowledge to know that her opponent was becoming uneasy with her just standing there. It was one of the tactics she developed herself and it certainly pissed off her sparring partner at the academy. She made the mental checklist as she adjusted her posture slightly to ready to spring. At the right moment, she made a visible adjustment to a different position.

The sphinx moved to be ready to defend. He eyed both his opponents as they adjusted their positions but they still didn't attack. It was agitating and he growled. "What are you waiting for?"

Angela looked the sphinx in the eye and a slow smile came to her face. At his second growl, she moved swinging the spear like a staff. It clanged against the sphinx's weapon as she made clean strikes. At the same time, the Guardian moved and added his own strikes with hers. His axes were good at deflecting the bladed portions of the sphinx's weapons.

The sphinx's blood was up and he put strength behind every swing he gave. It was cakewalk with two opponents yet this made a nice change from the boring drills. He managed to swing his weapon across and hit the girl across the face. She whirled around from the force of the blow allowing him to put his staff across her neck and pull into a chokehold.

Angela was slightly disoriented from the blow and was pulled into the chokehold. She felt the pressure on her windpipe and reacted. She brought up her leg and used it to hit the sphinx in the face. He released her and she backed away and brought her staff up to strike. The sphinx was too quick and the thrust she had been barely able to block drove her into the ground. She felt the spear press into her chest as she looked up at the sphinx.

Suddenly he was knocked aside and the Guardian came into Angela's view. She watched as the Guardian swung his axes at a fast pace towards the sphinx. She took in deep breaths to get the air back in her lungs when the Guardian was flung aside. The sphinx stood and looked at her. He said, "Get up. You can hardly expect to fight me down there. Not after what I did to your friends."

Angela risked getting her ass kicked if she reacted in anger. She glared at the sphinx from her position and let her muscles tense. She then moved and flipped herself upwards. At the same time she twirled her staff in the manner of boxers throwing shadow punches. It allowed her to regain her stance in another position to strike.

_"Damn Angie. I never expected you to take them all out with just a staff." John Winchester looked at her as she held up the broken staff in two hands._

_ She was standing in the middle of a pile of demons that were inside a large devil's trap. She shrugged her shoulders as she stepped out. She replied, "Fighting with a staff requires one to make quick judgments. Sometimes you can distract them with shadow swings to gain a better position to strike." She looked at the demons on the ground. "They didn't know what hit them. Well they're all yours to interrogate…"_

Angela waited for the sphinx to make the first move. He lunged forward and she sidestepped to let the weapon slide right past her. She then brought the staff spear around and gave a firm strike to the sphinx's back. T add insult to injury, she dragged the bladed tip of the spear across the sphinx's back to draw blood.

The sphinx roared in pain and twirled around to strike back. Angela ducked and rolled forward. The sphinx's weapon was stopped by the Guardian's. The Guardian took the opportunity to step up his attack and he was joined in by Angela. The sphinx however knocked the Guardian away but not without drawing blood. That left Angela alone with the sphinx but she was up to the challenge.

As she battled the sphinx, she found herself remembering the old tricks that she had learned. They were much more effective than some of the more flashier moves that she picked up from some of best martial arts masters but that had been her father's philosophy. Simpler was almost always better. It had been proven time and time again. She was able to block the sphinx as she drove him back towards the barrier. If she got him across, the gates could be closed. She kept pushing and pushing, changing her moves to make sure the sphinx had no clue as to what she was trying to do.

Angela was good but so was the sphinx. He managed to knock her staff down and gave a couple of punches to her face. She countered with a punch and a kick and pulled up her staff and started swinging. She then heard, "Use the spear Angie! It'll send the guardian back to the Plain!"

Angela stepped up at the same time the sphinx did. She knew that he wanted to stay in this realm and do what he was ordered to do. She would not let that happen. Unfortunately when she moved it put her back to the barrier and she was starting to fall. In a last ditch effort, she twisted the spear upward and thrust it forward. The last thing she heard was a roar and the sphinx being pulled across the barrier. Angela let go and fell onto the ground and just took a deep breath. She could feel the sore spots all over her body now. Suddenly a hand was thrust in her view and she gripped it.

"I can't believe it."

Angela looked up to see that it was the Guardian that had helped her up. She then looked around, "Sam. Dean."

"They're okay Angie," Alex said as he came out of his hiding place. To prove it Sam and Dean came out looking a little confused but otherwise unharmed. Alex said nothing else but walked towards where the sigil on the floor and stood ready to close the gates. He looked at the Guardian who was still standing next to Angela.

Angela looked at the gate that was still open but nothing else came out. In fact the only person she could see was the overseer. He seemed to watching everything with great interest. She looked back at the Guardian and said, "Well I guess you got to go back now."

"I don't know if that is possible."

"You guard the place right?"

"I have disgraced myself by disobeying." The Guardian studied the woman before him. She had managed to convince him to turn against the sphinx. He then spoke in the Sumerian language, "There is a reason why things are the way they are."

Angela narrowed her eyes slightly but said nothing else. She gave a slight nod. She then said, "Thanks for your help… for what it is worth." She held out her hand in the warrior gesture.

The Guardian looked at her for a moment and then grasped her wrist and gave a shake. He then said something in Sumerian in a whisper before turning and crossing the barriers. He might have hell to pay but this gave him something to think about. As soon as he crossed the barrier, Alex said something and the gates began to fold together. It sealed up into a seam of light before disappearing.

Angela gave a slight sigh before putting a finger a sore spot on her face near her lip. There was some blood on her finger. She looked at it before giving a slight raise of her brow. She then noticed Gideon and made a motion to Alex. When he saw his dad, he ran towards him with his friends leaving the Winchesters with Angela. She looked and said, "Well this was exciting."

Dean looked at her as if she were crazy, "Angie you would find this exciting."

Angela shrugged her shoulders. "Well at least the job is done. Now where is Absolution?" She began looking around for it until it was held out to her by Dean. She gave a slight smile and took it. "Now I think a football game is in order." She then headed towards the exit leaving the brothers to watch her.

Dean leaned towards Sam, "Sam I think we picked up crazy and it decided to stay."

Sam wasn't so sure. He watched her leave and he couldn't help but think that maybe whatever that guy said to her bothered her. Trouble was she was like Dean and hid behind sarcasm and humor. He could only just wait until she wanted to talk. He winced slightly at the bruises on his torso and followed his brother.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** All's well that ends well right? The gate has been shut and the players are more or less unharmed. What will happen now? Find out next time on the final chapter of The Order of Melchizedek...

**Source Note:** The whole thing Alex does with the electricity and the ruby are descriptions of the electrolysis process used in electroplating but using some older knowledge like the ruby. All of this can be found in Lawrence Gardner's Secrets of the Lost Ark.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_And the Plainsmen at Perkins County High take the field for the first time tonight. Let's see if Taylor's boys can work up some magic._

Angela sat on the bleachers flanked by Kelly and Mason. Even though she had a rough time and still looked pretty beat up, she decided to go to the football game. She even offered to drive Alex and the kids there to get Alex on time to the call time for all players. Gideon agreed since Alex didn't seem to be any worse for the wear and he seemed anxious to get to the game.

They arrived on time only to find that Coach Taylor hadn't shown up. There was a slight problem until Hardman showed up and volunteered to be the coach until Coach Taylor returned or a replacement was found. The principal didn't care at the moment since she didn't want a full blown riot at the prospect of a cancelled football game. Hardman stepped in and issued the game plan even to a surprised Tercelli, who was devastated that his dad died in a fire in a warehouse gathering near the outside of town.

Angela went to the spot where they had watched practice and sat down. Kelly and Mason joined her too and she was surprised at how close they sat. It was Kelly who said, "Thanks for helping us."

"Yeah you kick ass Angie," Mason replied. "Alex thinks you're cool too."

Angela smiled even though her cut lip ruined the effect a little. It was no big deal since it would heal completely within a few days. The bruised ribs were something else. The sphinx's cuffing did more damage than she thought and when the adrenaline wore off, it took all she could muster to not react and hiss in pain. She replied, "Yeah he told me that in his own way. At least this is a well-deserved break don't you think?"

Kelly and Mason grinned. They knew better than anyone that football was like the local religion in Grant. It usually was the case in small towns. Kelly said, "It wouldn't surprise me if some of those Mason guys joined under the religion of the football god." She turned to watch the kick off giving the traditional yell while the band did their thing.

Angela smiled and joined in on the yell. It had been a long time since she deigned to do anything that was considered fun like go to a football game. The usual excuse was that there was always a case but the real reason was that she always felt out of place at things like this. Funny thing is though this case and opening up to the kids about certain things gave some measure of confidence of opening up to the Winchesters about things she should have told them. As she sat through the game she cheered and observed the plays. She knew she was still working in a hunter mode but she found it fascinating to study strategy from different activities like football. Playing it was another matter.

"Look there's Alex!"

Angela followed to where Kelly was pointing and spotted the kid out there with the offensive line. He looked small compared to his teammates and the opposing school but he had speed. She watched as he zipped along and caught the ball but winched as he was tackled by a defensive man. It was going to be a rough game.

"Hey ref why don't you call something? That was unnecessary roughness!" Kelly was standing on her seat and shouting at the referee on the field much to Angela's amusement.

Mason joined with her as a penalty was giving to the offense, "Hey bad call! That wasn't a hold!"

Angela couldn't help but laugh as they heckled about everything. It wasn't until near the end of the first quarter that the kids were finished with their heckling. They looked like they were going to collapse from lack of air and water. They sat back down on the bench looking dejected. The Plainsmen were down 16-0. They needed to get back in the game.

"Not looking good I see."

Angela turned to see Sam standing there looking around for a seat that would fit his freakishly huge frame. She gave a grin and said, "There's still the second half Sam." She then turned to Kelly and Mason and said, "Hey since we're going into half time, why don't you go grab something?" She passed a couple of twenties towards them.

When they left Sam sat beside Angela, "That was generous."

"It's only money," Angela replied. "What are you doing here? I thought you and Dean were going to call it a night at the motel?"

Sam gave a slight smile, "**You** told us to call it a night. Besides it's been a while since we've caught a break like this."

"Oh and the free pass from Col Henderson wasn't a break?" she replied teasing. She watched as the band marched out onto the field to practice their drill. She gave a content sigh. "At least I was thoroughly entertained. Kelly and Mason have surprised me at every turn."

Sam was studying Angela's face. The bruises were faded but still visible. He could see them because he knew they were there. Under the layer of discreet makeup she wore, no one could tell that she had been in a fight to the death and her bandaged wrists were hidden under the hoodie she was wearing. Come to think of it, it looked a little baggy on her. "Where'd you get the hoodie?"

"Borrowed it," Angela replied with a sly grin. "Try and figure that one out Sammy."

Sam couldn't scowl at her since he really had no clue unless she played around with Dean's kachina again. "You're as bad as Dean. Don't mess with my stuff."

"What? You weren't wearing it," Angela replied. She propped her elbows on her knees. "So are we doing a talk now or are you warning me what to expect at the motel later? I know there are some things I probably should answer."

Sam couldn't help but choke out a breath of air. Actually she did answer a few questions before she left and that was before she tried bossing them around again. Well Dean called it mothering since she walked around their room like an anxious mother. He decided to tease her back, "We just decided to disobey you… Mom."

Angela gave a gentle punch to Sam's shoulder. "I'm hardly that. I cook one meal and now you think I'm your housekeeper." She smiled a bit. The banter relieved much of the tension from earlier. She then said, "You know I would like to forget this job simply because there is too much to know about what happened. I don't know about you but I've had enough for a while about secret societies. Give me a spirit or a monster any day of the week and twice on Sunday."

"I suppose telling you that Dean and I were made temporary knights would circumvent that," Sam replied.

"Nice vocabulary College Boy," Angela replied. "Not really. Time will do its thing."

Sam started to say something when Dean came up the steps carrying a box of food and couple of cans of soda. Dean came up and plunked himself on Angela's other side while glancing at Sam. Sam ignored the look for the most part. Sam tried to ignore what his brother was up to and said, "Well maybe you'll find us a job in the morning."

"Maybe." Angela looked over at Dean who held the box of food on his lap. "Did you buy out the whole snack bar?"

"Hey I'm trying to be nice here. I know you haven't eaten your three squares lately," Dean retorted trying to be miffed at her question.

"So you're saying that I'm fat?"

Sam couldn't help but laugh at the face that his brother was making. It was clear that Dean had no clue what was going on. It was true that they had both teased her about where she put all the food she had eaten but sometimes she turned the tables to have fun. Dean never had been on the receiving end before but Sam had. A glance at Angela told him that she was just having fun at Dean's expense.

Dean wondered where this came up. He recovered though and replied, "No. I just know you get grumpy when you don't eat."

"So you're saying that I have an unhealthy obsession with food?"

"Dammit Angie stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"That!"

By that time Sam was laughing out loud and Angela couldn't resist and was laughing as well. She said, "Shameless joke Dean. Thank you for the offer. Got a red hot in there?"

"A what?"

"Hot dog, Dean," Sam supplied.

Dean raised his brow as he handed her the hotdog. "You two seriously are geeks." He handed a hot dog to Sam who looked at Dean with annoyance. Dean shrugged it off and pulled out the nachos with jalapenos out. "You want a drink Angie?"

"No beer Dean. School grounds."

"I meant this," and Dean handed her a soda.

Angela eyed the can of soda with a strange look. As far as she could recall, she had never had a soda before. "Oh." She put the can down beside her and held the hotdog, ready to take a bite. By then Kelly and Mason were back with hot dogs and soda. They greeted the Winchesters and took the seats below them.

Unable to ignore the hunger pangs that had begun the minute she smelled the hotdogs, Angela took a bite. Suddenly she felt something in her mouth. It was hot… too hot. Like chili hot. She swallowed the bite but started coughing. She looked at her hotdog and what she presumed was ketchup and then at Dean who was grinning like a mad man. A glance at Sam's guilty look told her what she needed to know but she had to ask, "You didn't?"

Dean held up a bottle of Tabasco sauce, "Yeah I did."

Angela was still choking and she needed something to drink. She grabbed the can of soda and popped the lid. She drank until there was barely half the can left before taking a break. By that time, Dean was laughing and saying, "I know this is poor compared to the kachina joke but it was funny."

"Sure," Angela replied as she finished her can before tossing it at Dean's head to bean him a little. The kids in front were snickering and she was giving a grin. Dean got her this time but only because he roped Sam into doing it. She gave Sam a shoulder bump of reassurance while she fanned her mouth out.

Sam held out his drink to her and said, "Here. It's the least I could do."

"Hey it was good. I know Dean roped you into it and I did say you should tag team on me," Angela chuckled, giving a slight cough. She took a sip of the soda and attempted to hand it back but Sam insisted that she keep it.

Third quarter came and went. Kelly and Mason were still screaming at the referee and the Winchesters were getting a kick out of it. Angela though was feeling a little woozy. She took another sip of the soda Sam handed her and something seemed to dull in her brain. She watched the game and for some reason, she felt the need to say something. Sam heard what she said and looked at her. Was she drunk? He asked, "Dean did you spike her drink?"

Dean looked over at Angela who was giggling like a girl as she said, "Oh they do not see what lies ahead when sun is gone and moon is dead. Yet full speed along with kin and kick the bloody piss out of that pigskin."

"No I didn't Sam," Dean replied. "Did she just quote Lord of the Rings?"

At this point Angela was swaying slightly as she took another sip of the soda. She balanced her elbows on her knees as they went through the fourth quarter.

_The Plainsmen have one final play to try and tie or win before time runs out._

"And let's see if they hit third base," Angela muttered.

By then it was clear that she was drunk and on what… Sam speculated that it was the soda though it sounded strange when he said it. He beckoned Dean to help him escort her down the stairs to head to the car. Kelly and Mason offered to help but they said it was okay and Sam handed the keys to the rental to Kelly. They left the stadium and headed towards the Impala. Suddenly Angela said, "You know John said you were good boys and I believed him." She passed out before either Winchester could ask what she meant.

* * *

><p>"Ugh I hate the both of you."<p>

Dean was laughing, "You say that now but it's not my fault that you got yourself drunk, Angie."

There was a slight growl from the bathroom. "How was I supposed to know that carbonated water and syrup would make me like you on whiskey?" The remark was followed by the sounds of throwing up and a toilet flushing.

Dean couldn't help himself. The prank with the hot dog was one he came up with but this was like Sam coming out of the shower in nothing but a towel while Angela was in the room. He couldn't help himself and said, "How much did you have to drink Angie?"

"Bite me."

"You know the smell reminds me of that cheeseburger that you said was like a Spam sandwich in a dirty ash tray."

There was a slight groan. "Oh I hate you."

"Dean leave her alone," Sam said as he sat on Angela's bed. He was holding a towel just in case she came out but judging from the sounds, that wasn't going to be any time soon. Not at the rate Dean was going.

"What? Sammy this is like when you got drunk at the hotel."

"Don't remind me Dean."

Dean grinned and turned towards the bathroom door. "Got it all out of your system Angie?"

There was nothing but growls from the bathroom. Dean couldn't help but laugh. The usually stoic and sometimes teasing Angela was actually sick and miserable with it. At least he knew how to get her to loosen up if he had something in mind for the next time. He then said, "Hey, you in the mood for some dessert?"

"Go suck on one of your cheap whores." There was a pause and then, "Don't say anything Sam. Man up those ears of yours."

Sam blushed slightly. He didn't think he was ever going to get used to her dirty talk now that it was out in the open. Dean though was just laughing and he actually followed his advice. He pulled out one of the 'cheap whores' out of his pocket and started ripping the packaging open. He was in the middle of a bite when Sam said, "Dude, seriously?"

"Hey she told me to. She certainly acts like a mom." Dean shrugged his shoulder as he took another bite.

"I heard that."

Dean was in the middle of chewing when he said, "Damn she had ears like a bat."

"Dean enough with the vampire jokes," Sam looked up at his brother annoyed. He walked over to the bathroom door. He could hear water running and assumed that she was brushing her teeth. He gave a slight knock and asked, "You okay now?"

There was a slight mumble. Then, "Be out in a minute. Dean if you say anything I'll kick your ass."

"I've had my fun Angie," Dean replied as he finished his pie. He started in on another on and began to look at Absolution which was lying on the bed where she had left it earlier. He began to finger it and move it around to inspect it.

Finally Angela came out of the bathroom. She looked a little pale from all the vomiting but otherwise fine. There was some water on her face but she didn't care at the moment. It was unexpected when Sam held out the towel to her and when she didn't take it, he wiped the water off. She gave him a confused look and he explained, "Just drying the water off. Still do it for Dean when he overdoes it."

"Hey I hold my liquor better than that," Dean protested loudly. Flecks of pie flew out of his mouth.

"Better than your table manners," Angela muttered as she took the towel from Sam's grip and gave her face a wipe over. "That's the last time I accept a drink from you Dean."

"Like I was supposed to know it would make you act like Samantha though the quoting the Lord of the Rings was rather funny along with your limerick." Dean finished his pie and threw the wrapper in the waste bin. "And I thought your rhymes about the astrological signs were dirty."

Dean watched the incredulous look on Angela's face, savoring the moment. He then walked towards the door. "Look since you're okay now, I'm turning in and the aspirin is on the table if you want some." He then left and headed towards his and Sam's room.

Angela looked at Sam, "What did I do?"

"You really don't remember?"

Angela looked perplexed as she tried to think about it. The last thing she remembered was taking a drink after she had Dean's 'hot' dog. There were kids laughing and cheering at the football game. She didn't even have a clue as to how she got back to the motel. Until she started throwing up, she felt wasted and she didn't like it. "The last thing I remember was taking a drink of the soda after the hot dog. I don't even remember the rest of the game."

"Well you didn't do anything like strip and dance around the bleachers," Sam replied with a lame attempt at humor.

"Not funny Sam." Angela felt a headache coming on and went to the table where Dean had left the aspirin and poured out two. She was going to pop them dry when Sam offered her a glass of water. She looked at it suspiciously.

"It's water," Sam reassured her. He didn't blame her and he seriously doubted that Dean was going to let this go. "Look I'm sorry about the prank. I had no idea…"

"I said it was okay Sam," Angela replied as she swallowed the aspirin. "I didn't know since I've never had the stuff before and neither did you or Dean. Though I'm sure he's going to milk it for what its worth or save it for a future prank." She went and grabbed her sweats she slept in and went back into the bathroom. She was out in less than five minutes. She held out Sam's hoodie that she borrowed. "Here."

"Keep it."

"Sam are you trying to tell me I should be wearing dresses more often?" Angela gave a slight smile as she held out the hoodie.

Sam gave a slight chuckle, "Even after getting drunk and hung over in one night you still manage to make a joke out of something as mundane as a hoodie."

"Part of my charm and I really do mean it that this was just a freak accident," Angela replied. She still held out the hoodie urging Sam to take it.

Sam held out his hands to stop her gesture, "It's okay. You can keep it. Looks better on you anyway."

Angela gave a slight laugh, "Sam Winchester, you keep this up I am seriously going to start thinking that you are implying something other than a friendly gesture."

Sam tried not to look like she was a clown that was freaking him out. "Just get some sleep." He walked out the door when something made him stop. He turned around and asked, "What?"

"I said you can call me Angie too if you want. Can't get Dean to stop so if you want…"

Sam didn't say anything but gave a nod. He waited until she closed the door before going to his and Dean's room. It was probably better that she didn't remember the things she said while they were driving back to the motel. If she had known, she probably would have regretted it though she did say a few things that had both Dean and him curious. The fact that she mentioned their dad was something to think about. In fact the way she spoke, it was as almost as if she had known him. It didn't help that she started calling Dean 'John' and started babbling about a hunt. He wasn't one to pry but it made him curious and yet he remembered the conversation he and Angela had before leaving West Point. He had to give her some benefit of a doubt. He said in a whisper, "I hope you trust us enough… Angie."

* * *

><p>Angela shut the door and leaned against it. She still felt like shit from her hangover that was probably going to be worse in the morning. Slowly she pulled on Sam's hoodie and snuggled into the warmth it generated. She went about her evening routine of securing the room and placing Absolution in a place that could be easily reached.<p>

"You seem to make friends in the strangest of places."

Angela turned not even shocked. She replied, "The Winchesters are good people Fang Boy. I expect you know that."

"The way they cover your flank, I'm not surprised," Christian replied as he stepped from the shadows. He wrinkled his nose slightly. "Got drunk off soda?"

"Don't ask," Angela replied. "So Fang Boy, are your ass wipes acceptable for the Council dicks?"

Christian sighed, "You know that I dislike that name."

"Too bad."

Christian didn't say anything more. He didn't want to fight with her. He said, "They have been dealt with but that is not why I came. I have something from the Council for you. I was to deliver it verbally the last time we met but…"

Angela stopped moving and crossed her arms. Wearing the hoodie was reassuring and it helped with the headache that was now getting to a dull roar. "Spit it out then."

Christian sighed. There was no going back now. He said, "A demon is starting trouble in Wyoming." He saw the expectant look on Angela's face. He knew she wasn't going to like it. He added, "It is Lenya…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And we wrap up The Order of Melchizedek. What's going to happen now that Lenya is up for something? Find out in the next installment Chronicles of Absolution: Darkened Rage...

I want to offer special thanks to all who have read, reviewed and favorited this series so far. I hope you will continue to enjoy the drabbles I throw out at you. Thanks.


End file.
